Cambiemos
by Alphabetta
Summary: Tengamos valor. Quien pone su felicidad en otros, se arriesga a perderlos; quien ama, al dolor; quien tiene esperanza, a precipitarse en un oscuro abismo. Y aún así todo el mundo se atreve a amar, todos tienen sueños y ponen su felicidad en otros a pesar de los riesgos. Es la forma en que lidiamos con el fracaso, la pérdida y el dolor lo que marca la diferencia. Tobidei.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí está la tercera parte de lo que en principio iba a ser una serie de oneshots lemon. Cuando escribí el primero, no tenía nada más en mente, sólo quería escribir eso, un poco de lemon xD. Pero en algún momento eso se convirtió en algo más, sentí que lo que iban a ser historias sueltas estaba evolucionando y quería seguir avanzando la historia. Y para llegar a donde yo quiero tengo que complicarla un poco. Ya no tiene sentido seguir haciendo oneshots, por tanto, la continuación continuará aquí.**

 **Este en particular toma un cáriz más angst y oscuro que los anteriores, aunque también he dejado un poquito para el humor. Le di muchas vueltas a las cosas que irían a ocurrir, cambió mucho de la idea original que tuve, incluyendo el lugar donde sucede el lemon, el cual creo que es mi favorito hasta ahora :D  
**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Lemon, yaoi etc**

 **De nuevo agradecimientos a Alest por las ideas**

* * *

 _Cuando estaba teniendo una pesadilla, Obito podía sin ningún problema volverse lúcido y escapar de la misma entrando al tsukiyomi. El lugar, repleto de cubos blancos bajo un cielo eternamente negro, era un lugar más apacible para estar. Dormido no lo podía abandonar hasta que no se despertase y al pasar el tiempo más lento allí comparado con la vida real, no tenía la certeza de cuándo tal evento iba a suceder. La espera sin embargo, valía la pena. Aún con sus partes malas era mejor que estar atrapado en una pesadilla._

 _Los cubos a veces le mostraban recuerdos. No podía controlarlo, pero siempre eran vivencias bonitas de su vida. Le gustaba mirarlas una y otra vez. Rememorarlas lo reconfortaba. Solían ser de Rin. Solían. Porque de un tiempo a esa parte, ella aparecía cada vez menos. El patrón que mostraba las vivencias en el cubo comenzaba a cambiar, y como él sabía que el lugar estaba ligado a su propio subconsciente, sólo le quedaba pensar que un cambio profundo estaba teniendo lugar en su mente, en su persona, en su misma esencia._

 _Debía ser eso lo que estaba sucediendo, si los nuevos recuerdos que sustituían a los antiguos eran sobre Deidara._

 _Ahí, podía ser honesto consigo mismo. Él podía engañarse todo lo que quisiera, pero su subconsciente seguía mostrando recuerdo tras recuerdo con el artista. Y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz, pero a la vez lo asustaba. Querer a Rin era fácil, era un anhelo frustrado que jamás llegaría a consumarse. Por eso era fácil, porque a ella ya la había perdido. Querer a Deidara no lo era, el pensamiento de que la vida también se lo arrebataría a él era demasiado abrumante en ocasiones. Curioso, porque a él si podía tenerlo. De momento._

 _Y la parte de él que se negaba a pasar por ahí otra vez, no paraba de decirle que había cometido un error acercándose a él, dejando que se convirtiera en alguien importante en su vida. Precisamente él, cuya meta definitiva era ser uno con su arte. Lo que menos necesitaba en la vida era volver a pasar por algo tan doloroso.  
_

 _Sonrió al ver el recuerdo que el cubo estaba mostrando en ese instante. La noche en la que Kakuzu lo despertó para que fuera a arrastrar a Deidara hasta su cuarto después de aparecer ebrio en la entrada tras ser convencido por Hidan para salir a divertirse un poco. Esa fue la noche en la que se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a sentirse atraído por él. Luego vino otro. La primera vez que le robó un pequeño beso mientras él dormía. Recordó cómo se asustó cuando pensó que lo había despertado._

 _Pero no era así como debía pasar. No era eso lo que debía suceder._

 _Era un Uchiha._

 _Llevaba el odio en la sangre y la oscuridad en el alma. Tardaron en manifestarse, pero lo hicieron. Y hasta hace muy poco tiempo, había estado convencido de que era su destino revolucionar el mundo. Que era su turno de someter al universo entero a sus pies, exigirle que le devolviera lo que le había quitado: sus padres, sus amigos, su luz, Rin... Había estado dispuesto a transformarse en el villano más despiadado de la historia por traer felicidad eterna a todo el mundo, porque era un hecho que no podía dejarlos conservar su libertad si quería que las cosas fueran bien._

 _Y ahora, de repente, sucede. Vuelve a sentir la luz que creía extinguida, vuelve a él algo de esperanza. Aún se siente como si ese pequeño destello estuviera envenenando su ser entero sumido en el odio, pero sucede._

 _El plan ya no parece tan bueno. El plan se vuelve absurdo. Y todo porque sabe, en el fondo, que Deidara va a odiarlo. Porque la libertad es un pilar fundamental de su modo de vida y si se la quita, lo hará desdichado. Incluso en un mundo perfecto, donde estén juntos para siempre._

 _El cubo muestra ahora otro recuerdo, están dándose un baño, él apoyado en el respaldo y Deidara dándole la espalda, descansando sobre su pecho. Y ahí decide reconocer que quiere estar con él, que lo ama, y que quiere que él lo ame de verdad y no porque en una realidad ficticia sus deseos así lo dicten._

 _Y que puede que no todo sea odio. No todo oscuridad. Que puede que Madara..._

 _...Esté equivocado._

 _Pero no puede seguir meditando sobre ello. Porque en ese mismo momento siente que se está despertando, y el tsukiyomi desaparece._

 _—¿Por qué no llevas la máscara?_

 _Al abrir los ojos, ve la cara de Zetsu, sobresaliendo del suelo junto al futón._

* * *

Renovar el esmalte de las uñas de sus manos era una rutina que seguía cada mañana tras levantarse y asearse. El de los pies le duraba ligeramente más, pero al dedicar la mayoría de las tardes a mejorar sus diseños y crear nuevos, siempre acababan descascarilladas. Ya no se molestaba en quitar los restos de arcilla que se acumulaban bajo sus uñas, las posibilidades de que durasen poco tiempo limpias eran altas. Además, era un símbolo de quién era y lo que hacía. Le gustaba eso.

Tobi aún dormía. Era inusual, porque normalmente era el primero en levantase, hiperactivo como siempre. Además, le pareció mientras se preparaba para su ducha, que decía algo entre sueños y que estaba agitado como si estuviera teniendo un sueño desagradable. Seguro iría a él más tarde en busca de consuelo y él estaría más que encantado por darle el abrazo que le pediría, decirle que no fuera bobo, que los sueños no eran reales. Él contestaría con algo completamente irrelevante para hacerlo enfadar y Deidara estaría de nuevo más que encantado por verlo huir de sus mortíferas creaciones. Así sucedía a menudo.

Se sonrojó, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras seguía retocando su esmalte con cuidado de no saliese cuando de repente, una voz afuera lo hizo apartar su atención de su rutina de belleza. Una voz que no pertenecía a Tobi.

—¿Por qué cortas la conexión? —dijo la voz.

Y la brocha se salió de la uña. Sin duda, ese era Zetsu. Sintió como se enojaba por tenerlo paseándose por su apartamento sin su permiso. No le gustaba cuando se tomaban demasiadas confianzas con él, pero menos aún que lo interrumpieran en medio de tan importante labor. Había acabado tolerando que lo hiciera su discípulo, pero no se lo pensaba permitir a nadie más.

—No sabía que no debía —oyó decir a Tobi.

—Tobi... Piensa lo preocupante que debe ser para nosotros no poder localizarte. Todos los interrogantes que ello conlleva —el Zetsu blanco dijo esa vez.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Eres capaz de dar una respuesta o debemos empezar a pensar que...?

Lo más lógico hubiera sido conservar la sangre fría, ver a dónde llegaba aquella conversación, pero Deidara no se vio capaz de eso. Él explotaba. Y cuando lo hacía, no había espacio ahí para nada más. Así pues, salió del baño. Poco le importó si su única ropa era una toalla rodeando su cintura y que su mano izquierda aún necesitaba un retoque. Salió ahí afuera con el objetivo de poner en su sitio al intruso.

—¡Zetsu! —gritó, conteniéndose cuanto podía para no agarrarlo del cuello y hacerlo arrepentirse de haber entrado si quiera, ambos Tobi y Zetsu se giraron a mirarlo—. ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para entrar aquí así como así!? ¿¡Y cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Tobi!? ¡Fuera de aquí ahora mismo!

—Deidara... No te enojes —dijo la parte blanca—. Sólo necesitábamos aclarar algo con él.

—Nuestros asuntos con Tobi no son de tu incumbencia. Deidara —agregó la negra.

—¿¡Que no son de mi incumbencia!? ¡Escuchame bien aloe vera, esta es la última vez que entras aquí a hablarnos en ese tono, en nuestro propio apartamento! ¡Fuera!

—Deidara...

—¡LAR-GO, UM!

Sin replicar, Zetsu se fue ocultando bajo el suelo hasta que su cabeza junto con sus hojas desaparecieron.

—No lo dejes entrar más aquí —le dijo a Tobi—, ni permitas que te vuelva a hablar en ese tono. Ya no eres su subordinado personal, ahora estás en Akatsuki.

—Senpai, das tanto miedo cuando estás enfadado —respondió su discípulo quitándose la máscara.

Cuando entró en el baño no la tenía, ya casi nunca la llevaba cuando estaban solos en el apartamento, posiblemente la presencia de Zetsu lo cohibió.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa de todos modos? ¿Has estado cortando la conexión con él?

—Así es...

—¿Por qué?

Tobi se sonrojó, riendo como un bobo.

—Bueno senpai... A Tobi le da vergüenza decirlo.

—Oh, ya... —al darse cuenta de lo que Tobi estaba implicando, él también se sonrojó—, bueno... No queremos que ese hierbajo voyeurista vea ciertas cosas. Bien hecho, um.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Tobi agarró un brazo a su senpai y tiró de él hacia abajo, obligándolo a sentarse en el hueco entre sus piernas. Para que no se le ocurriera escapar, rodeó su cuerpo en un abrazo.

—¿En serio, senpai? ¿No estabas tan impaciente el otro día que querías... quedarte en el pasillo?

Contra eso, Deidara no tenía respuesta. Era la verdad, pero le enojó tanto que Tobi no se dejase arrastrar por él que tuvo que recurrir a medidas desesperadas. Mientras pensaba qué decir, su discípulo sopló muy suavemente en su cuello, cerca de su oído provocándole un agradable escalofrío.

—Aquello fue tu culpa por no venir conmigo sin rechistar, um —contestó, decidido a permanecer impasible a pesar de sus atenciones.

—¿De verdad...? —preguntó besando su hombro, Deidara tuvo que poner todo su empeño en no estremecerse—. De todos modos, Tobi hizo lo correcto cortando la conexión con Zetsu y quiere su premio. Como por ejemplo, un besito del senpai.

Un pequeño mordisco en la base del cuello hizo que el artista tuviera que tomarse unos segundos antes de contestar. No quería que le fallase la voz.

—¿Pero va a quedar todo en un beso o no? Porque ya había planeado mi día —dijo casualmente.

Como si estar en siendo abrazado, con su discípulo tentándolo de la manera más descarada fuera un contratiempo. Casi podía ver el puchero de decepción que debía estar haciendo.

—¿Planeaste algo, senpai? ¿Algo que no incluye quedarte con Tobi todo el día en el futón?

—En realidad, tenía eso en cuenta para más tarde. Hay un detalle que me gustaría cambiar en una de mis téc-

Deidara suspiró ante las sensaciones provocadas cuando Tobi lamió su oreja, interrumpiendo su frase. Lo había conseguido alterar a pesar de sus intentos por resistirse.

—Haz eso otra vez. Me gusta, um —dijo, antes de que el otro pudiera presumir por haberlo logrado.

Tobi no necesitó que se lo pidiera dos veces. Volvió a lamerla, poniéndole el doble de dedicación y empeño. Recreándose en darle pequeños mordiscos tal y como a él le gustaba. El artista entrecerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Se cambió ligeramente de postura, para estar más cómodo mientras Tobi continuaba besando su cuello. Había algo en la forma en que lo hacía, algo en la forma en que lo retenía abrazado a él que denotaba posesión. Y se le pasó por la cabeza que ni siquiera su discípulo podía estar dándose cuenta de ello, quizá porque sabía que tenía cosas que hacer y no quería dejarlo ir.

—Mejor me voy antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Se levantó de mala gana sólo para ser arrastrado de nuevo hacia abajo cuando Tobi tiró de su muñeca.

—¡Senpai, no te vayas! —lloriqueó—. ¡Aún no le diste su beso a Tobi!

No supo bien si fue para hacerlo callar, o porque él de verdad lo esperaba con ansias, pero se giró, inclinándose sobre él de rodillas hasta besarlo. Comenzó despacio, abriendo levemente sus labios para atrapar los suyos de forma sensual sin llegar a separarlos del todo en ningún momento. Conforme el beso se volvía más profundo y húmedo, Deidara fue apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en él hasta que ambos cayeron hacia atrás. Tobi lo agarró de la cintura, de esa manera posesiva que a veces manifestaba, por si a caso se le ocurría escapar. Lo que lo ponía en desventaja, era que su único atuendo era una toalla y que los efectos de aquellos labios voraces en los suyos, y aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo ya estaban empezando a notarse. Tobi se iba a dar cuenta en cualquier momento... La mano de su discípulo bajó por su espalda, se introdujo en la toalla y agarró una de sus nalgas. La subida térmica que originó, lo hizo morderle el labio involuntariamente.

Si no se iba ahora ya no podría hacerlo. Quizá incluso fuera ya demasiado tarde...

—Sabía que no podrías conformarte —dijo apartándose, fingiendo que tenía la situación controlada.

—Quédate con Tobi... —suplicó.

No solía insistir así. Hoy estaba especialmente pegajoso.

—Te dije que tenía cosas que hacer, um.

—¡Esto es más divertido!

Deidara se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca dije lo contrario, sólo que tengo otros planes.

—Por favor... —casi susurró, trazando una línea con su dedo en su pecho—. Sólo un ratito más...

Tobi fue a besarlo de nuevo, pero el artista lo detuvo. Su fuerza de voluntad estaba a punto de irse al traste. Definitivamente lo haría si le daba un solo beso más.

—Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre hoy?

—Tobi soñó algo malo y luego la cara fea de Zetsu lo asustó al despertarse...

Y ahí estaba, justo lo que él predijo. En realidad, su discípulo le dio algo de pena. No era agradable encontrarse con la cara de Zetsu nada más abrir los ojos. Pensó por un instante en una solución al problema. Una que dejase satisfecho a Tobi y lo dejase irse tranquilo.

—Te diré qué haremos. Yo me voy a mi taller a hacer lo que pensaba hacer, y tú vendrás en dos horas —susurró provocativamente—. No te molestes en traer ropa interior, um.

Tobi alzó una ceja, rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Ropa interior? ¿Por qué, senpai?

Ese era su discípulo, pasando de modo cachorrito dependiente a modo cabeza hueca en menos de diez segundos. Molesto, no le costó trabajo levantarse e irse a buscar ropa limpia.

—¡No me hagas tener que explicarlo! ¡Sabes de sobra por qué!

—Tobi no entiende... ¿Acaso el senpai planea hacerle aún más cosas pervertidas en el taller?

—¿¡Cómo que "aún más"!? —dijo enojado, sacando uno de sus atuendos de red del armario—. ¡Fuiste tú quien no pudo resistirse a agarrarme el culo!

—En el taller... Con el senpai...

El muy idiota estaba sangrando por la nariz, ajeno al mundo real. Temiendo acabar de nuevo en el futón, terminó de vestirse tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Dos horas. No se te ocurra llegar tarde, um —dijo antes de salir.

* * *

 _Todos debían haber desayunado ya, juzgando por lo desierta que estaba la cocina. Hacer el almuerzo para Deidara se había convertido en una de sus rutinas favoritas. El artista no apreciaba pasar tiempo en la cocina y a él, al líder secreto de Akatsuki, al hombre que revolucionaría el mundo, nada le hacía más feliz que asegurarse que estuviera bien alimentado._

 _Un suspiro se le escapó mientras observaba aburrido el cazo sobre el fuego. El arroz para los onigiri tardaba mucho en cocer. Pensó que las dos horas pasarían rápido si se mantenía ocupado, pero ahora tenía dos cosas por las que esperar. Además, ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Ya estaba listo para acudir al encuentro. Sin ropa interior, como Deidara quería. Nada más que por ver esa perfecta cara presa de la indignación, Tobi pensó en ponerse varios boxers, uno encima del otro, pero decidió no hacerlo. Él tampoco quería hacer las cosas demasiado complicadas, sobre todo porque sabía que iba a arrepentirse cuando tuviera el culito de su senpai sobre la mesa de trabajo, con los tobillos apoyados en sus hombros y a él le quedasen aún tres pares de boxers por quitar._

 _No. Eso no le iba a gustar. Y a Deidara definitivamente iba a gustarle aún menos._

 _—Parece que el terrorista ya no está contigo, Tobi. Eso es bueno_ _—dijo la voz del Zetsu negro a sus espaldas_ _—. Déjame recordar... ¿Por dónde nos quedamos?_

 _En el fondo, lo esperaba. Sabía que su socio no iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta que no le dijera lo que tenía que decirle. Pero no pensó que insistiera tan pronto. Debía estar aburriéndose mucho. Por si acaso, activó el sharingan. Lo que menos quería era que Zetsu lo pillara desprevenido._

 _—Me estaban preguntando por qué cortaba la conexión e insinuando que les estaba ocultando cosas_ _—dijo, mirándolo amenazadoramente a través del agujero de su máscara_ _—. Y la respuesta es, he estado cortándoles la conexión por asuntos personales. Y con respecto a lo otro, pueden ponerlo de esa manera si quieren. Yo prefiero llamarlo... Privacidad._

 _—¿Privacidad? ¿Con Deidara? ¿Con qué motivo?_ _—insistió la parte negra_ _—. Tú no eres una persona normal y corriente. La privacidad es un lujo que no puedes permitirte dada la responsabilidad que tienes para con el mundo. Estamos contigo en esto y nos inquieta tu comportamiento._

 _—Lo que Zetsu negro quiere decir es que... Deidara nos cae bien, pero sea lo que sea lo que estés maquinando con él, tenemos que saberlo. Compréndelo_ _—dijo el blanco_ _—. El proyecto Tsuki no Me tiene prioridad y es en lo que deberías centrarte._

 _—Además, no deberías tener secretos con nosotros. Nunca los has tenido. ¿Por qué empiezan ahora?_

 _Estaba mejor enterado de lo que él pensó. Debía escoger bien, muy bien sus palabras si quería quitárselos de encima._

 _—Creo que están dándole demasiadas vueltas a algo muy simple_ _—se defendió_ _—. La organización sigue recibiendo encargos de particulares a modo de tapadera. La organización incentiva los vínculos entre compañeros, también a modo de tapadera. No tiene más misterio que ese, no tienen por qué preocuparse._

 _—Eso lo sabemos_ _—contestó Zetsu negro_ _—. Lo que aún no nos has dicho es por qué nos cortas._

 _Una punzada de ansiedad comenzó a aflorar en su pecho. No había pensado una solución a esta situación, porque nunca pensó que Zetsu se diera cuenta tan pronto._

 _—Si tan preocupados están, sigo igual de involucrado en el proyecto que el primer día. Y así es como va a continuar_ _—mintió_ _—. Soy yo el primer interesado que quiere verlo realizado._

 _—Sabes... A veces lo dudo._

 _—¡Zetsu!_ _—regañó la parte blanca a la negra._

 _Si fuera otra situación menos hostil, hubiera sido cómico verlo regañarse a sí mismo._

 _—Aún no has contestado a la pregunta, no creas que no me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué es lo que tramas con Deidara que tienes que cortarnos la conexión?_

 _—Entrenar_ _—dijo con indiferencia_ _—. A veces hay explosiones y eso, ya saben. Es una medida de seguridad. No querrán... Acabar salpicados por llegar en el momento menos indicado._

 _Sabía que eso no iba a dejarlos satisfechos. Era una excusa bastante mala, pero era lo mejor que tenía. Zetsu lo observó con recelo y él le sostuvo la mirada sin amilanarse._

 _—Ustedes dos se están haciendo demasiado cercanos_ _—dijo el Zetsu blanco_ _—. Espero que sepas lo que eso conlleva, Tobi. Cuando Deidara muera, vas a acabar sufriendo otra vez. ¿Has olvidado ya todo lo que pasaste por tu vínculo con tus dos amigos humanos? Cuando el proyecto esté completo todo caerá en su verdadero lugar, podrás tener todo lo que quieras sin miedo a perderlo. Me preocupo por ti y no quiero verte de nuevo como la otra vez._

 _—Sobre todo tratándose de alguien cuya motivación final es volar en pedazos. No te descuides, Tobi. Dices que sigues igual de involucrado, pero el ritmo ha caído en las últimas semanas. Ya deberíamos haber sellado al menos una bestia más._

 _Zetsu volvió a hundirse en el suelo dejándolo solo de nuevo, sumido en sus preocupaciones._

 _La ansiedad que comenzó a sentir durante la conversación había alcanzado un punto crítico. Su sangre hervía, su pulso temblaba, su respiración amenazaba con descontrolarse... Ya no podía dejarlo pasar más, debía hablar con Deidara urgentemente. Debía hacerlo partícipe de su contexto, de lo que sentía por él y de la forma en que esos sentimientos le habían afectado. Pero sobre todo, quería que lo aceptara tal y como era._

 _Necesitaba que lo aceptara tal y como era._

 _Lo aterraba que él reaccionase mal o que algo cambiase entre ellos. Pero su primer objetivo era protegerlo. Protegerlo aunque lo odiase. Aunque lo detestase después de saber cuánto le había estado ocultando._

 _Porque aunque no lo hiciera, tampoco podía huír y dejar todo atrás así como así y si de momento el plan seguía, sólo por aplacar a Zetsu y ganar tiempo, sus días como Tobi el cabeza hueca feliz estaban contados y Deidara al final, sabría todo. Si debía pasar así, mejor que fuera por él. Mejor no dejarlo pasar._

 _Y mejor esmerarse especialmente en aquellos onigiri. Puede que fuera la última vez que compartiesen un momento._

* * *

—Creí haber dicho dos horas. No una hora y veinte minutos —se quejó Deidara cuando abrió la puerta y lo encontró al otro lado—. ¿Tan impaciente estás, hm?

—¡Tobi pensó que el senpai estaría tan ocupado que se le olvidaría almorzar y trajo onigiris! -exclamó mostrando una caja de bento—. ¡Y agua...! ¡Y una manzana!

—Si traes comida, entonces eres bienvenido, um —dijo, dejándole espacio para que pasase antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Su discípulo solía preparar la comida, se le daba mejor en el fondo, pero hacerlo sin que él se lo pidiera había alcanzado un nuevo límite en cuanto a lo servicial que era. No era la primera cosa extraña que lo veía hacer ese mismo día. Sentándose en la mesa de trabajo, abrió el bento y sacó una de las bolas de arroz.

—Espero que te gusten, Tobi las hizo con el mejor cemento que encontró.

Su brazo se congeló en el aire, su boca abierta, a punto de dar un bocado. Miró a su discípulo de reojo, liberando un poco de intención homicida.

—Tobi... Ni tú mismo puedes ser tan tonto como para hacerme algo así en un lugar repleto de arcilla explosiva —masculló.

Tobi retrocedió, poniendo las manos frente a su cuerpo.

—¡Era una broma, senpai! Son onigiris normales —dijo, observando cómo Deidara los probaba y asentía satisfecho, tras lo cual, tomó la botella—... Pero Tobi no se bebería ese disolvente si fuera tú...

De nuevo, el artista lo miró, no sabiendo muy bien si lo decía en broma o en serio. Olió el contenido de la botella y al ver que no olía a disolvente, decidió dar un trago. Agua normal.

—Madura —dijo, antes de tomar otro onigiri.

—Miren quién fue a hablar... —canturreó, e inmediatamente la suela de la sandalia del artista se estrelló contra su máscara.

—¡Y déjame comer en paz!

Pero mientras seguía almorzando, esta vez en silencio, no pudo pasar por alto que Tobi seguía ahí junto a él, mirándolo fijamente. A pesar de llevar la máscara puesta, podía sentir su mirada en él a través de ese agujero que no dejaba ver nada de lo que había detrás de la espiral naranja. Normalmente, estaría sacándolo de quicio, abriendo cajones, preguntando para qué servía esa cosa o esa otra, y la que más le enfurecía, confundiendo su halcón con una gallina.

Algo no estaba del todo bien...

—Senpai —dijo, a la vez que masticaba la última bola de arroz.

—¿Mmh?

Al menos le había hecho caso. Lo había dejado comer en paz.

—Tobi tiene algo que decir... Algo serio.

—Déjame adivinar. La manzana tiene un gusano —dijo Deidara, rodando los ojos.

Era increíble lo predecible que podía llegar a ser.

—¿Eh...? ¡N-no, eso no! Algo más serio aún. Serio de verdad. Tobi está en un lío... Un lío muy grande.

O no...

Con la máscara, no podía ver su expresión facial. Eso le impedía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Observó su lenguaje corporal, no sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero Tobi se veía nervioso. O más concretamente, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

—Tobi queriendo hablar de cosas serias... El mundo debe estar por acabarse —dijo para molestarlo un poco.

—A decir verdad, senpai, el mundo está a punto de acabarse —contestó alegremente.

Asintió con una leve sonrisa, fingiendo que lo creía.

—Habla entonces. ¿A qué esperas?

Tenía curiosidad por lo que fuera a decirle.

Su discípulo sacudió la cabeza. Caminó hasta él, tomó su mano y sacó el anillo, el cual dejó escondido en una bola de arcilla que encontró. Una de las normas de la organización era que los miembros no podían quitárselo sin una razón justificada de peso.

—¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? —exigió saber.

—Nos vamos a otro lado —contestó Tobi.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasó tan rápido que a penas le dio tiempo a procesarlo. El mundo a su alrededor se disolvió en una espiral negra para formar cuando se disipó, un paisaje completamente diferente, tal y como sucedió la última vez. Solo que ahora no tenía los ojos cubiertos. Ahora estaban en el exterior, podía sentir el frío viento contra su piel, alborotando su cabello, podía oír el rumor de la cascada varios metros por debajo, ver el tenue arcoíris que los rayos de sol formaban al descomponerse a través de las gotas.

Estaban en lo alto de una inmensa estatua de piedra y frente a ellos había otra de igual tamaño. Conocía bien el lugar y su historia aunque nunca había estado en él antes. Onoki-sensei y sus batallitas tenían la culpa. Les había contado más de una vez cuando se enfrentó a Madara Uchiha y fue vencido por este. El viejo no era un cualquiera, los shinobi con la maestría suficiente para combinar los tres elementos de un kekkei touta eran muy escasos. Su elemento polvo era legendario, destructivo y temible. Y aún así, el Uchiha le venció. Posiblemente se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras su jutsu ocular se encargaba de ganar la batalla por él...

Y ahora Deidara estaba sobre su cabeza, aunque no le importaba. No era más que un Uchiha muerto. Hasta los más poderosos encuentran su final. El tiempo no perdona. Quizá debería sacar de su miseria también a la estatua. Con una explosión, por supuesto. Nada debería ser obligado a quedarse en el mundo para siempre, ni siquiera un Uchiha merecía eso, y el lugar era bonito. Lo apuntaría en su lista de lugares que destruír antes de morir.

Cuando su faceta artística dejó de analizar el lugar y su potencial, algo de cordura pareció volver a él. Tobi lo había trasladado a un lugar que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de la guarida, y descartada la teoría de que se trataba de un genjutsu... Lo único que le quedaba por pensar era que de verdad estaba ahí.

Aquel bobo tenía una técnica de teletransporte, y ahí había estado haciéndolo perder el tiempo volando en su halcón. ¿Qué clase de justu era ese de todos modos? Lo invadió la repentina certeza de que Tobi era más poderoso de lo que jamás creyó. Sus sospechas parecían cobrar cada vez más y más sentido.

Al principio había creído que era un modo de desplazamiento ligado a un lugar en concreto. Aquella casa donde lo llevó la otra vez le pertenecía después de todo. No era algo tan raro.

Ese lugar sin embargo... Era obvio que lo había traído ahí precisamente por algo. Y aunque desconocía el algo, decidió confiar en él.

Sabía que jamás le haría algo malo.

—El Valle del Fin... ¿Eh? —murmuró. Le quería hacer cientos de preguntas y pensaba obtener respuestas, pero no tenía prisa. Aún quedaba mucho día por delante.

Tobi se había mantenido un par de metros detrás, observándolo en silencio mientras la brisa agitaba suavemente su túnica.

—Zetsu no nos encontrará aquí —dijo.

Ahora comprendía lo del anillo, aunque para confirmar su teoría, le hizo la pregunta igual.

—¿Es por eso que me quitaste el anillo de Akatsuki? —preguntó, dentro de los anillos había una espora del Zetsu blanco, se usaba para saber la posición de los integrantes en todo momento, para que pudiera llegar a ellos más fácilmente en casos de emergencia—. Pero tú aún llevas el tuyo.

—Tobi tiene su propia manera de cortar conexiones con Zetsu.

Nada fuera de lo normal, Tobi había trabajado para él antes de ingresar a la organización. Era al fin y al cabo quien mejor le conocía. Deidara se recostó en el suelo, usando sus codos para sostener la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras que su discípulo se sentó a su lado, una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada.

—Antes de comenzar, hay algo importante que debes saber, senpai —hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Tobi no es quien tú crees...

Deidara se preguntó cuándo pensaba decírselo, había estado dudando incluso que el momento llegaría. Se alegró de que al fin hubiera decidido confesarlo.

—Eso ya lo sé. No hay que ser un genio para deducirlo, um.

Su respuesta pareció quitarle un peso de encima, a juzgar por la forma en que su lenguaje corporal se relajó.

—¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión? —preguntó. Sonaba tan extraño hablando con esa seriedad...

—Bueno, en primer lugar... Es cierto que la muerte de Sasori no Danna fue muy repentina y llegó en mal momento, pero se habría tomado su tiempo para reemplazarlo como es debido. No era propio de él. Lo hizo cuando expulsaron a Orochimaru y cuando Kakuzu le sacó el corazón a su anterior compañero porque perdió uno y él era la única persona que tenía a mano... Pein—sama sólo recluta a los mejores de entre los mejores, guerreros excepcionales y poderosos, no colegialas enamoradas de su senpai.

Tobi rió, tal vez recordando aquella frase que él mismo le dijo cuando fueron a por el tres colas.

—Por tanto, sólo había dos posibilidades. O bien Pein—sama conocía algo de ti que nosotros no, y fuera por la razón que fuera eso debía ser ocultado... O en realidad eras un inutil y el líder se había vuelto loco. Con el tiempo, me quedó claro que era lo primero, pero eras convincente. Te admitiré eso, sentí ganas de asesinarte demasiadas veces, um.

—Eres... asombroso, Deidara-senpai. No es de extrañar que aparezcas en los libros bingo con una inteligencia de cuatro y medio sobre cinco. Pero nunca mencionaste tus sospechas...

Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo habría hecho si me hubiera sentido amenazado. Aunque sigo sin poder pensar en la razón por la que ocultas tu identidad. ¿De qué aldea vienes, por cierto?

—Konoha —respondió Tobi.

Eso también lo sospechaba. El acento en ocasiones lo delataba, por mucho que él intentase ocultarlo.

—Pero no eres un ninja fugitivo... Jamás te vi salir en un libro bingo. Como ves, yo estoy en varios, um —dijo con orgullo.

—Tobi no es un ninja fugitivo, pero debe ocultar su identidad... Porque todas las personas que conocían a Tobi creen que está muerto.

Se frotó la barbilla, asimilando esa nueva información sobre su discípulo, era lo más lógico en realidad, de hecho, se regañó a sí mismo por no haberlo deducido antes. Por supuesto, que alguien que se supone que está muerto aparezca por ahí de repente llamaría la atención.

—Muerto... Es un buen método para dejar de estar en busca y captura. Pero no creo que a ninguno en Akatsuki le importase que hayas cambiado de identidad. De hecho, te harías respetar más si lo supieran.

La reacción por parte de Tobi vino con unos segundos de retraso. Permaneció en silencio, sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego se quitó la máscara y la depositó cuidadosamente a su lado. Cerró su único ojo descubierto, pellizcando el puente de su nariz a la vez que respiraba hondo. Jamás lo vio tan preocupado y nervioso antes.

—No es tan sencillo, senpai... Hay alguien de mi antigua aldea en Akatsuki que me reconocería. Debo ocultarme de él también.

—Sabiendo que vienes de Konoha, doy por hecho entonces que estás hablando de Itachi Uchiha. ¿Es él tu enemigo?

Le parecía difícil de imaginar que Tobi hubiera hecho algo mucho peor que masacrar a un clan entero. A su propio clan, para más inri.

—Esa pregunta es complicada, pero la respuesta corta es sí. Es esencial que Itachi no me reconozca. Yo... —las palabras le fallaron, era extraño ver a Tobi desprovisto de su lado despreocupado, alegre y bobo—... Perdón. Perdón por ocultarte quien realmente soy. Llevo mucho queriendo decírtelo pero...

—Tobi —lo cortó de forma brusca.

Estaba ligeramente molesto. Sabía donde su discípulo quería llegar y no quería seguir por ese lugar. El contexto era importante para comprender una persona, pero como firme creyente de que quienes realmente somos es nuestro yo del presente, debía dejar un punto bien claro. El pasado muestra alguien que fuimos y que aunque influye no refleja la realidad.

—¿S-sí?

—¡Te he oído decir muchas tonterías estos últimos meses, pero esta es la más gorda de todas! —dijo, haciendo que Tobi agachase la cabeza—. Fuera quien fuera la persona que eras, él está muerto. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Ahora eres Tobi. Tú escogiste ser Tobi. Es una cuestión de voluntad al fin y al cabo, um.

Lo miró asombrado, como si no se pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír. A Deidara le pareció que casí se fuese a echar a llorar, pero sonriendo a la vez, decidiendo que le gustaba aquella expresión que mostraba tantos sentimientos reprimidos por demasiado tiempo simultáneamente. Para tranquilizarlo, le dio una palmada en la espalda, y en respuesta, Tobi lo abrazó, sin controlar muy bien su propia fuerza. Lo sintió temblar, y cuando apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, pudo sentir su corazón latiendo a mil.

—Senpai... Sólo quiero que me aceptes. Yo fui quien creó a Tobi para ocultarme tras él... Yo... No quiero que me odies por...

—Exacto. Tú lo creaste. Pudiste haber creado alguien serio, taciturno, poco hablador. Tenías infinitas posibilidades para diseñar la personalidad tras la cual te ibas a ocultar. Sin embaro, escogiste esa cuando no tenías razón en particular para ser precisamente así. Te gusta ser Tobi. Disfrutas comportándote como Tobi. No todo el mundo tiene esa capacidad para reinventarse hasta ese punto, como artista, es algo que sé como valorar, um.

—Gracias... Gracias por decir eso. Has acertado en más de lo que crees. Cuando veo el mundo a través de su punto de vista siento como si todo dejase de ser tan complicado.

—¿Estás más calmado ya? Que yo tenga que decirle a alguien más que no sea yo mismo que se calme es la primera vez que me ocurre.

—No. O bueno... Un poco. Aún hay muchas cosas que debo contarte.

—Lo sé.

—Y algunas no te van a gustar nada.

—¿Crees que no voy a ser capaz de asmiliarlo? No pido que seas perfecto.

La perfección era un concepto poco realista. Por tres años aguantó a Sasori deshacerse en halagos hacia el aberrante acto de deshacerse de las imperfecciones, de querer cambiar el mundo a algo aséptico y artificial que sólo existía en su cabeza. De poco le había servido al final. Aceptar los sentimientos de uno hacia alguien implicaba cargar también con su parte mala.

Tobi sonrió.

—Muchas veces he pensado... Que nos hemos encontrado para hacernos aprender el uno al otro.

—¿Por qué? —dijo, dándole vueltas a la frase en su cabeza, demasiado mística para venir de él.

—Esas cicatrices en mi cuerpo y mi cara me las hizo un ninja de Iwagakure... Fue el día que mi vida cambió para siempre. No por eso te guardo rencor a ti.

—Sería absurdo si lo hicieras, de todos modos. Nunca le tuve demasiada lealtad a mi aldea de origen, mucho menos a sus habitantes que nunca me apreciaron a mí ni a mi arte.

—Mi aldea tampoco me apreciaba. Y mi clan menos aún. Por eso dediqué toda mi vida a probarme ante ellos. Hasta aquel día.

Había algo raro en la forma en que se estaba desarrollando la conversación. Deidara lo notó. Tobi le decía que creía que iban a aprender el uno del otro, pero sólo le había contado su parte. Su intuición no era demasiado certera, pero era bueno sacando conclusiones a través de la observación.

—Tobi... ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

Él tomó una de sus manos, por un momento no dijo nada más, tan sólo parecía estar memorizando la textura de la piel recorriéndola con el pulgar, deteniéndose en cada pequeña cicatriz de batallas pasadas. La delicadeza de su acción se desvaneció cuando apretó fuertemente su agarre, haciendo que la boca en su palma rechinara los dientes en señal de protesta. Suspiró, y Deidara supo que estaba reuniendo el valor para decirle algo difícil.

—Puede que me odies después de saber esto, pero tal vez no. Por encima de mi miedo a perder todo otra vez, mereces saber —tomó aire de nuevo, Deidara lo miró expectante mientras se recomponía. No podía ser tan terrible, eso pensó—. Mi nombre... es Obito Uchiha.

Como por instinto, rehuyó su mirada. Ahora comprendía el por qué de tanto rodeo. Tobi conocía su odio hacia el justu ocular de los Uchiha y su determinación a derrotarlo algún día sólo haciendo uso de su talento y su arte. La intención homicida que desprendía a veces en presencia de Itachi no era sutil precisamente. Si era un Uchiha, entonces él también tenía esos ojos que tanto detestaba. Esos ojos que sacaban lo peor de él, anulando su cordura y haciéndolo actuar irracionalmente. Quizá debió haberlo sospechado... Fingir su muerte, huír y cambiar de identidad. Era algo tan Uchiha que no comprendió cómo no ató cabos antes.

—Senpai...

Genjutsu. Cuando pensaba en el sharingan, pensaba en genjustus. El tipo de técnicas que más odiaba por dos razones, distorsionaban la realidad y le hacía sentir indefenso tener a alguien hurgando en el más recóndito rincón de su mente. Pero Tobi no podía estar usándolo en él. Se daría cuenta... Había entrenado muy duro para detectar las invasiones del influjo de aquellos ojos en su psique.

—¡Di algo! —le ordenó.

Casi parecía que iba a tener un ataque de nervios. No. Definitivamente Tobi no le haría eso.

—¡Déjame pensar, um! —respondió.

Debía asimilarlo mejor.

Podía imaginarse a Tobi yendo una y otra vez sobre lo que iría a decir y como. Todo lo que dijo antes, lo de aprender el uno del otro y las pistas que había ido dejando, parecían como si hubieran sido ensayadas hasta la saciedad. Lo había dejado todo bien atado. Y él había caído en sus redes. En las de un Uchiha.

—¡Por favor...!

—¡Dije que te esperes! ¡¿No ves que tengo mucho que procesar?!

No le iba a dar una respuesta. Al menos no en un rato. Dejarlo sufrir un poquito más antes de contestarle. ¿Y qué le iba a contestar? Estas cosas lo incomodaban. Se quedó mirando de nuevo el arcoíris que aparecía y desaparecía en la cascada, consciente de que Tobi no le quitaba la vista de encima. Maldito cabeza hueca, la de dolores de cabeza que le estaba dando...

—Te amo.

...Y los que aún estaban por venir.

Abrió mucho los ojos, notando el repentino acelerón causado por la adrenalina que erizó la piel de sus brazos. Su rostro comenzó a ponerse más y más caliente. Ya lo supuso. Por la forma en que actuaba y la manera en que lo besaba. Por sus abrazos posesivos. Pero oírlo de sus labios estaba a otro nivel, lo hacía completamente real.

—Tobi... —dijo, volteándose a mirarlo.

Casi le pidió que lo dijera otra vez. Quería oírlo otra vez. Cientos de veces.

—Ni siquiera pido mucho a cambio. Sólo que me aceptes...

—Idiota. Ya te lo dije antes. Quien quiera que fueras, no me importa. Ahora eres Tobi —dijo, casi con agresividad. Se arrodilló junto a él, agarrando su mentón para girarlo en su dirección—. ¿Tan difícil es de comprender, um?

Un leve gemido de sorpresa se escapó de los labios de su discípulo cuando lo besó. No tardó demasiado en recuperarse y seguirle el ritmo, rivalizando con su ademán rudo. Quería poner todo su esmero en aquel beso, para plasmar en él todo lo que quería decirle y hacerle ver todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza y sacudían su cuerpo por su causa. Hacerlo con palabras no era su estilo.

No se separaron hasta que no estuvieron ambos a punto de sucumbir ante la falta de aire.

—Espero que eso conteste a lo otro que dijiste —susurró, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa seductora.

Tobi pareció quedarse en blanco durante los primeros segundos. Había querido causar una impresión en él, que perdiera el habla le valía, pero esperaba algo más vistoso. Tras el shock inicial, se sonrojó y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara, la más amplia que jamás le había visto. Iba a hacer algún comentario al respecto cuando Tobi lo apretó contra él en uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos.

—El senpai quiere a Tobi... —dijo, volviendo a usar la voz que conocía tan bien—. ¡Y Tobi quiere muuucho a su senpai!

Y sin dejar de reír como un bobo ni soltarlo, se levantó y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Tobi?! ¡Contrólate! —gritó. A pesar de que no quería que Tobi se controlase.

Quería verlo así, descontrolado por las emociones de lo que estaba sintiendo, sabiendo que era él el origen de las mismas. Era la misma sensación cuando alzando los dedos a su rostro al grito de "katsu" el mundo se iluminaba bajo él en una explosión. Siguió protestando mientras Tobi lo ignoraba, girando y girando sobre la cabeza de Madara Uchiha. Sabía que Tobi no iba a obedecerlo. Nunca lo hacía cuando algo lo entusiasmaba en exceso.

En fin... De eso le servía ser el senpai.

* * *

 _Haciendo recuento de todos los tipos de sensaciones agradables que sintió en su vida, esta era sin duda la mejor de todas. Querer a alguien y ser correspondido. Que ese alguien decida quererte a pesar de sus prejuicios, aceptando tus fallos más aún._

 _Estaba siendo infantil, lo sabía, pero había perdido demasiados años en la oscuridad. Demasiados en soledad, cerrado al mundo. Odiando. Y odiar era cansado, ya no quería hacerlo. En su lugar, prefería relajarse, ser Tobi, querer a Deidara, atesorar ese momento para siempre..._

 _—¡Tobi idiota, me estás mareando!_

 _Aquello fue lo que lo hizo parar, estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que él también estaba un poco mareado._

 _—Lo siento, senpai —dijo frotándose la nuca avergonzado._

 _—¿Aún sonriendo? En realidad eras una colegiala enamorada... —dijo Deidara con orgullo._

 _Sus miradas se encontraron, provocando una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo que intensificó todo, la agradable presión en el pecho que dificultaba su respiración y el burbujeo incesante en su estómago. En su vida pensó que sentir algo tan fuerte que casi lo desbordara fuera posible, pero ahí estaba, sintiéndose como una de sus obras de arte a punto de explotar._

 _—Quizá deje de hacerlo si mis labios están ocupados en otras tareas —susurró, su voz grave, sus labios rozando su oído._

 _Ver que le había provocado un escalofrío terminó de mandar su autocontrol por la borda. Anhelaba su proximidad como jamás había querido nada en la vida. Agarrándolo del cabello, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que su mano libre se introdujo en su camiseta de red, recorriendo con avidez cada centímetro de su pecho y abdomen._

 _Le hubiera venido bien una pared para acorralarlo contra ella y no dejarlo escapar hasta haber besado cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Podía ir a otro lado más cómodo usando su kamui, pero debía ocurrir en ese lugar la primera vez que uno estaba en los brazos del otro tras la confesión, por fin disfrutando plenamente de sus labios recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula en busca de los suyos, de su proximidad intoxicante, su calidez, su mano en su trasero apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Debía deshonrar la estatua de Madara Uchiha._

 _El hombre que lo metió en aquel lío._

* * *

 **Bueno, ya está dicho. Deidara ya sabe, en parte al menos. ¿Podría haber reaccionado peor? Sí, definitivamente. Pero creo que Obito es bueno en planear lo que va a decir y en cómo decirlo, no se, durante la serie se puede ver como usa un vocabulario muy culto, en un capítulo dijo "futil" dos veces, y dijo "¿Estoy transpirando?" en otro xD Y ya que quería decírselo desde hace tiempo es normal que le haya dado vueltas al tema hasta la saciedad. Todo lo que dijo no es casual, lo tenía muy, muy ensayado para que Deidara no se asustase demasiado. A parta a Dei no le pilló de sorpresa. Él ya sabía que había más de Tobi que lo que mostraba. Espero que eso se haya notado.**


	3. Chapter 3

Todo el remolino de emociones entremezcladas que Tobi debía estar sintiendo se manifestaban en sus actos, contagiándolo. A penas había pasado un minuto y ya estaba completamente duro. Tomó su mano y agachándose poco a poco tiró de él hacia abajo hasta que ambos quedaron de rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra. Entre besos, Deidara le quitó la túnica y el suéter y se ocupó de quitarse su propia camiseta. Tobi lo abrazó forzándolo a caer hacia atrás, sus torsos ahora conectados. La fría roca contra su espalda en contraste con lo tremendamente caliente que estaba el cuerpo sobre él.

Sin embargo había algo a lo que no había podido parar de darle vueltas desde que su discípulo le había confesado que era un Uchiha. Quizá no fuese el momento más apropiado para perguntarlo, pero si no lo hacía en ese momento no podría quitárselo de la cabeza y lo distraería de lo importante. Dejó que el beso siguiera su curso sin prisa. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él mientras disfrutaba del increíble tacto de su lengua en sus labios y sus dientes atrapándolos suavemente arrancándole breves suspiros de placer. Cuando Tobi se separó de él para apartar un mechón de pelo de su cara, él hizo la pregunta.

—¿Tienes... el ojo?

Él pareció comprender, mejor, le ahorraría tener que usar ese nombre. El asombro se hizo presente en sus facciones.

—Sí. Bueno, sólo uno. El otro... —Deidara lo observó atentamente mientras su atención se iba a otra parte, a algún recuerdo posiblemente— El otro lo perdí.

—Muéstramelo.

No sabía si sería una buena idea dadas las circunstancias, pero tenía que verlo. Si pertenecía a Tobi tenía que verlo. Su discípulo debió pensar lo mismo, pues frunció ligeramente el ceño, dedicándole una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Estás seguro, senpai?

—¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? —preguntó desafiante.

Resignado, Tobi dejó caer el párpado un momento, acariciando su mejilla en un gesto que a Deidara casi le pareció de disculpa. Cuando lo abrió de nuevo, su iris se había tornado rojo intenso y alrededor de su pupila había tres tomoe. Sabía muy bien lo que iba a encontrarse, pero aún así la visión lo petrificó. Iba a ser difícil asimilar que estaba ahí, aunque no pudiera verlo. Que por solo poseerlo, Tobi podía fácilmente superarlo.

—No quiero que me odies... Deidara-senpai, no me odies. Aunque creo que aún tengo posibilidades contigo. Sólo tengo un ojo, así que tal vez sólo me odies la mitad —dijo con una sonrisa.

Otro sentimiento comenzó a invadirlo. No sabía si enfadarse con Tobi por ser tan cabeza hueca, o consigo mismo porque alguien como él le hiciera sentir como lo hacía.

—Tu personalidad real es aún más tonta que tu personalidad inventada, um.

Acarició su espalda mientras lo decía subiendo hasta su cuello, para hacerle saber por medio de ese gesto que no lo odiaba. Le costaría tiempo hacerse a la idea, pero no podía odiar a Tobi. Tal y como él predijo, su preocupación se deshizo. Lo sintió respirar hondo, aunque aún se veía algo avergonzado.

—Senpai... Sé lo mucho que detestas estos ojos —lo miró fijamente, y él no pudo más que sostenerle aquella mirada escarlata, a pesar de que no estaba usando su poder en él, se sentia en trance. No podía ni parpadear—. ¿Quieres saber todos los secretos del sharingan? —lo besó en los labios brevemente—. Si los quieres, serán tuyos. Quiero que sean tuyos —lo besó en la barbilla—. No encontrarás a nadie mejor que yo para revelártelos. Yo te diré todo lo que quieras saber. Absolutamente todo para que puedas derrotarlo algún día. No le debo nada a un clan que siempre me rechazó —lo besó en el cuello. No, definitivamente no podía odiar a Tobi, especialmente si seguía haciéndole eso—, pero a ti sí que te debo algo. Por ocultarte cosas.

Era una proposición difícil de rechazar. Tobi estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por él. Quizá debiera aprovechar aquella actitud servicial. Un poquito nada más.

—Me parece bien. Lo acepto, pero no es suficiente —espetó—. Quiero agregar una condición más a ese trato, um.

Tobi volvió a apagar el sharingan.

—Lo que sea.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Vas a aceptar cualquier cosa que yo pida? ¿Incluso antes de saber lo que es?

—Cualquier cosa —dijo, sin dudar ni un instante.

Pasar del Tobi que cuestiona todo lo que dice y hace lo que le da la gana al Tobi que se ofrece a hacer lo que fuera era un cambio divertido. La culpa de verdad lo estaba atormentando.

—Cuando me llevaste a aquella mansión me cubriste los ojos y no me dejaste ver nada. No creas que se me ha olvidado —apoyó un brazo en la roca para levantar su cuerpo un poco, mientras que su mano libre se movió hasta la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su discípulo, empujándola hacia él hasta que sus labios estuvieron muy cerca de su oído—. Quiero que vuelvas a repetir lo que me hiciste aquella vez. Pero esta vez, voy a mirar.

Desde aquello, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza lo mucho que quería que pasase de nuevo. No poder mirar lo hacía sentirse incompleto. Tobi pareció quedarse congelado ante la proposición, un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

—Vamos. ¿A qué esperas? —agregó con voz grave, tocando el bulto en su pantalón para incitarlo— Uchiha...

Eso pareció sacarlo de su trance. Tobi se tomó su tiempo para observarlo de arriba a abajo, mientras acariciaba su pecho en dirección descendente hasta encontrarse con el pantalón. Se sintió como una divinidad siendo adorada, y eso le gustaba. Lo volvía loco. Su compañero estaba pidiendo muestras de afecto casi con desesperación, y él estaba más que dispuesto a complacerlo.

—Deidara-senpai... —susurró, oírlo decir su nombre en aquel tono obsceno hizo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentrase en su entrepierna, nublando sus pensamientos—, Tobi te hará explotar a ti esta vez...

Le quitó el pantalón con la ayuda de Deidara, que se lo terminó de sacar casi a patadas. Nunca dejó de mirarlo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y agarraba su miembro para darle unas cuantas sacudidas, haciéndole por fin sentir algo de alivio por lo tremendamente duro que estaba. Se inclinó sobre él, dejando caer unas gotas de saliva sobre la punta. Un gemido ronco escapó de sus labios cuando el líquido espeso y ligeramente frío lo rozó y otro cuando comenzó a extenderlo usando su mano, demasiado lentamente para su gusto.

—Más rápido, Tobi —ordenó.

Lo iba a matar de desesperación si no aceleraba y el cabeza hueca parecía haber perdido toda actitud servicial de golpe. Ninguno de los dos se veía capaz de romper el contacto visual, Tobi calmado con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, Deidara ruborizado, exaltado, respirando cada vez más rápido. No fue hasta el momento en que las gotas de lubricante comenzaron a fluír, cuando inclinó la cabeza, tomó aire y sopló con suavidad en la hendidura.

—Maldito... —siseó Deidara entre jadeos— Maldito Uchiha, bastardo...

Si lo que buscaba era hacerlo explotar de frustración, lo estaba consiguiendo. Y a Tobi eso lo parecía estar divirtiendo.

—Senpai, hablar así está muy feo —se burló.

Tuvo que soportar esa manera de torturarlo por unos interminables segundos más. Al fin, sus labios se separaron y él tragó saliva hipnotizado, mirando como se cerraban alrededor de su miembro. Quería seguir mirando, pero la sensación húmeda e increíblemente caliente envolviendo la hiper sensible piel de su punta lo hicieron, contra su voluntad, cerrar los ojos.

No... Tenía que ver aquello... No era eso lo que se suponía que debía suceder. Se obligó a sí mismo a abrirlos de nuevo para ver cómo Tobi trazaba círculos con su lengua alrededor de su punta, aún demasiado suavemente para su gusto, pero era algo. Apoyándose en uno de sus codos, apoyó la mano libre en su cabeza y la empujó hacia abajo. Ver la mitad de su miembro introducirse en su boca hasta la mitad, no ayudó, especialmente cuando Tobi comenzó a subir y bajar la cabeza, succionando la punta cada vez que la sacaba del todo. Fue incapaz de seguir fijando su mano en él, así que volvió a apoyarse en ambos codos, porque si lo seguía haciendo sobre uno solo su cuerpo no iba a aguantar. No tenía forma de defenderse de aquellas oleadas de placer que se sucedían sin descanso una tras otra, y la poca concentración disponible debía emplearla en mantenerse erguido.

En ese punto, su respiración estaba ya demasiado alterada, necesitaba más aire del que podía aspirar, haciéndolo sentir ligeramente asfixiado. En un intento desesperado por recuperar la iniciativa que prácticamente le había regalado, movió las caderas hacia arriba, deseando verla clavada hasta su garganta, envuelta por completo en aquella cavidad húmeda y abrasadora. Tobi se quejó con un gruñido, agarrando sus caderas con ambas manos para sujetarlas contra el suelo e inmovilizarlo. Las ganas de insultarlo de nuevo quedaron olvidadas cuando la presión que su boca estaba ejerciendo sobre él aumentó.

Por fin.

—Mmmh... Tobi... Sigue así... —no pudo evitar decir.

Llevaba un rato esperando que lo hiciera con más brusquedad. Además, acababa de comprobar que era capaz de meterlo entero dentro de su boca. Entero... La mera visión de eso bastaba para hacerle sentir una punzada de placer difícil de controlar. Debía estar atento, no podía dejarse llevar demasiado.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Tobi le metió dos de sus dedos en la boca, posiblemente como venganza por lo de antes. Gruñó ante la intrusión, apretando los dientes para morderlo. Su discípulo respondió dándole otro bocado que le hizo gruñir de nuevo, esta vez de dolor. Lección aprendida. No hacerlo enfadar mientras tuviera en su boca una parte de su cuerpo tan sensible. Los dedos seguían entrando y saliendo de su boca, y el placer que estaba recibiendo ya se había llevado todo el dolor, quizá valdría la pena darle otro bocado, aunque tuviera consecuencias. Sumisión total no era su estilo.

Volvió a apretar los dientes. El mordisco por parte de Tobi no se hizo esperar. Quiso volver a insultarlo pero los dedos se lo impedían. Entrecerró los ojos, luchando contra sí mismo por mantenerlos abiertos. Los dedos por fin salieron de su boca y ni un instante después los sintió presionados contra su entrada trasera, adentrándose en ella de golpe.

—¡...TOBI...! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus jadeos subían de volumen, volviéndose ruidosos.

Porque de repente, tanto la presión como el ritmo volvieron a aumentar, mientras aquellos dedos entraban y salían de su interior sin delicadeza ninguna, golpeando con insistencia aquel punto que lo hacía perder la cabeza. La presión acumulada en su vientre ya era demasiada. Si seguía así iba a...

—¡BASTA!

Tobi no escuchó. Si no le iba a hacer caso, estaba perdido. No tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como para tratar de parar aquello si él no lo hacía. Se echó hacia atrás, incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo mientras se cubría el rostro con uno de sus brazos en vergüenza anticipada. El placer que en los últimos instantes se había multiplicado por mil poseyó cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta que explotó con un grito contenido, en uno de los orgasmos más fuertes que nunca tuvo. Sus dedos se clavaron en la piedra, a falta de cualquier otro lugar al que anclarse para no ser arrastrado por la intensidad de aquel torbellino, el cual se volvió más violento cuando sintió su miembro pulsar una y otra vez en el interior de su boca, descargándose. Tobi no se movió hasta que la calma no se hizo presente de nuevo, trepando sobre él hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

—Katsu... —susurró de una forma que hizo que los últimos vestigios de su orgasmo se avivasen por un instante.

Quería insultarlo, o golpearlo, o ambas, pero su cerebro había quedado fuera de servicio.

—Pero si acabábamos de comenzar, senpai... ¿Qué pasó? —lo oyó decir con fingida inocencia.

—¡Cállate... um!

Aún no estaba en condiciones de pensar una respuesta más elaborada. Tobi lo agarró del brazo con el que se cubría la cara, obligándolo a mirarlo.

—Pensé que querías mirar... Te lo perdiste casi todo.

—Vete al infierno, tú y todos los Uchihas del mundo —masculló, antes de agarrarlo para besarlo con brusquedad, tanto que sus dientes chocaron, lo cual sólo contribuyó a avivar la pasión del momento.

Para empeorar todo, sus labios sabían ligeramente amargos, recordándole de nuevo lo que acababa de suceder momentos antes. A ese paso no iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta estar listo de nuevo, pero mientras tanto, debía ocuparse de Tobi.

—Hmm, senpai, eso es tan contradictorio, cualquiera diría que te pone saber que soy Uchiha.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó con lentitud, sonando peligroso.

Recorrió su torso y abdomen con la mano hasta llegar al bulto en su pantalón, duro como la misma piedra sobre la que estaban por haberlo tenido encerrado ahí durante tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué lo llevaba aún puesto de todos modos? Lo frotó con su mano sobre la tela, sonriendo cuando el cuerpo de Tobi reaccionó estremeciéndose.

—Sólo... Me das la razón...

Y en el fondo, puede que la tuviera. Porque volver a Tobi loco de placer hasta tenerlo gritando su nombre en puro éxtasis y sabiendo que era en realidad un Uchiha de repente se veía como una idea tremendamente erótica. Siempre había querido tener uno a sus pies, no de esa manera, pero si se trataba de Tobi, le valía. Recorrió con su lengua la cicatriz vertical que nacía de la comisura de sus labios y se perdía en su cuello, mientras su mano tomaba velocidad.

Sin interrumpir su tarea, irguió la espalda, obligando a su discípulo a hacerlo también y seguidamente, cuando sintió que estaba intentando quitarse el pantalón, lo empujó hacia atrás y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas.

—¿Sabes? Ya deberías haber aprendido a quitarte la ropa antes de llegar a este punto —comenzó a mover las caderas sobre su erección, despacio, mientras una risa cruel escapaba de sus labios—. Te has metido en un buen lío... Porque ahora, yo ya no tengo toda la sangre de mi cuerpo concentrada en el mismo lugar. Y tú sí.

Podía concentrarse mucho más en llevarlo a la locura. Usó una de sus manos para acariciarlo sobre la tela, dando suaves mordiscos de vez en cuando. A Tobi parecían habérsele pasado las ganas de burlarse de él. Nada iba a arruinarle este momento. Estaba sobre un Uchiha. Dos, para ser más exactos. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Se sentía el rey del mundo.

Comenzó a bajarle el pantalón hasta liberar su miembro, el suyo estaba comenzando a despertar otra vez tras oír los jadeos de desesperación que Tobi intentaba suprimir sin conseguirlo. Aún despacio, lo acarició, usando su lengua para humedecerlo, de arriba a abajo y vuelta arriba, dejándolo listo para lo que estaba por venir. Iba a disfrutar ver su expresión cuando por fin comprendiera lo que se proponía. No había habido demasiado tiempo para preparación, pero tendría que ser así por esa vez. Con cada segundo que pasaba, sus ganas de tenerlo por fin entrando y saliendo de su interior, aumentaban. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que lo partiera en dos, o que le doliera por una semana.

Se levantó un poco para dejarse caer de nuevo, justo sobre su miembro. Antes de comenzar a introducírselo, pasó la punta de un lado a otro por su abertura. Movió las caderas sobre ella, dejando que Tobi llegase a una conclusión sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su discípulo rió, su respiración entrecortada.

—Debí suponer... que tenías en mente algo as... mmhhh...

Cuando la punta se adentró en su lindo culito, un gemido interrumpió su frase.

—Oh, Tobi...

Lo sacó de nuevo, dándose cuenta de la gran cantidad de lubricante que estaba goteando, tan sólo por haber dicho su nombre. Junto con aquella expresión sorprendida e impaciente, no necesitó nada más para estar de nuevo duro del todo. Volvió a descender, llegando un poquito más lejos. Placer y dolor se mezclaron mientras su interior se iba llenando más y más, su miembro rígido y caliente quebrando todas las resistencias que encontraba a su paso.

Mientras subía de nuevo, hizo contacto visual con Tobi. Ver su rostro sonrojado, brillante por el sudor era más de lo que podía soportar, pero aún lo alteraba más su mirada, poseída por el matiz del deseo y la adoración absoluta.

—Mierda... —dijo entre dientes, deslizándose hacia abajo de nuevo, llegando aún más hondo, reprimiendo el dolor— no me mires así...

Por un segundo, Tobi lució desconcertado. Todo lo desconcertado que uno puede estar en pleno éxtasis.

—Mierda... Hazlo. Mírame... Mírame así... —corrigió.

Jamás nadie lo había hecho antes. No con esa intensidad. Se sorprendió cuando fue consciente de lo reconfortante que era. Cerró los ojos, maldiciendo de nuevo, consciente de la forma en que lo alteraba. Y al parecer, era mutuo, pues en Tobi podía ver reflejado lo que él también estaba sintiendo.

—Perdón... Senpai —dijo Tobi, colocando las manos en sus caderas y empujándolo hacia abajo, gentil pero firme.

Deidara tuvo que agarrarse a su cintura y clavar sus uñas en ella para soportar mejor el dolor. No era fácil esperar, ni ir despacio. Él también necesitaba comenzar cuanto antes a subir y bajar sobre aquella erección. Ya la tenía completamente en su interior, al menos. Dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la misma, sentía como si jamás hubiera llegado tan profundo. Como si jamás hubieran estado tan conectados de la manera que lo estaban en ese instante.

El malestar físico se difuminó en cuanto alzó sus caderas para dejarlas caer de nuevo. Su cuerpo entero se tensó por el placer, y pudo sentir que Tobi se sentía igual. No pudo evitar hacer una pausa para inclinarse sobre él y besar la parte dañada de su cuerpo, cuello, cara... Y finalmente sus labios. Había sido un largo día, demasiado que meditar. Pero sentir sus labios moverse al compás de los suyos terminó de disolver cualquier cosa que hubiera en su mente.

Se irguió de nuevo, observando a Tobi desde arriba su magnífico cuerpo, las cicatrices que lo hacían único y las reacciones que sus actos le estaban provocando. Se concentró en contenerse para no perder el control sobre sus actos. Tuvo que repetirse mentalmente que era demasiado pronto, mientras establecía un ritmo lento, subiendo y bajando, mientras recorría sin poder evitarlo su torso con sus manos, sus lenguas actuando por su cuenta, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel por el que pasaban, mordisqueando sus areolas, haciendo que su respiración se vuelva más profunda y ruidosa. Quizá había encontrado una nueva afición. Crear arte, destruír cosas, llevar a Tobi a la locura, caer juntos en ella.

—Más deprisa... —dijo Tobi falto de aliento.

Tuvo un momento de debilidad al oír aquel tono desesperado y ansioso, pero se recordó a sí mismo que por ese momento era el rey del mundo y no tenía por qué obedecer si no quería.

—¿Qué forma es esa de pedir las cosas? —respondió, aminorando aún más el ritmo—. Suplícamelo... Uchiha.

Las manos de su discípulo se agarraron a sus caderas, haciéndole daño. Sintió su pelvis moverse bruscamente hacia arriba, intentando recuperar el control, clavándose más aún en él. Dejó caer su cuerpo hacia abajo inmóvil. No pensaba seguir hasta que no lo dijera.

En respuesta, Tobi resopló con impaciencia, con voracidad.

—Senpai... Tobi es un buen chico... No está bien ser así de cruel...

Cuando sintió que estaba concentrando su chakra en sus brazos para hacerlo ascender y descender él mismo, ya no pudo contenerse. Estaba deseando eso más que él probablemente, era en lo único que podía pensar. Sentirlo clavarse en su parte trasera una y otra vez, tanto que le doliera por días. Tanto que le hiciera recordar aquel glorioso momento.

—¿Que Tobi... Es un buen chico...? Mmhh... No mientas...

Apoyó sus manos en la cintura de su discípulo para ayudarse mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos. Cada vez que bajaba sobre él, una corriente de placer electrizante amenazaba con desbordarlo. Tobi siguió sujetándolo por las caderas, moviéndose con él, chocando salvajemente cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban. El vaivén lo había hecho despeinarse, mechones de su largo cabello quedaban suspendidos por un breve instante en el aire cada vez que él se dejaba caer. No sabía cuánto iba a aguantar, pero sabía que no sería mucho. Si cerraba los ojos, oír la respiración desenfrenada de ambos era suficiente para triplicar las sensaciones placenteras que ya sentía. Si los abría, lo veía bajo él, cubierto en sudor y mirándolo de forma obscena.

Fue involuntario cuando comenzó a moverse más rápido aún, sin piedad. Como también lo fue cuando Tobi irguió la espalda y lo abrazó. Asombrado, se agarró a él, sin dejar de moverse, sintiendo su calidez envolverlo, su miembro atrapado entre la fricción de ambos cuerpos.

Se sentía demasiado bien... Su erección ardía, casi dolía, la presión acumulada en su abdomen era demasiada... Iba a estallar... Sus músculos se contrajeron y cerró los ojos en preparación. Sintió que Tobi lo besaba, salvaje y torpemente hasta que el aliento de un gemido lascivo lo interrumpió. Su discípulo mordió su labio con fuerza y eso junto a la sensación de sentir su miembro descargar en su interior, terminó a contribuír a que la erupción de placer, deseo y lujuria se desatase.

Demasiado intensos como para contenerlos, sus jadeos entrecortados hicieron eco en todo el valle, en aquel mismo valle donde hace muchas décadas dos shinobi legendarios lucharon a muerte, cambiando la historia del mundo. Deseó, cuando recuperó la lucidez, que Madara Uchiha estuviera viendo aquello. Viendo lo que le hacían a su estatua.

Tobi rompió el abrazo un momento para acariciar su rostro y su cabello. No fue capaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro, satisfecho, jadeante y agotado.

—Deidara-senpai... —susurró casi con adoración antes de besarlo.

Tras el mordisco de antes, sentir sus suaves labios sobre los suyos hizo que el malestar se fuese. Ambos estaban sin fuerzas, dejándose llevar por el bienestar post orgásmico. Tobi volvió a abrazarlo, antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato. No hizo falta.

—Pensé... Que estaba vacío... —continuó diciendo Tobi— Pensé que estaba... Muerto por dentro...

No supo si le estaba hablando a él o era tan sólo un pensamiento dicho en voz alta. Tampoco es que estuviera en condiciones de hacer un esfuerzo para ahondar más en lo que había dicho. Su capacidad de análisis iba a tardar al menos media hora más en volver. Sin embargo, se sintió con el deber de contestarle.

—No estás vacío, ni muerto por dentro —respondió.

Para él era más que obvio que Tobi no era ninguna de esas dos cosas. Le hubiera gustado dar una respuesta más elaborada, pero si quería algo más profundo debía esperar a que su cerebro se recuperase del todo.

—He hecho cosas terribles, y las he hecho premeditadamente. Podía vivir con eso antes... Pero ahora...

—Oye, cabeza hueca —lo cortó, cuando lo sintió temblar en sus brazos—, deja eso para más tarde. Relájate. Disfruta del momento.

Ya tenía comprobado que Tobi solía ponerse melancólico después del sexo. Era como si lo dejase vulnerable a sus propios remordimientos. Además, no era como si él fuera la mejor persona del mundo, a pesar de que él estuviera implicando que lo que él había hecho era aún peor.

—Como te dije, aún hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes —dijo, mientras lo peinaba usando sus dedos.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas entonces, hm?

No tenía ganas de hablar, mucho menos de discutir sobre moral, sólo quería ponerse cómodo y relajarse. Pero podía escucharlo. Si eso era lo que él más necesitaba en ese momento, podía escucharlo. Si quería dejarlo al día de una vez por todas, ese era el momento perfecto.

Una ráfaga de viento se levantó, erizando su piel. Ahora que no estaba en acción, podía sentir el aire frío que corría por aquellas alturas. Tobi pareció darse cuenta inmdiatamente, agarró su túnica, que había quedado olvidada en algún lugar detrás de ellos y se la pasó por los hombros, como si fuera una manta. Él no se había traído la suya.

—Sabes que aún no me he limpiado, ¿cierto? —le informó.

No era como si hubiera paneado deshonrar la estatua de un Uchiha de antemano, sino habría ido mejor equipado.

—Eso no importa —contestó Tobi, besando su frente antes de ir a buscar su pantalón. Una vez se lo hubo puesto de nuevo, se sentó tras Deidara y lo atrajo hacia sí, quedando entre sus piernas, tal y como hizo en la mañana—. Bien... Empezaré por el comienzo. Esto va a ser largo...

Y fue largo. Muy, muy largo.

Comenzó hablando de sus padres y del ajuste de cuentas en el que perdieron la vida por una supuesta traición de venta de información al enemigo. De cómo eso lo estigmatizó transformándolo en un paria dentro de su propio clan y llevándolo a soñar con ser Hokage para que al fin lo aceptaran. Mientras hablaba sobre su afición sobre ayudar a la tercera edad con tareas cotidianas, a cambio de las cuales recibía caramelos, le quedó clara su necesidad de aprobación.

Clavó las uñas en su pierna cuando mencionó al maldito ninja copión que casi lo mata meses atrás, aunque se tranquilizó cuando dijo que lo detestaba. También le habló de Rin, al parecer, el ser más puro, bello y perfecto que había pisado la Tierra. Según él, la única persona que verdaderamente se había preocupado por él en toda su vida, a la cual amaba y que sólo lo veía como amigo. Aprendió una lista de anécdotas de su niñez de lo más cotidiano, antes de hablarle sobre el día en que su vida cambió para siempre. La batalla contra los de Iwa que despertó al fin su sharingan para proteger a su equipo, el rescate de Rin y la destrucción de la cueva que lo dejó sepultado. Incluso fue tan lejos como para regalarle uno de sus ojos a alguien que detestaba para que pudiera cuidar a la chica por él.

La historia era triste hasta ahí, y él podía notar en el fondo, que siempre había estado muy solo. Pero cuando comenzó a narrar su rescate, se volvió macabra. Algo sobre un árbol que daba como fruto seres humanos artificiales y un Madara Uchiha centenario, manteniéndose vivo por estar conectado al mismo. La gente llegaba a hacer cosas realmente asquerosas por prolongar su vida. Cuando le habló del plan por primera vez, le pareció el montón de basura más grande que que había oído en su vida, obvio, un plan sobre un genjutsu colectivo y eterno sólo había podido salir de la mente de un Uchiha. Su odio por el sharingan estaba comenzando a alcanzar un nuevo límite. Casi le pidió que parase, que ya no quería saber más. Al final no lo hizo, tal vez por curiosidad, por comprender mejor cómo había acabado metido en esa locura a la que al parecer había dedicado años de su vida.

Lo comprendió todo cuando comenzó a hablarle de cómo presenció la muerte de Rin. De cómo quiso a partir de ese momento vengarse del mundo por habérsela arrebatado, de cómo decidió que Obito Uchiha murió aquel día bajo la roca, y que la carcasa viviente que él acabó siendo juró hacer lo que hiciera falta para llevar a cabo el plan. Falló al destruír Konoha, la aldea cuya protección le costó la vida a Rin, pero sí que logró destrozar unas cuantas vidas en el proceso. Suspiró. Aquello comenzaba a ser demasiado. Era él... Manipulando a Pein-sama y la organización entera para reunir las bestias necesarias para invocar el genjutsu eterno...

—Para —dijo secamente.

Ya no quería saber más.

—Ahora sí que me odias. Lo sé...

Sabiendo más de su contexto, consiguió ver de nuevo aquella necesidad de aprobación y afecto. Ese miedo por perderlos.

—Confía en un Uchiha para solucionar los problemas del mundo y te meterá en un genjutsu para siempre. ¿Es esa la solución de tu clan para todo, um?

—No quiero seguir con eso ya. No quiero seguir usándote. No quiero ponerte en peligro. No quiero hacerte infeliz. No tiene sentido ya...

—Eres consciente de que te dejaste manipular por un viejo trastornado mental que se aprovechó de lo vulnerable que estabas para que lo revivieras. ¿Cierto?

—Nunca lo dudé. Pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver a verla viva y feliz y devolverle la jugada al mundo entero. Por eso lo hice.

Lo estaba apretando demasiado, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a escapar de un momento a otro.

—¿Pensaste que ella te correspondería si la devolvías a la vida?

—Eso nunca me importó. Nunca tuve como objetivo traerla para ganarme su amor, tan sólo verla viva, feliz, sonriendo. No merecía morir.

—Es increíble que sea precisamente yo quien te tenga que decir esto, a tu edad. Nadie merece morir. Tan sólo sucede, um.

Ni la más bondadosa de las personas ni el más cruel monstruo lo merecían. La muerte no tenía nada que ver con el karma, era parte de la vida. El fin de la vida. Un fin que irremediablemente iba a llegar a todos y que no tenía nada que ver con la bondad o la maldad. Su discípulo no contestó. No tenía respuesta para eso porque sabía en el fondo que tenía razón.

—Tobi idiota... Necesitas urgentemente pasar página. Todo eso pasó hace muchos años. Déjalo ir.

—Senpai...

—¡Y deja también ese plan! ¡No es tuyo, es del viejo que te cargó con él!

Definitivamente iba a destruír aquella estatua. Pulverizarla con su arte hasta que no quedase ni una piedrita intacta.

Eran demasiados problemas, condenados Uchihas problemáticos, aunque Deidara tenía una idea de por donde comenzar a solucionarlos. Tobi era quien estaba llevando adelante el proyecto. Si lo arreglaba a él, el plan se iría. Decía haber abandonado la idea, pero se preguntaba si iba a ser así de sencillo, después de todo, había pasado demasiados años trabajando en esa meta. Que lo hubiera hecho por aquella chica de la que estaba enamorado tenía sentido. Cualquier artista que se apreciase, sabía que la mayor fuente de inspiración eran las emociones humanas, y el amor la más intensa de todas. Había inspirado cientos de obras, libros, poemas, pinturas... La mayoría de las canciones de los trobadores ambulantes hablaban de amor. En contraste, la pérdida de un amor debía ser igual de intensa y devastadora. Lo normal era que la persona aprendiera a vivir con el dolor pasado un tiempo. Quizá Tobi también lo habría hecho si la momia viviente Uchiha no lo hubiera utilizado.

—Tienes razón... Necesito pasar página —lo tomó de los hombros para voltearlo y mirarlo a los ojos, se veía desesperado, suplicante—. Ayúdame a lograrlo.

—Estás de suerte entonces, porque nadie sabe más que yo sobre apreciar el presente —lo besó, porque si iba a ser su amante, entonces no quería ninguna de esas ideas en su cabeza—. Yo te haré olvidar todo, al vejestorio y los genjutsus eternos. Y sino funciona, harás katsu. Y no de la forma que estás pensando, um.

Lo vio sonreír tristemente, mientras bajaba la mirada hasta el suelo.

—Debes pensar que soy un completo desastre.

—Sí. Eres un completo desastre —dijo, como si fuera un hecho—. Pero te arreglaré.

Aquella sonrisa triste se transformó en una más alegre y cálida. Si hubo algún vestigio de enojo o rencor en él, al presenciar el cambio se desvaneció completamente.

—Arréglame —contestó Tobi, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

* * *

 _Sintió la lengua suave y húmeda lamer la palma de su mano, haciéndole cosquillas. Tomado por sorpresa, la soltó._

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo, senpai? —preguntó con curiosidad._

 _—Nada. A veces no puedo evitarlo —respondió él observando distraídamente la lengua en su mano._

 _—Pensé que tenías control sobre ellas._

 _—La mayoría de las veces lo tengo. Pero en ocasiones actúan por su cuenta._

 _—Ya veo... Es interesante —dijo, pensando en una explicación para el fenómeno._

 _Tal vez eso significaba que le gustaba mucho a Deidara. Dicha idea lo hizo sonrojarse, podría molestarlo en el futuro usando eso como prueba de sus sentimientos por él._

 _—Sé lo que estás pensando, Tobi. La respuesta es no —dijo, a pesar de que él también se estaba sonrojando._

 _Tobi acarició su cara con el pulgar, haciéndole saber que se estaba delatando a sí mismo._

 _—Me voy a divertir mucho en otra ocasión probándote lo equivocado que estás._

 _Ahora que sabía que sus lenguas podían actuar por su cuenta, quería comprobar cuánto era capaz de hacer a Deidara perder el control sobre ellas. Y al dueño de las mismas... A él también lo quería ver rendido a él, igual que ese día, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar de que esa había sido su intención._

 _—¿Algún detalle crucial más que se te haya olvidado decirme? —preguntó Deidara._

 _La pregunta lo devolvió a la realidad, haciéndolo recordar por qué su estado de ánimo se había agriado tanto en la mañana._

 _"Cuando Deidara muera, vas a acabar sufriendo otra vez."_

 _Cuando Deidara muera. No "si muere". "Cuando muera..." Podía haber sido una desafortunada elección de palabras, o podía haber sido una amenaza sutil. Frunció el ceño, dejándose llevar por su enojo. Deidara observó la reacción con curiosidad, esperando a que hablase._

 _—Sólo una cosa más. Sobre Zetsu. Antes, mientras preparaba el almuerzo... Vino a hablar conmigo. Sabe que pasamos tiempo juntos y cree que me está apartando de la meta._

 _—¿Qué importa lo que piense, um? Es sólo Zetsu._

 _—Zetsu es la voluntad de Madara. Está a mi lado para asistirme y servirme en la realización del plan, y también para asegurarse de que no me desvío del camino y se lleva a cabo. Creo que él pueda estar planeando algo contra ti, para hacer que vuelva a centrarme._

 _El artista asintió, su mirada perdida en algún punto en la lejanía._

 _—Hay que matarlo —dijo con naturalidad, justo antes de que sus dientes comenzasen a rechinar y sus manos se convirtieran en puños—. Maldito hierbajo... Voy a pulverizarlo, será una bonita obra de arte... Será... ¡Tobi, llévame de vuelta! ¡Voy a hacerlo ahora mismo!_

 _—No nos precipitemos, senpai. No podemos matarlo así sin más, igual que él no puede hacerlo contigo sin echarse encima al resto de Akatsuki. Déjame pensar en algo. Lo conozco bien. Además, hay un par de cosas de las que debo ocuparme también. Pein—sama querrá seguir adelante, después de todo fui yo quien se lo metió en su cabeza. Él no me preocupa tanto, otros pueden hacer ese trabajo por nosotros, pero debo asegurarme de que el rinnegan que posee es destruído._

 _—¿Rinnegan? No me digas. Más de esos malditos ojos... Bueno, si lo que hay que hacer es destruirlo entonces no me opongo._

 _El sol había comenzado a caer, tiñendo la zona oeste del cielo de un suave anaranjado. Le pareció hermoso y sintió como si sus esperanzas se reforzasen. Antes de comenzar a enamorarse de él todo le parecía vulgar, feo e insulso, la primera vez que sintió que se interesaba de nuevo por algo así, se sintió desbordado, como si algo estuviera mal. Ambos cayeron en un silencio cómodo, que él empleó para meditar mejor la situación. Había decidido perdonar al mundo, pero si se lo quitaba también a él, entonces iba a borrarlo del universo. Abajo con todo, plan incluído. Destrucción absoluta es lo que el mundo iba a conocer si se lo arrebataba..._

 _—¡Tobi! ¿Por qué tan bruto de repente?_

 _Deidara parecía enojado otra vez. Al tratar de ver por qué, se dio cuenta que le estaba estrujando la mano. La soltó muy rápido, haciéndola gruñir._

 _—Lo siento. Estaba... Pensando._

 _—¿En qué?_

 _Se colocó frente a él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. De repente, aquella sensación en su pecho se había vuelto tan intensa que a penas le dejaba respirar._

 _—En que no dejaré que nada te pase. No importa lo que tenga que hacer. No importa contra quién tenga que luchar ni a quién tenga que matar. Y si es Zetsu quien te amenaza, entonces que se de por muerto..._

 _Sintió sus manos agarrarse fuertemente a su espalda. Sin poder verlo, hubiera jurado que el artista estaba sonriendo._

 _—No te confundas, yo solo me basto para acabar con él, um._

 _—Debemos planearlo muy cuidadosamente. Hasta entonces, no hagas nada temerario. Y sobre todo, no te fíes de él._

 _Deidara asintió._

 _—No lo parezco, pero puedo ser paciente si me lo propongo. En el fondo... Zetsu es afortunado. No todos tienen la suerte de dejar este mundo convertidos una de mis obras._

* * *

 _Dejó a Deidara de vuelta en su taller y volvió a irse al tsukiyomi. Quería darle al artista tiempo para procesar todo lo que le había dicho, mientras que él también debía meditar y analizar la situación. Iba a la deriva, caminando distraídamente entre los pasillos erráticos que formaban los cubos._

 _Todo se había precipitado demasiado por culpa de Zetsu. Le hubiera gustado seguir un poco más tal y como estaban, seguir la agenda de la organización hasta que en unos meses más tuvieran las nueve bestias reunidas, actuar Tobi un poco más, tomarse las cosas con calma y en ese tiempo, preparar el terreno para fugarse con Deidara, ir contándole la verdad poco a poco... Ahora, todo eso no iba a ser posible. Sus días en Akatsuki estaban contados y no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar después._

 _Se dijo que no era nadie. Que no quería ser nadie. Y su existencia, como mera herramienta del destino para acabar con el círculo vicioso de dolor del mundo, sólo iría encaminada a ese fin._

 _"No soy nadie."_

 _—Porque ser alguien me recuerda constantemente quién fui y cuales eran mis principios —murmuró._

 _"No quiero ser nadie."_

 _—Porque si fuera alguien no podría haber hecho las cosas que hice. Los remordimientos hubieran sido demasiados._

 _"No tiene sentido vivir en un mundo donde sólo existe la desesperación."_

 _—Pero eso no es cierto... Tengo a Deidara—senpai a mi lado. Estar con él me hace feliz..._

 _Su pulso se disparó y su respiración se volvió superficial. Ahora que sabía que no estaba vacío ni muerto por dentro, recordaba quién era. Se detuvo un momento, superado por su propio estado mental, ligeramente mareado._

 _Vio a la niña pasar junto a él, acompañada por el antiguo Obito. El tsukiyomi cambió, los cubos desaparecieron para dar paso a un bosque. Estaba de nuevo en una de las visiones que su mundo le mostraba espontáneamente. Una que había sido su predilecta y que se repetía bastante. Los siguió. Ella se apartó del camino, arrodillándose junto a un arbusto de moras y llamándolo para que acudiera a su lado. Estaban en una misión, una de rango D cuya paga no era mucha pero que Rin insistió en tomar porque era fácil y conocía al hombre que la encargó, el dueño de una de sus pastelerías favoritas. El mal tiempo había hecho que su proveedor habitual no pasase por la aldea el día del mercado y necesitaba bayas para preparar sus postres. Recordó cómo a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, pues necesitaba más dinero para pasar el mes del que una misión de rango más bajo podía darle, no podía decirle que no a ella._

 _Sonrió con nostalgia, acompañándolos mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, riendo y comiéndose buena parte de las moras, teniendo que buscar más arbustos para reemplazarlas, cosa que los hizo tardar mucho más de lo que originalmente debían... Hasta que fue a buscarlos el todopoderoso y perfecto Tontokashi, enojado porque no habían seguido las especificaciones del cliente y ahora se negaba a pagar el precio completo. Ambos se llevaron una buena reprimenda, pero a él jamás le importó, porque de vez en cuando cruzaba miradas con Rin y ambos sonreían disimuladamente en complicidad._

 _Obito siempre atesoró ese preciso momento en que sus ojos se encontraban, aquella mirada, aquella expresión, saber que ella reía gracias a algo que él había hecho. Había vivido para esos pequeños momentos._

 _Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de algo que jamás antes había notado, quizá por su falta de experiencia en el tema, aún casi dos décadas después. Perdió la sonrisa, al ver que Rin miraba a Kakashi, y un matiz que antes no había estado ahí apareció en sus ojos. Uno con el que nunca lo había mirado a él. Uno que denotaba amor. Ahora lo sabía, porque así era como Deidara lo miraba, quizá no con esa inocencia pero había algo en esa forma de mirar a alguien que reconoció como semejante. Esos pequeños detalles que antes escapaban de su comprensión, ahora tomaban sentido. Ella había sentido por él un gran cariño, pero no amor._

 _—Él sí me ama..._

 _La visión dejó de importar. Su mareo se acentuó, haciendo desaparecer todo de nuevo como si jamás hubiera ocurrido. Hiperventilando, se agarró a uno de los cubos, intentando calmarse ¿Cómo había podido si quiera pensar en seguir usando a alguien que sí lo correspondía para estar en un sueño infinito con alguien que nunca lo amó como él quería?_

 _—Soy... s-soy alguien. Soy Obito Uchiha... Y no estoy vacío._

 _Ni bien terminó de decir aquella frase, los alrededores cambiaron tan súbitamente que la sorpresa lo paralizó. Estaba tras unos arbustos, frente a la piedra de los héroes. Llevaba puesta su máscara amarilla decorada con líneas atigradas, observando a un Kakashi adulto, de pie frente a la misma. Solía visitar Konoha para espiarlo de vez en cuando, nunca comprendió por qué, pues solía tener que reprimir la gran cantidad de intención homicida que generaba al ver a su antiguo compañero en el cual confió la seguridad de Rin, y que le falló de la peor manera posible._

 _Recordaba muy bien aquel momento y que su tsukiyomi jamás le había vuelto a mostrar. ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? Totalmente desconcertado, pasó a través de su antiguo yo y los arbustos, deteniéndose junto al ninja que muy posiblemente estuviera recitando alguna oración en su cabeza._

 _—Lo han logrado —lo oyó decir tras un largo suspiro—. Son los primeros que lo hacen. Parece que ya no voy a tener ninguna excusa para no aceptar genins a mi cargo._

 _Con los demás, Kakashi mostraba una fachada muy diferente, amable, despreocupada y con un sentido del humor ligeramente ácido, incluso se diría que en parte había absorbido parte de los tratos del antiguo Obito. Pero cuando estaba frente al memorial, esa fachada se deshacía. Era una faceta que no mostraba a nadie más. Por primera vez, aquello le dolió de una forma distinta, y se esforzó en repudiar lo que sentía. Empatizar con él estaba mal._

 _—Me aseguré de que no van a dudar a la hora de romper las normas para ayudar a un compañero. Jamás los habría aceptado de no ser así —lo observó apretar los puños, haciendo una pausa para recomponerse, años atrás, aquella situación le pareció patética—... ¿Y si no puedo protegerlos a ellos tampoco...?_

 _Aunque tampoco es que le desagradase del todo ver al niño perfecto tan vulnerable y lleno de remordimientos, porque así es como se supone que debía estar._

 _—Por Kami-sama... Me recuerdan tanto a nosotros que es doloroso... Sakura no proviene de familia con tradición shinobi, pero tiene talento, presiento que será una gran kunoichi. Sasuke es un Uchiha igual que tú, también está bastante solo, más aún, ya no tiene a nadie. Quizá por eso pensé que no iba a lograrlo, al principio mostró no querer salir de su individualismo. Descartó a sus compañeros y fue a por mí con toda su fuerza, pero aprendió pronto que debía apoyarse en Sakura y Naruto si quería soñar si quiera con tener una oportunidad._

 _Su mirada se desvió hacia su yo del pasado, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, irritado por cómo Kakashi lo usaba de diario._

 _—Aunque en realidad, Sasuke me recuerda más a como yo solía ser. Naruto es definitivamente quien se parece más a ti. Recuerdo como me enojaba que te pasaras el día hablando de dulces y bueno... Parece que voy a tener que soportar largas conversaciones sobre ramen a partir de ahora. La culpa es de Iruka por llevárselo al puesto de Ichiraku varias veces por semana. Y se supone que un sensei debe ser imparcial... ¿Ves? Mi yo antiguo no habría entendido eso. Es gracias a ti que lo hago..._

 _Igual que lo había irritado una vez la manera de la que él hablaba, como implicando que el objetivo de Obito fue desde el principio cambiarlo a él o algo. En esa segunda visualización las palabras de su antiguo compañero sólo hicieron que la presión en su pecho se volviese insoportable. Apretó los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar. Una lágrima rodó por la parte arruinada de su cara, sin comprender muy bien por qué estaba llorando en realidad._

 _—Cállate... —dijo entre dientes. A pesar de que sabía que él no iba a oírlo._

 _—A veces siento que es mucha responsabilidad. Quiero decir, es el hijo de Minato—sensei al fin y al cabo. ¿Y si no logro ser un buen mentor para él? —su expresión preocupada se fue, y Kakashi sonrió de nuevo—. Apuesto a que si estuvieras aquí ahora mismo me estarías gritando por tener tan poca fe en mí mismo. Apuesto a que estarías insultando a mi inteligencia por dudar de mis capacidades, alentándome a tu manera._

 _Su visión borrosa no le permitía ya ver bien la escena. Su mente, tan abrumada por el dolor le impedía concentrarse correctamente. Cayó de rodillas al suelo agarrando la parte inferior de su rostro tan fuerte que estaba seguro le iba a dejar hematomas._

 _—Él también comparte tu sueño de ser Hokage. En el fondo... Estoy orgulloso de ser el sensei del hijo de Minato. Espero ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño._

 _—¡Cállate! ¡Kakashi, maldito seas! ¡Cállate! —gritó en vano._

 _—Gracias por escucharme Obito —dijo aún con aquella ridícula y exasperante sonrisa suya—. Me siento mejor ahora. La próxima vez que te visite traeré dango para los dos._

 _Se alejó del monumento, atravesándolo, dejándolo a solas tirado en la hierba frente al mismo. A penas registró cuando su mundo interior volvió a la normalidad. A la oscuridad y los cubos._

 _Naruto estaba solo, y era su culpa._

 _Minato-sensei y Kushina estaban muertos, y era su culpa._

 _Yahiko dio su vida, al acorralarlo a él y a sus sueños en una situación que él mismo provocó._

 _Llevó a Nagato a la locura, y lo disfrutó. Porque en aquel momento le pareció gratificante ver las esperanzas de alguien más desmoronarse ante sus ojos, tal y como a él le ocurrió._

 _Mató a cientos liberando al kyubi. Arruinó las vidas de muchos más. Y todo porque él... Había sufrido._

 _Ya no podía esconderse de su propia conciencia que lo estaba golpeando con todo el peso acumulado de sus acciones, ni siquiera en el tsukiyomi._

 _—¿Qué he hecho...? —murmuró, aún de rodillas en el suelo, doblado sobre sí mismo, temblando—. Dios mío... ¿Qué he hecho...?_

* * *

 **Cualquiera diría que disfruto rompiéndolo, ya lo he hecho dos veces en una semana. xD Pero esto era necesario para llevarlos por donde quiero. Si Obito quiere a Deidara va a costarle. Tiene demasiada sangre en sus manos ya, no se puede ignorar eso.**

 **Creo que es un movimiento arriesgado, pero la historia debe avanzar. Se va a complicar, pero todo con el objeto de darles a ambos un final juntos. En el siguiente habrá luchas, y por supuesto lemon, ese es el punto al fin y al cabo. Díganme qué les pareció, tanto el porno como la forma en que se está desarrollando todo.**

 **La continuación será en esta misma historia, hemos visto a un Deidara más calmado y compuesto de lo normal, creo que es lógico debido a sus sentimientos por Tobi. En la serie también se presenta calmado, al principio cuando iba con Sasori era todo confianza xD. Me gustaría en el futuro presentar esa otra faceta suya en la que se descontrola y sólo quiere hacer todo arder.  
**

 **¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Feliz cumpleaños al cumpleañero! Como regalo para Deidara, un Tobi bien seme de los semes, un sueño hecho realidad. No esperen mucho avance de la trama, estos dos se robaron todo el capítulo con su porno. Desde el POV de Tobi que nunca lo he hecho así. Tenía planes para más avance, pero las cosas sucedieron así y así se van a quedar. Como es un día especial, lo dejaremos pasar. :D**

 **Agradecimientos a Ale por el testeo previo y las ideas!**

* * *

Se quitó la venda que cubría su ojo izquierdo. En su reflejo de la superficie del agua, apareció un destello rojizo. Por sus habilidades curativas, el transplante debía haber sanado inmediatamente, pero aún así dejó pasar un tiempo. La mayor parte de los ojos que habían pertenecido a los miembros del clan Uchiha habían acabado en su colección para futuro posible uso de los mismos.

El tiempo de calma iba a acabarse de un momento a otro, pero antes de ser completamente libre, debía hacer una última cosa. Algo muy arriesgado. Algo con lo que se estaría jugando la vida, pero que a la vez era esencial.

En los días posteriores a su crisis, algo comenzó a inquietarle. Ideas que no eran suyas comenzaron a fluír en su cabeza.

 _"Cuanto más vives... más te das cuenta de que esta realidad está hecha de dolor, sufrimiento y vacío..."_

Recordaba la frase, se la dijo Madara cuando era poco más que un niño, el día que lo conoció. Tras la muerte de Rin, le encontró sentido, y todo ese tiempo pensó que él tenía razón. Ahora sabía que no lo tenía, pero esos pensamientos invasivos no dejaban de molestarlo, como si su cometido fuera convencerlo. Se habían mezclado con su estado mental sumido en la oscuridad por años como si fueran propios, pero ahora resaltaban.

 _"El deseo egoísta de querer mantener la paz es lo que provoca las guerras. El odio es una herramienta para proteger a los que amamos. Úsala."_

Sentir odio era inevitable, ahora lo sabía. Que hubiera algo de oscuridad en la luz no era un signo de que el camino del bien era un fracaso, ahora lo sabía. Pero ya no quería propulsarse con el odio. Hacerlo lo había vuelto miserable por años, le había hecho sufrir demasiado.

 _"Desde que una persona nace, la acompaña el miedo a morir y el miedo a que mueran sus seres queridos... El instinto de supervivencia y el afán de proteger a los que amamos son nuestras armas contra dicho miedo."_

Llevaba años sospechándolo. A veces pensó en quitarse la vida y acabar con todo, dejar de sufrir, estar en paz, estar con Rin al fin. Pero inmediatamente tras pensarlo, esa misma idea le parecía repulsiva, como si su ser entero la rechazase, lo cual era contradictorio pues sus ganas de vivir no eran muchas.

 _"Y la vida es cruel. Oh... Tan cruel..."_

Madara colocó aquel sello en su corazón, pero según él, lo hizo para camuflar su chakra, para que aquellos que aún estuvieran vivos y lo hubiesen conocido no sospechasen que no se trataba de él y del mismo modo, para engañar a los que ya conociesen el chakra de Obito. Que su forma de pensar anterior siguiera filtrándose en su mente, sólo confirmaba su teoría de que el sello tenía más funciones. Evitar que se saliera del camino y evitar su suicidio eran dos de ellas, pues era la única esperanza de Madara para volver a la vida. Tenía sentido.

Sí. El viejo sabía lo que se hacía cuando la colocó ahí, en uno de los lugares en los que quitársela hubiera supuesto un gran riesgo para su vida.

 _"Y cuanto más transcurre, más encuentros con la muerte uno acumula, más se da uno cuenta de que no puede vencerla, que los que amamos van a seguir cayendo. Porque no importa lo que hagamos, todos morimos tarde o temprano. No se puede por tanto, escapar del miedo, del odio y el sufrimiento. La única forma de protegerlos es culminar el proyecto Tsuki no Me."_

Por un momento, lo convencía. Sólo por un momento. Y Obito no podía dejar de preguntarse cuántos de esos pensamientos invasivos tendría que soportar para que su punto de vista fuera cambiando progresivamente hacia el otro lado.

Se dio una semana para pensar en cómo solucionar el problema. Hasta entonces, tendría que vivir con ellos.

Salió de la bañera del que una vez fue su guarida en el País del Agua, en los tiempos en que manipulaba al mizukage. Se acercó al espejo y limpió el vapor que lo empañaba con la mano antes de cubrir de nuevo su recién estrenado ojo izquierdo.

—A Deidara-senpai no le va a gustar ver que me he puesto otro sharingan —dijo para sí, sonriendo al recordarlo.

Tenía que volver a la guarida ya. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Y aunque afuera de su Tsukiyomi sólo hubieran pasado dos días, era un riesgo dejarlo solo. Sabía que podía defenderse si algo llegara a pasar, pero prefería estar a su lado.

* * *

Deidara no vio a Tobi ni una sola vez en los siguientes dos días.

Lo último que le dijo fue que necesitaba estar solo antes de desaparecer de nuevo en la espiral. No le dijo a dónde iba, pero él pensó que volvería en la noche, cosa que no sucedió. Sabía que Tobi estaría bien, que se las arreglaría solo y que pasar un tiempo a solas reflexionando era lo que verdad necesitaba. El problema era que lo extrañaba, pero con una sesión de entrenamiento intensiva todo se hacía más llevadero.

Poner conocimiento y darles un comportamiento a sus creaciones era más complicado de lo que parecía. Siempre podía controlar su C1 a voluntad, pero también existía la posibilidad de dejarlos en piloto automático para que completasen una tarea por sí mismos mientras su atención estaba puesta en otras cosas. En particular, sus pulgas eran capaces de rastrear un enemigo. Tan sólo tenía que tener en su mente el chakra y el rostro de la persona que quería que persiguieran al moldearlas. Eran capaces de distinguir entre un shinobi real y un clon, pero cuando se trataba de un kage bunshin todo se complicaba. Al ser esta una técnica que crea una copia idéntica del original, las confundía haciéndolas atacar al que tuviera más cerca.

Deidara llevaba un rato haciendo lluvia de ideas en una libreta, intentando resolver el problema. Apuntó todo lo que sabía sobre la misma, que no era más que lo básico. Lo que dedujo a través de sus escasos contactos con la misma. Konoha mantenía los detalles sobre la técnica en el más absoluto secreto, lo cual no era de extrañar, era superior al resto de las técnicas de bunshin, por eso debía estar preparado. Tarde o temprano se vería las caras con ellos de nuevo. Lo sacaron de los libros bingo por creerlo muerto, pero después de matar a aquellos tres ANBU lo volvieron a agregar. El precio de su cabeza en el libro bingo de la Tierra del Fuego había aumentado por 500.000 ryo más. Al menos eso era lo que decía Kakuzu. En aquel ataque no hubo testigos, pero el atentado tenía su sello por todas partes. Akatsuki iba tras las bestias de colas, Akatsuki tenía un experto en explosivos, los ANBU habían sido calcinados en una explosión justo en el lugar donde el Sanbi vivía. Y el Sanbi ya no estaba... No había más que hablar. Era consciente que un ninja de manual debía ser sigiloso y él no lo era. Pero nunca le gustó que la definición de una palabra condicionase sus acciones. Lo que él era, lo que él se consideraba iba más allá de la definición de ninja, o incluso de la definición de artista. No le interesaba ser sigiloso, quería ser ruidoso, estridente, quería reconocimiento...

Y ahora su faceta ninja detectó un problema en su técnica que no podía dejar pasar. Debía haber algo que hiciese a sus clones ignorar el kage bunshin e ir a por el original. Si es que eso era posible.

 _Pensar, pensar pensar..._

Zetsu lo estaba vigilando, impidiendo que se concentrase correctamente. Se había camuflado bien pero nada se escapaba a sus ojos con la lente puesta. Podía ver su cabeza asomar disimuladamente en una esquina del techo de su taller, pero a través de la lente lo podía ver tan bien como si estuviera junto a su cara. En otras circunstancias, habría dejado la intención homicida alcanzar un punto en el que todo el mundo en la guarida pudiera sentirla. Habría sacado todo su repertorio de criaturas C1 y se lo habría lanzado entero, figura tras figura, ave tras ave, insecto tras insecto. Los desperfectos, no le hubiesen importado, sólo borrar a Zetsu de una vez de la faz de la Tierra. Pero Tobi le había pedido no actuar a lo loco, y por mucho que sintiera aquella urgencia, debía reprimirla.

El colibrí que estaba haciendo resultó ser más intrincado de lo que él pensó. Su pico se rompió mientras intentaba cincelarlo pero al final logró crear algo con lo que estaba satisfecho, algo afilado y punzante, endurecido con chakra. Fue un par de años atrás cuando vio uno por primera vez, atravesando un valle en primavera junto a Hiruko. El incesante batir de sus alas siempre le llamó la atención y ahora estaba intentando recordar aquellos movimientos para dejarlos impresos en el ave, hacerlo más realista. Después de que su mano lo engullera, replicó varios y los dejó volar en varias direcciones hasta hacerlos explotar. Uno de ellos fue especialmente creado para Zetsu. En teoría, él no sabía que estaba ahí, no podía reprocharle nada. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando vio, tras disiparse el humo, que la cara de su espía estaba completamente negra. La explosión había homogeneizado la parte asimétrica de su rostro. Rió tanto que comenzó a dolerle el estómago y tuvo que sujetarse en la mesa.

Al mirar de nuevo a la esquina, más calmado, Zetsu ya no estaba.

—Te ves más moreno, Zetsu... ¿Tomaste mucho el sol, um?

Su estómago rugió en ese instante. No tenía ganas de cocinar. Nunca las tenía pero Tobi no estaba para hacerlo por él. Quiso ir a comer fuera, pero Pein-sama no los dejaba abandonar la guarida sin un compañero. Al final, acabó encontrando ramen instantáneo en un armario. Sabía insípido y artificial, pero era rápido, fácil y cumplía bien su función. El resto del día lo pasó en su taller esperando infructuosamente por Tobi, hasta que le entró sueño y se fue a dormir al futón de su discípulo, preguntándose dónde estaría y cuándo demonios pensaba volver.

Abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche, cuando el candil junto al futón cobró vida. Aún más dormido que despierto, consiguió distinguir su pie, las uñas azul turquesa asomando por su sandalia. Tobi se agachó, lo sintió acariciar su frente con su mano enguantada.

—Otra vez te confundiste de futón, Deidara-senpai —bromeó en un susurro.

—Tobi... —dijo adormilado—. ¿Dónde estuviste? Te extrañé, um.

Ni bien terminó de decir aquello, se encontró a sí mismo sorprendido por escuchar su voz decir aquellas palabras que de otro modo no se las hubieran conseguido sacar tan gratuitamente. Cosas de estar cansado.

Tobi se puso de nuevo en pie, se desvistió, se quitó la máscara y se metió en el futón a su lado antes de abrazarlo por la espalda, pasando su brazo por sus caderas y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—¿Es eso así? Tobi también te extrañó mucho.

Sentirlo pegado a su cuerpo envuelto en su abrazo tan apretado lo reconfortaba. Dejó las preguntas para después, quería recrearse un rato más en su proximidad y su agarre posesivo sin intenferencias.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver? —preguntó al fin, agarrando su mano, entrelazando sus dedos entre los de él.

—Necesitaba poner en orden mis pensamientos. Estoy por fin en paz.

—¿Y para eso necesitaste dos días?

—Para ti han sido dos días, pero para mí ha sido más.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

-He estado en mi Tsukiyomi. El tiempo ahí transcurre de manera diferente. Habré estado como una semana ahí. Como te dije, tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar.

—Hmm... —murmuró en asentimiento, sabía algunas cosas del Tsukiyomi, debía saberlas si era la técnica estrella del hombre al que un día pensaba liquidar, la distorsión del devenir del tiempo era una de ellas—, así que tú también tienes uno. Hace tiempo estuve en el de Itachi, el día que me reclutaron, um.

Tobi lo estrechó un poco más fuerte contra él.

—¿Qué te hizo? —dijo con sequedad—. Su tsukiyomi ha llevado a mucha gente a la locura, dejándolos con secuelas psicológicas. Yo nunca he estado, pero dicen que es un lugar horrible.

Deidara comenzó a recordar. Itachi estaba en el centro de su campo de visión, un agujero tras él dejaba pasar una luz cegadora, dando la impresión de que era él mismo quien irradiaba luminosidad. Como si fuera una especie de divinidad. A cada lado tenía dos estatuas de guerreros que parecían hechas de oro puro resplandeciente, con llamas de fuego púrpura flotando en círculos detrás de ellos.

—En realidad, me pareció un lugar hermoso —admitió, la primera vez que lo hacía en voz alta, y que era precisamente una de las razones por las que lo odiaba, su maestría por crear algo así, que en realidad no existía.

—Ya veo... —murmuró Tobi, quien no parecía esperar esa respuesta. Hubo un pequeño silencio, tras el cual, él habló de nuevo—. Si viste algo hermoso entonces eso significa que Itachi quiso mostrarte algo hermoso. Lo cual tiene sentido, no te habrías sentido bien en Akatsuki de haberte traumatizado hasta la locura.

A él en aquel momento le pareció presuntuoso, como si estuviera rivalizando con él al decirle que en belleza sus obras también le ganaban.

—¿Tanto control tiene sobre ese lugar? ¿Tú también puedes hacer eso? —preguntó, curioso de repente por los límites de la técnica.

—Podría si me entrenara, pero nunca me molesté. Al contrario de él, yo no utilizo mi tsukiyomi para torturar, sino para tener un lugar donde evadirme. Mi tsukiyomi es mucho más feo que el de Itachi, senpai. Y a veces... Tengo la sensación de que es él quien me controla a mí mostrándome recuerdos de mi vida sobre los que yo no tengo poder. De todos los usuarios de sharingan que quedan, Itachi es el único que tiene un control absoluto sobre su tsukiyomi, así que es completamente normal que pueda hacerlo y deshacerlo a su antojo sin esfuerzo ninguno. Aunque usarlo tiene inconvenientes...

—Interesante —dijo, tratando de absorber toda esa información, después de todo Tobi le había prometido contarle todos los secretos del sharingan—. Cuéntame más. ¿Cuáles son esos inconvenientes?

—A estas alturas, Itachi debe estar casi ciego. Cada vez que uno hace uso del mangekyo sharingan, pierde un poco de visión. A mí no me afecta, pero yo soy un caso especial. Itachi tiene un poder que yo no tengo, conseguir separar la consciencia del cuerpo de un individuo y trasladarla a su tsukiyomi, mientras que su cuerpo permanece en el plano material hasta que el genjutsu se rompe. Yo no puedo hacer eso, pero puedo trasladar personas a ese otro plano. Cada mangekyo sharingan tiene sus peculiaridades, sus puntos fuertes y débiles ninguno es igual a otro.

—¿Y aún así sabiendo que les va a pasar factura hacen uso de ese poder? Es idiota, um.

—Hay una manera de sortear ese inconveniente, transplantándote unos ojos de otro Uchiha recuperas la visión. A mí no me afecta porque los poderes curativos de mi piel injertada curan el deterioro inmediatamente.

Cada vez que obtenía nuevos datos sobre el sharingan, más le dolía la cabeza. Pero la culpa era suya por preguntar. Aún así, debía saber. Aprovechó que se presentaba una buena ocasión para cambiar de tema para dejar el tema de los ojos atrás. La parte izquierda de su cuerpo ya comenzaba a fatigarse por la postura, se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con él. Se acurrucó junto a su pecho, pasando su mano por la piel injertada, la cual siempre se preguntó qué sería en realidad. Tobi acarició su cuero cabelludo con una delicadeza que le hizo cerrar los ojos para disfrutar mejor del momento. Su lado hedonista no podría estar más satisfecho en aquel escenario.

—Así que tiene poderes curativos... ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Madara Uchiha lo usó para repararme después de encontrarme bajo las rocas. Al parecer, es un material creado a partir de las células de Hashirama Senju, el cual poseía de forma innata este poder curativo. Zetsu blanco también está hecho de eso.

Al oír aquello último, Deidara se echó hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido de repente una descarga eléctrica.

—Zetsu blanco —dijo con lentitud—... Me vuelvo a mi futón.

Se levantó bruscamente, dispuesto a cumplir su declaración. Pensar que él estaba hecho del mismo material que Zetsu, se sentía como si lo estuviese tocando a él.

—¡Deidara-senpai, no te vayas!

Pero por supuesto, Tobi no iba a dejarlo ir sin oponerse. Lo agarró de una pierna y él intentó sacudírselo de encima, pero de poco le sirvió. Tobi se incorporó para atraparlo de la cintura a medio camino.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques con tus manos de Zetsu, um! —protestó mordiendo su brazo dañado con la mano.

Si de verdad era autoregenerativo, entonces no importaba tanto. Podía morderlo con toda su fuerza, sin miedo. Tobi era más alto y corpulento que él, tendría que recurrir al juego sucio.

—Demasiado tarde para eso... ¿No te parece? Estas manos ya han tocado cada rincon de tu cuerpo, incluídos los más recónditos —dijo en su oído, enojándolo y avivando su deseo a partes iguales.

Sus últimos intentos por soltarse, cesaron cuando aquella mano recorrió sus abdominales, subiendo hacia su pecho.

—Uchiha malnacido...

—¿No te gusta, senpai? —dijo retorciendo uno de sus pezones.

Demasiado, le gustaba demasiado y ese era precisamente el problema.

—Que sea el mismo material, no significa que le pertenezcan —prosiguió—. Estas son mis manos. ¿Qué más da de qué estén hechas? Están a tu completa disposición, para protegerte de cualquier amenaza, asistirte en lo que necesites, complacerte hasta que mi nombre sea la única palabra que tu mente recuerde.

Con esa última frase, todas sus intenciones de pelear desaparecieron. Cuando se trataba de él no podía pensar a derechas.

—Vamos de vuelta al futón. Tengo cosas para hacerte atrasadas desde hace una semana.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas, hm? —preguntó, volteándose para encararlo.

Su deseo por él comenzó a manifestarse en el momento en que lo sintió meterse en el futón y ahora su proximidad, su tacto y la manera en la que le estaba hablando hicieron que ese deseo se multiplicase. Tobi agarró una de sus manos, sus dedos de uñas negras de nuevo entrelazados con los de uñas azules. El por qué escogió ese color lo recordaba bien, fue el mismo día que fue admitido en Akatsuki y asignado a él como reemplazo de Sasori. Fue por el color de sus ojos, él mismo se lo dijo. No le gustó aquello por aquel entonces, pero ahora lo hacía.

—Ya lo verás...

Tobi se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó, después besó la palma de su mano, jugueteando por un rato con la lengua en ella. Verlo hacer eso le pareció tremendamente erótico, especiamente porque lo estaba mirando a los ojos mientras se besuqueaba con su propia extremidad. Usando su mano libre, Deidara lo agarró del pelo y Tobi lo agarró por la cintura para apretarlo contra su cuerpo, frotándose contra el mismo para mostrarle lo duro que estaba. Ambos lo estaban ya. De los labios del artista escapó un jadeo, mientras la fricción de sus cuerpos continuaba, lenta y lasciva. No se detuvo cuando Tobi dejó de besarse con su mano para pasar a besar su pecho, luego su garganta, mentón y finalmente sus labios.

—Te he extrañado tanto que no tienes ni idea... —dijo, su voz grave y tono sensual teniendo un efecto devastador en él.

—¿De verdad, Tobi? ¿Y cómo lo remediaste...? ¿Te tocaste pensando en mí?

Deidara observó entre divertido y orgulloso cómo Tobi se sonrojaba, sus gestos volviéndose nerviosos, incitándolo sin que él lo supiera.

—Senpai...

—¿Lo hiciste o no? —lo presionó, colocando la mano sobre su muslo, apretándolo y mordiéndolo a la vez. Tobi intentó disimular el efecto de aquella repentina brusquedad besándolo, pero el artista se apartó—. ¿Lo hiciste o no? Respóndeme.

El habla parecía estar fallándole, decidió que le gustaba verlo sin palabras. Estaba seguro que lo había hecho, pero quería oírlo de sus labios. Su mano apretó los dientes un poquito más hasta convencerlo.

—S-sí...

Tras la confesión, fijó la vista el suelo, avergonzado, su rostro teñido de rojo. Era una bonita visión. Usando un dedo, Deidara levantó ligeramente su barbilla para que lo mirase de nuevo. Tal y como él había pensado, una semana era demasiado tiempo lejos de él.

—Quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo Tobi. Quiero ver la forma en que te tocabas pensando en mí —dijo, antes de darle el beso que le había negado—. Muéstramelo.

—¡Qué pervertido eres, senpai!

—Cállate, si aparezco en tus fantasías, lo menos que puedes hacer es mostrarme, um.

Aquella necesidad porque le mostrase hasta su gesto más íntimo se estaba manifestando así. Tobi había estado demasiado tiempo ocultándose, y él pensó que no iba a sentirse cómodo estando al descubierto por un tiempo. Deidara estaba harto de máscaras. La confesión había sido hace dos días y no había vuelto a verlo hasta ese momento. Quería que compartiera todo con él, comenzando por ese acto, tan íntimo y personal de darse placer solitario, en soledad. Solo que ahora él estaría ahí presenciándolo. Sin máscaras de ningún tipo entre ellos.

Y el color de su cara no mejoraba. Deidara descubrió que en momentos así actuar como Tobi le resultaba más sencillo. Obito Uchiha debió haber sido una persona insegura.

—Te ayudaré un poco. ¿Qué te parece? —agregó.

—Deidara-senpai... Para mí es un sueño hacerte feliz. Si eso lo hace, lo haré.

La tímida sonrisa que le dedicó le hizo saber que tenía vía libre. Metió los dedos un poco entre el elástico de su ropa interior antes de comenzar a retirarla. Cuando pasó de las rodillas, cayó al suelo y Tobi caminó hacia el futón donde se sentó, dejándola atrás. Deidara se acomodó frente a él para tener una buena visión.

—Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme —dijo él, inclinándose para besarlo brevemente, tras lo cual le sonrió, dedicándole una mirada que haría derretirse a las piedras.

—Dije que sólo un poco —contestó Deidara.

Envolvió su miembro entre sus dedos, recorriendo lentamente su longitud, dejando que su lengua lo humedeciese desde la base hasta la punta. Tobi comenzó a respirar con pesadez, disfrutando demasiado aquel masaje que iba a ser, para su decepción, demasiado breve.

Retiró la mano cuando quedó satisfecho con el trabajo, sin pasar por alto que una gota de lubricante natural había brotado. La recogió con uno de sus dedos y se la llevó a los labios. Tobi y él se miraron mientras él la saboreaba, salada y amarga a la vez. Pensó que eso le gustaría, y no se equivocó. Casi desesperadamente, su mano agarró su propia erección, subiendo y bajando lenta pero enérgicamente. Deidara tampoco pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre su bóxer ante la visión que tanto había deseado presenciar. Su discípulo no tenía ni idea del efecto que estaba teniendo en él verlo mover la muñeca arriba y abajo, su cuerpo contrayéndose por el placer que él mismo se estaba dando. Su propia erección se sentía ya demasiado apretada dentro de su ropa interior, rogando por ser liberada, suplicando por recibir algo de alivio.

—Tobi... ¿Alguna vez te tocaste pensando en mí antes de aquella noche en los baños termales, hm? —dijo, aproximándose a él mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

Él le sostuvo la mirada, una gota de sudor deslizándose por su frente. Por un momento parecía como si fuera a desbordarse. Abrió la boca, pero sólo un jadeo ahogado salió de ella. El movimiento de su muñeca se aceleró.

—¿Cómo dices, no te oigo? —insistió Deidara.

Apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, y se inclinó hacia delante, sintiendo el agitamiento rítmico de su cuerpo.

—Puede...

Deidara sonrió.

—Puede... ¿Eh? —pasó su lengua por los labios de Tobi antes de atraparlos en un beso, húmedo y ardiente, sus manos fueron ascendiendo poco a poco, recorriendo su cuerpo hasta quedar sujetando su cara—. Quiero saber qué es lo que te hacía en tu cabeza mientras te la sacudías pensando en mí.

—S-senpai...

La siguiente vez que lo besó, Tobi no lo correspondió. Demasiado concentrado en no dejarse superar por la situación tan pronto. Sentir su cuerpo temblar bajo su agarre lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Quiero hacerlo realidad. Y no me digas que nos agarrábamos de la mano o algo así. Dime qué es lo que te hacía en tus fantasías más sucias.

—¿Mmmh... En las más sucias...? —preguntó, deteniéndose, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Tobi acarició su mejilla, su mano luego fue hacia su cuello y hasta su nuca. Deidara sintió cómo lo empujaba hacia abajo, doblegándolo hasta que sus labios casi rozaron la punta de su miembro. Comprendió de inmediato lo que él quería que le hiciera. Siempre lo había lamido con sus manos, nunca con su boca principal. Que Tobi hubiera fantaseado con ello le pilló desprevenido. Había pensado antes en tenerlo en su boca, ver hasta dónde él era capaz de aguantar sin correrse. Pero esa parecía la ocasión perfecta.

—¿Es esto lo que te hice en tu cabecita, hm? —contestó sorprendido, mirando hacia arriba.

—Quiero saber... Si se siente igual —contestó Tobi intentando justificarse, aún algo cohibido.

Cuando se humedeció los labios, Tobi se estremeció en anticipación. Y él pensó que iba a poner todo su empeño en que no se sintiera igual, sino mil veces mejor. Comenzó atrapando la punta entre sus labios sólo un instante, tras el cual miró hacia arriba de nuevo para ver su reacción. Su expresión, evocando expectación, deseo y algo de pudor lo incitaba a seguir con más ansias que nunca. Agarró la base de su erección, agitándola para golpear su cara, su nariz y boca con ella. El sensual gemido que se le escapó a Tobi, se clavó en su mente. Volvió a meterse la punta en la boca por un breve segundo, para luego darle una lamida en círculo, mientras que con su mano, masajeaba el tronco de arriba a abajo. Una gota de lubricante brotó, deslizándose por toda la longitud de su miembro. Sabiendo que él había provocado que ocurriese, la atrapó con su lengua, recorriendo el rastro que dejó hasta no dejar nada.

—Deidara-senpai...

Jamás su nombre le había sonado tan bien que cuando él lo decía, entre jadeos, de forma lujuriosa. Necesitaba oírlo otra vez, y por eso, se lo metió de nuevo en la boca, entero. Succionando con fuerza mientras daba viajes hacia adelante y atrás, con la pasión propulsada por querer hacer gozar a aquel hombre al que tanto deseaba. No fue un trabajo fácil, ya que Tobi no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie en cuanto a tamaño, pero lo consiguió sin atragantarse. Sintió sus manos en su pelo, apretándolo contra él, sus gemidos, forma y sabor poniéndolo más y más caliente.

—¿Te gusta, Tobi? ¿Se siente igual? —dijo continuando un momento con su mano.

—Es demasiado... Es increíble... Sigue... Sigue haciéndolo, senpai...

Cambió de ángulo al lamer de nuevo la punta, moviendo su lengua con rapidez por la hendidura. En una fracción de segundo, las manos estaban de nuevo en su cabello, obligándolo a tomar en su boca el resto de la extensión. Sintió que Tobi comenzaba a mover las caderas. Gimió, algo incómodo por la intrusión, pero satisfecho por haberlo hecho llegar a ese extremo. Apoyó ambas manos en la parte interna de sus muslos y comenzó a lamerlos, mientras aquel miembro entraba y salía de su boca.

Sintió los músculos de su pierna contraerse bajo su agarre, a la vez que sus gemidos aumentaban en intensidad. Estaba cerca... Y entonces, súbitamente, Tobi lo agarró de los hombros y lo empujó, obligándolo a erguirse. Siguió jadeando, apoyado en él unos segundos más.

—Lo siento. Si seguía así iba a...

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo, hm?

Tobi llevó su mano a su propia erección, aún atrapada bajo el bóxer. Cuando lo sintió acariciarlo, tembló, reprimiendo un gemido. La había descuidado por demasiado tiempo, y ahora aquella mano lo hacía sentir alivio, pero también unas intensas ganas de más.

—Aún no es el momento. Como te dije, yo también tengo algunas cosas para hacerte.

* * *

Se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo por poder vivir un momento así con la persona que amaba. Casi parecía otra de sus fantasías que él le correspondiese, a pesar de su oscuridad y su cuerpo y su rostro desfigurados. Él que podía tener a quien quisiera, lo había elegido de entre todas las personas. A pesar de haberle estado ocultando información, a pesar de haberle mostrado un personaje creado por él en lugar de su yo real, a pesar de ser un Uchiha. Deidara quiso hacer sus fantasías realidad, pero aunque al principio le había dado mucha vergüenza hablar de ello, también le pareció una de las cosas más halagadoras que alguien había hecho por él en su vida. Su amor por él sólo podía ir en aumento.

Por la forma en que respondía al roce de su mano, Obito notó que Deidara ansiaba ser tocado con desesperación, estaba increíblemente duro, ya había suprimido sus necesidades por demasiado tiempo.

—Senpai... ¿Hay algo en tu cabeza que también quieras cumplir?

Agarró su miembro aún oculto, masajeando la punta con el pulgar. Inmediatamente, la tela comenzó a humedecerse.

—Tan sólo... Mmhh... Sigue haciendo eso...

—Yo he respondido a todas tus preguntas. Ahora te toca a ti.

Tener a Deidara presenciando cómo se tocaba casi había resultado ser demasiado. Aún no comprendía cómo consiguió aguantar sin correrse a los cinco segundos para lo que vino después. Por mucho que hubiese fantaseado con ello, no estaba listo para ver cómo su miembro rígido desaparecía y aparecía tras esos labios. No estaba listo para sentir su lengua masajear los puntos clave donde más placentero era. Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad cuando sintió que la presión que se acumulaba en su estómago comenzaba a ser peligrosamente alta. Pero lo había resistido y por ello, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Aún tenía que ocuparse de su senpai, no era sólo su deber sino lo que él más quería en esos momentos. Verlo gemir del placer que él le estaba dando era casi mejor que sentirlo él mismo.

Se inclinó sobre él, rodeando su cintura con su brazo libre y dándole besos en el cuello y la garganta.

—¿No vas a contarme? —insistió, antes de bajar aún más, dejando más besos desde su pecho hasta su ombligo.

Deidara le agarró la mano y la apartó de su bóxer, a la vez que colocaba su cara muy cerca de la suya, sus labios casi rozándose.

—Ve a buscar el lubricante, y ponme contra la pared, um —susurró con voz sensual, grave y autoritaria, provocándole un escalofrío de placer que lo dejó paralizado por más tiempo del necesario—. Ahora, Tobi.

Encontró la botella bajo la almohada del futón. Para poder tener ambas manos libres, lo dejó enganchado en el elástico de su ropa interior. Se levantó tomándolo del brazo y lo empujó hasta dejarlo contra la pared más cercana, de espaldas a él. Pegó su cuerpo a él, para hacerlo sentir su erección bien pegada a su culito.

—¿Es esto lo que querías, senpai? —dijo con suavidad, su aliento en su oído—. ¿O lo que imaginabas?

Se frotó contra él, despacio pero firme, haciéndolo gemir.

—Ambas... Tobi. ¿Qué esperabas? Tu culpa por mostrarme tan seguido lo que escondías bajo la ropa... Siempre pensé que lo hacías a posta.

Obito sonrió, abrazándose a él sin dejar de frotarse.

—Claro que lo hacía a posta.

—Lo sabía... Siempre lo supe.

—Y yo sabía que te gustaba. Con la máscara nunca puesta sabías a dónde estaba mirando, así podía vigilarte mejor... La mayoría de las veces me estabas mirando a mí.

—Tramposo... Y quítame ya la ropa interior o la voy a acabar perforando.

—Hmm... Buena idea, senpai. Tengo unas ganas terribles de agarrar ese culito que escondes ahí.

Sacó el tubo de lubricante, lo dejó en el suelo y le quitó a Deidara la última prenda que le quedaba. Quizá podía añadirla a su colección. Fue unos días después de admitir que lo deseaba cuando le robó el primer par, ansioso por poseer algo que hubiera estado en contacto con esa parte tan íntima de su anatomía. Desde entonces no había podido evitar que la costumbre resurgiera de vez en cuando. Activó el mangekyo sharingan y en un segundo, el bóxer negro había desaparecido en el kamui.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Deidara, echando un vistazo hacia atrás.

Rápidamente, agarró sus nalgas, estrujándolas, sintiendo su textura firme y suave. El azul de sus uñas resaltando sobre el blancor de su piel.

—Nada importante —susurró. Se volvió a pegar a él, rozando su miembro por entre su culito recién descubierto—. Él también te extrañó... ¿Ves?

Un gemido grave respondió a su pregunta. Tobi separó un poco sus nalgas, para alcanzar más profundo. Aún tenía que prepararlo, pero antes de eso iba a tentarlo un poco más. Tanto como pudiera suprimir su urgencia por entrar en él otra vez y reclamarlo como suyo.

—Me encanta oírte gemir... Tenía tantas ganas de oírlo otra vez —agarró su erección para acariciarla a la vez que le daba una lamida a la parte izquierda de su cuello, la respiración agitada de ambos siendo lo único que se escuchó en la habitación durante un rato—. No tienes ni idea de lo caliente que me pone, senpai.

Sintió que Deidara comenzaba a mover sus caderas, frotándose contra él, buscando más fricción.

—Mmhh... No me hagas terminar tan pronto.

—No te preocupes. No te dejaré esta vez —Se agachó para tomar la botellita y poner una buena cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos que luego comenzó a extender en su entrada trasera—. Quiero que hagas katsu conmigo adentro...

—¡Joder, Tobi! ¡Está frío! —gritó Deidara enojado de repente.

Él sonrió, y para calmarlo besó su frente a la vez que introducía el primer dedo. La intrusión lo hizo gemir, a la vez que el anillo muscular se apretaba a su alrededor.

—Yo diría que todo lo contrario. Aquí está incluso demasiado caliente.

Desde esa postura no podía verle bien la cara, así que tendría que conformarse con verlo de perfil con las mejillas sonrojadas, la frente sudorosa y la expresión que dejaba ver lujuria del momento. Se preguntó si lo que le estaba haciendo se parecería a lo que Deidara había visualizado. Le hizo gracia pensar que en la mayoría de las veces, trataba de dominar la situación, pero en sus fantasías era al revés. Siguió contoneando el dedo, para preparar la zona para el segundo. Antes de meterlo, agregó más lubricante.

Como ahora sabía que esa era la parte menos agradable, solía esmerarse por ser gentil. La primera vez no lo había hecho dilatar bien y le hizo daño. Había estado demasiado ocupado intentando aparentar que sabía lo que hacía, cuando en realidad no tenía ni idea. A Deidara no le importaba algo de dolor, pero se sentía mejor si podía evitarlo. Sus gemidos eran música para él, sentir su cuerpo, pegado al suyo, tensándose, retorciéndose, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de él era lo que más le ponía en todo el mundo.

—¿Te gusta lo que te hago, senpai? —jadeó, su boca pegada a su cuello.

Incapaz de responder, Deidara asintió con la cabeza. Obito sonrió al saber que el placer que le estaba haciendo sentir lo había dejado sin habla.

—¿Y qué me dices de esto?

Giró la muñeca y curvó los dedos hacia delante, golpeando justo en el punto que buscaba. Su cuerpo reaccionó arqueándose hacia atrás, mientras él gemía aún más alto, aún más sexy. Era increíblemente provocativo y se preguntó si podía correrse tan sólo con oírlo. En esos momentos, sentía que podía ser posible, necesitaba al artista más de lo que jamás llegó a pensar. El tercer dedo se unió a los otros dos. Ya a penas podía contener las ganas que sentía de pasar a la siguiente fase. Para aliviar el malestar que pudiera sentir, besó de nuevo su hombro, recorriendo con su lengua el trayecto hacia su cuello, saboreando su matiz ligeramente salado por el sudor, cerró los ojos al atrapar entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Ya no puedo esperar más... Voy a hacerte mío ahora mismo.

Deidara giró un poco el cuello, mirándolo con deseo, falto de aliento, perfecto, como una maldita alegoría del sexo.

—Mhhh... Hazlo Tobi... Estoy listo...

Y él no estaba listo para esas palabras. Podía jurar que estaba muy, muy cerca de terminar. Que en el momento en que su miembro si quiera lo rozase iba a hacer katsu. Para hacer un poco de tiempo que lo ayudase a disipar un poco esa sensación, tomó de nuevo el lubricante y lo apretó sobre la palma de su mano derecha. No pudiendo controlar muy bien la intensidad de su pulso, acabó echándose bastante más de lo que necesitaba. Reprimió las ganas de maldecir, tirando la botellita de nuevo al suelo antes de aplicar el gel transparente en su erección. Deidara tenía razón, estaba bastante frío en contraste con lo caliente que él estaba. Eso ayudó.

—Y mi culito también lo está, Tobi...

Miró al techo un instante, porque si seguía mirando la forma en que Deidara se apoyaba en la pared, arqueándose para que sus nalgas chocasen contra él, algo malo iba a pasar. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, y sus efectos, el muy...

Puso su mano izquierda en su cadera, sujetándolo con fuerza mientras que con su cuerpo lo obligó de nuevo a pegarse contra la pared para luego aprisionarlo. No le iba a dar otra oportunidad para que siguiera hablándole así.

—¿De veras...? —dijo cerca de su oído, frotando con fuerza la punta de su miembro por entre sus nalgas, agarrándolo para sostenerlo justo en su entrada—. Comprobemos qué tan cierto es eso.

Con un movimiento de cadera hacia delante, comenzó a introducirse en él. Deidara dejó escapar un gemido gutural, tan alto que pensó que los irían a oír los demás. Vio sus dedos tensarse, sus uñas negras arañando la pared como si le fuera la vida en ello. Cerró los ojos, cuando la presión ardiente que envolvía su miembro aumentó de repente.

—Ah... Senpai... Mmmh... —murmuró entre jadeos.

Estaba tan apretado, se sentía tan bien...

Abrió los ojos de nuevo para ver cómo su miembro desaparecía más y más en su interior, cómo se unía más a él. Deseaba, anhelaba fundirse en él completamente, reclamarlo como suyo, tomarse su tiempo en demostrárselo. Dejó la mente en blanco, intentando olvidar que todo podría acabar demasiado pronto, mientras seguía poco a poco rompiendo cuanta resistencia encontraba a su paso.

—Vamos... Más fuerte... Dame más duro Uchiha, esto no es nada, hm.

Si él lo dejaba, claro, porque cada cosa que hacía o decía parecía destinada a llevarlo a la perdición irreversible. Sus dedos se agarraron con fuerza a sus caderas mientras daba un brusco empujón. Deidara se aferró de nuevo a la pared, maldiciendo entre jadeos, su boca entreabierta, tragando aire desesperadamente.

—¿Te gusta así...? —dijo, e incapaz de resistirse, lo agarró del cabello y tiró de él hacia atrás a la vez que le daba otra embestida—. ¿O así?

Su miembro ya estaba completamente en su interior, envuelto en su calidez. Inmediatamente, se preocupó por si lo había tratado con demasiada rudeza, pero cuando sintió que él se giraba para mirarlo y sonreírle lascivamente, toda esa preocupación se transformó en felicidad. Lo besó en los labios, su alegría aumentando, por sentirse tan deseado. Recorrió el contorno de su cuerpo con sus manos, las colocó en su cintura antes de envolver su pecho entre sus brazos y apretarlo contra él. Conectados completamente, sus cuerpos, sus labios, y también, o eso percibió él, sus almas.

—Voy a hacerte mío senpai... —susurró contra sus labios, rompiendo el beso un instante—. Mío y de nadie más...

Lo necesitaba más de lo que había necesitado nada en su vida, como jamás habría creído posible desear algo. Quería ver reflejados en aquellos ojos azules, en sus jadeos y en el temblor de su cuerpo cómo lo hacía enloquecer de placer.

Deidara le dio la espalda de nuevo, moviendo las caderas para incitarlo a comenzar. Él se retiró casi completamente y lo volvió a embestir hasta el fondo, de un empujón firme y potente que hizo aún más ceñido su aprisionamiento. Dijo su nombre, entre sonidos incongrugentes.

—¿Es ya mi nombre la única palabra que tu mente recuerda?

Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a entrar y salir de él, tomándose su tiempo, los sensuales gemidos de su senpai mezclándose con su respiración agitada, ambos perdiéndose en las sensaciones que el más íntimo de los actos les estaba proporcionando. Pudo sentir con más intensidad que nunca lo mucho que lo amaba, y lo mucho que aliviaba su corazón cansado de sufrir el estar así, unido a él.

De repente, clavó de nuevo sus dedos en sus nalgas, levantándolo levemente del suelo a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad. Gritando cada vez más alto, Deidara se aferró a la pared desesperadamente, en busca de soporte, apoyó su cara en ella hasta quedar de perfil. Ver su cara enrojecida y sudorosa de nuevo lo llevó a apretar más los dedos. Tuvo un fugaz y vago pensamiento de que iba a dejarle moratones si seguía apretando, pero contenerse a esas alturas era humanamente imposible. Sintió en su erección cómo su cuerpo se contraía con violencia.

—Estás cerca... Puedo sentirlo... —jadeó.

Soltó una de sus manos y la humedeció con saliva antes de acariciar su miembro, sin dejar en ningún momento de embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas. Y con cada segundo que pasaba, más y más estrecho se sentía, más y más caliente, más y más al borde del éxtasis total. Pero Deidara debía ir primero, tenía que ser así, debía estar aún unido a él cuando ocurriera. Y por fin, la espalda de Deidara se arqueó, con un gemido prolongado. Sintió cómo el orgasmo lo obligaba a sacudirse, a contraerse tanto que la presión junto con el pensamiento de que lo había logrado, lo hicieron desbordarse a él también, con una intensidad sin precedente. Desbordarse en placer y en plenitud, en la satisfacción de haber por fin alcanzado el clímax junto al hombre al que adoraba, derramando su esencia en su interior, llenándolo.

Ambos se apoyaron en la pared, Obito tras Deidara, exhausto pero relajado, en paz y más feliz que nunca. Lo agarró de los hombros y lo volteó para mirarlo con una sonrisa inmensa. Él también se veía cansado, sensual y obscenamente cansado, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, lo estrechó contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo su calidez, la forma en que su pecho se contraía y expandía con cada aliento. Sintió ganas de llorar, rebosado por toda la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, y también algo de miedo. Ese no se iba. Nunca se iba.

—Te amo... Te amo tanto, Deidara-senpai —dijo.

Lo besó, sin deseo de por medio ya, queriendo compartir con él todas las sensaciones que en ese momento lo poseían. Sabiendo que Deidara también sentía algo por él, aunque no estuviese preparado para decírselo aún.

—Yo también te amo, Tobi.

Y cuando se fue a dar cuenta, una lágrima estaba ya bajando por su mejilla. Y luego otra, y otra... Aspiró con fuerza, en una explosión de emociones que ni él mismo entendía. Fue su senpai quien lo abrazó esa vez. Sin pedirle que se controlase, sin ordenarle que dejase de hacerlo, sin decirle que era patético.

—Me gusta verte así por mí —agregó—. Como ves, el amor es como el arte, hm.

Intenso y desmedido, pero también...

—No quiero que sea fugaz —dijo Obito sin pensarlo.

—Casi... Casi como el arte.

Sonrió. No quería que lo soltase, temiendo que si lo hacía sería la última vez. Pues nunca se sabía lo que deparaba el mañana. A veces sentía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño y de un momento a otro se despertaría en su futón a una realidad donde él no lo amaba. Luego se sentía estúpido pensándolo.

—Quiero que durmamos juntitos y abrazados —susurró de repente.

—Tiene gracia que digas algo así después de todas las guarradas que me has dicho antes.

—Porque senpai, era el tiempo de decir guarradas. Y ahora es el tiempo de dormir abrazados -explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Deidara limpió su cara con la mano aún algo húmeda por las lágrimas.

—Hemos dejado la habitación hecha un desastre. Deberíamos limpiar primero, y lavarnos. ¿Dónde tiraste mi ropa interior por cierto? —dijo, examinando el suelo.

—Eh... Esto... Los tiré hacia atrás... No sé dónde cayeron... ¡Pero te puedo prestar unos míos!

—Lo que tú quieres es que me ponga tu ropa interior, pervertido —dijo, haciendo reir, era increíble que fuera capaz de pasar tan rápido de la risa al llanto—. Y no lo necesito. Tengo más, además los tuyos o son mi talla.

—Oh, senpai... —dijo, decepcionado.

Echó un vistazo por la habitación. En verdad estaba desastrosa. Las sábanas del futón revueltas, la ropa que tenía cuando llegó tirada a un lado, su ropa interior por otro, la botella de lubricante abierta en el suelo, goteando, el charco blanquecino, junto a la pared donde habían estado.

—No quiero limpiar, quiero dormir... Vamos... Llevo muchas noches sin verte...

Tiró de él, y Deidara no se pudo resistir, aunque no lo reconociera, él también debería estar cansado. Quería abrazarlo mientras su consciencia se apagaba poco a poco hasta dormirse, respirando aquel aroma a sexo que emanaba de él y que le recordaba que le pertenecía. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en ir a buscar ropa interior limpia. Arreglaron las mantas y se acostaron, Obito abrazando a Deidara por la espalda, bien apretado a él.

—Buenas noches, senpai —dijo alegremente.

Aún sentía todo el revoltijo de emociones en su estómago, pero por encima de eso la felicidad de poder estar con él y sentirse amado.

—Buenas noches, Tobi —murmuró.

Y poco a poco, fue consciente otra vez de que todo podría acabar en el momento menos esperado. Estaba harto de sentirse así, pero no sabía cómo pararlo. No quería volver a estar solo. El miedo volvió.

—Quédate siempre conmigo... Te necesito... —susurró en su oído.

—Hm...

Deidara ya estaba, más dormido que despierto. Y el descontrol de emociones seguía su curso, demasiado tarde para pararlo, a pesar del cansancio físico.

—No me abandones.

Lágrimas comenzando a fluír de nuevo, mientras recordaba los momentos de su pasado en los que se sintió más desdichado y solo.

—No mueras... No mueras tú también...

* * *

 **Me hace feliz saber que les está gustando el tono más angst! Me gusta hacer un poco de todo con ellos. Bueno, me costó mucho escribir este lemon, siempre me entran manías "¿Esto suena bien? ¿No me estaré repitiendo? ¿No he puesto ya algo parecido? ¿Dónde está mi pañuelo para parar el #nosebleed y el #eyebleed?**

 **Lybra, sí, le di muchas vueltas al tema y Zetsu no se puede quedar vivo. Hice una lista de cosas que los amenazaban y una de ellas es zetsu, aunque hay un par más de las que me tengo que ocupar también. Ya Tobi va a comenzar a hacer planes, aunque no todo le saldrá como quiere. Ya veremos qué ocurre, algunas escenas las tengo muy vívidas en mi cabeza, otras son más vagas. Pero confío en que los huecos se vayan rellenando conforme pienso en ello. El lemon en la cabeza de Madara me dejó mindfuckd hasta a mí. Al principio iban a volver a la casa de Tobi en el país del agua, pero iba a ser en la terraza donde había un columpio de esos para dos que Tobi robó para él y su senpai (es un romántico), pero la idea aunque me gustaba, no lo hacía al 100%, y creo que una vez vi una imagen del Valle del Fin y pensé "qué sitio más guapo en realidad... A Dei le gustaría tanto que trataría de destruírlo" y BAM supe que tenía que ser ahí porque fue Madara el que lo manipuló y eso era como darle en toda la cara con el lemon. Y sí, Hashirama lo encontraría muy divertido, estoy segura de ello. Quizá hasta Madara lo hiciera, por fin un seme en la familia. Tengo planes para el Zetsu Negro, aunque son más bien inmediatos, para el desenlace también tengo algo pensado pero debo desarrollarlo más.**

 **Morty, también sufro al hacer sufrir a Obito, pero es irresistible. Me pasa con algunos personajes jajaj espero que te haya gustado este :D por el cumpleañero!**

 **Mochi, tienes razón, es un buen paso que se arrepienta, aún debe pagar penitencia con sufrimiento xDDD y si puede resarcir a algunos, quizá no pueda resarcir a todos porque no quiero que todo acabe superrr bien pero sí a alguna gente. En la serie se mete aún más en el lodo. Es gracioso. El culito de Dei salvó el mundo al final. Ese es el plan, que vivan felices juntos por siempre :D espero poder lograrlo.**

 **Ale, para hacerlo avanzar lo primero que tenía que ir fuera era su amor por Rin, porque es ir a lo seguro porque ya está muerta, es usar su amor por ella de escudo para no enamorarse de nuevo y no sufrir. Además ya es hora de que rehaga su vida, y si es con Dei mejor, limoncito rico. A mí me cae muy bien el Zetsu blanco y su pasión por la caca, la caca es abono para las plantas, quizá por eso tiene esa obsesión, yo no digo nada xD Dei ya le tomó demasiado cariño a Tobi como para importarle que sea un Uchiha. Seguro que me dejé cosas, era tanto lo que le tenía que decir que es normal aunque se puede atribuir a que Obito es un despistado jsjsj quería que le dijese que lo ama en un momento de pánico y que le saliera solo así sin planear ni nada. Creo que Deidara no odia tanto el sharingan, o sea, sí pero cuando Kakashi le arrancó el brazo que le quedaba, su única forma de hacer arte, con el ojo ese que tanto odia, el tipo iba por ahí sin brazos como "oh, ese debe ser el sharingan como el de Itachi, whatever", creo que le cabreó más el hecho de que Sasuke no se meara en los pantalones al ver a su C4 y le dolió en su orgullo de artista. Tienes razón con lo de las emociones, no las controla, lo controlan a él. "No hay nada mejor después del sexo que conspirar para matar gente" eso es muy cierto, matar gente juntitos. Qué romántico. Kakashi volverá a salir, aquí van a sufrir todos. Gracias por el apoyo y las ideas :D  
**

 **guest, gracias por el apoyo! En el siguiente, veremos por fin a Zetsu haciendo de las suyas. Y Dei hará una pequeña visita al país de los cubos blancos (más conocido como tsukiyomi) así como adelanto. Tobi, ve escondiendo tu colección de ropa interior robada. Bueno disfruten del lemon porque no se cuando voy a poder poner el siguiente lemon en la historia T_T. Pero ya compensaré en la colección de oneshots.  
**

 **¡Gracias por leerme y hasta el siguiente!**


	5. Chapter 5

El pelícano de arcilla planeaba bajo un cielo cubierto por gigantescas nubes grises. Era una época lluviosa en aquel lugar de la geografía, y aunque en esos momentos no lo hacía, el aguacero podría empezar en cualquier momento.

Sin preocuparse demasiado por ello, Deidara miraba el paisaje bajo él, buscando el lugar que le interesaba con su lente. Tobi lo había agarrado de la mano poco despues de partir, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, en un silencio confortable. Llevaba puesta la máscara, como siempre cuando estaban en público, pero aunque no había dejado del todo la personalidad con la que lo conoció, esta ahora salía menos a la superficie. Aunque seguía estando ahí, dándole la razón a él sobre que su discípulo disfrutaba comportándose como Tobi, tanto de hecho, que aún lo hacía incluso cuando no había necesidad, pues estaban a solas. Pero él, que la consideraba una faceta más de su persona tan válida como cualquier otra, se alegraba que eso fuera así. Esa faceta camaleónica suya era una de las cosas que le atraían de él.

Llegado un punto, Tobi le apretó fuertemente la mano, haciéndolo preguntarse qué es lo que estaría pensando. Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de preguntar, fue él quien habló segundos después.

—Me está volviendo a pasar. Tengo que hacer algo al respecto y pronto.

Y él sabía muy bien de qué hablaba. Su odio por Madara Uchiha aumentó. Porque lo privó de su libertad, ya no sólo manipulándolo con palabras y metiéndole ideas en la cabeza, sino privándolo de su libre albedrío por medio de alguna técnica producto de una mente enferma. Él podría haber hecho a Tobi cambiar de opinión, hacerlo darse cuenta que no estaba muerto por dentro, pero contra eso no sabía qué hacer, porque ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de técnica era esa, o como funcionaba.

—¿Cómo te afecta? —preguntó, porque a pesar de que no quería saber para no comenzar a enojarse tan temprano en la mañana, necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba comprender qué es lo que le estaba pasando a Tobi.

—Siento una gran necesidad de ir a determinado lugar para supervisar cómo van mis proyectos.

—No te matará especificar un poco más, um.

Siempre que daba pocos detalles, lo hacía porque sabía que su respuesta no iba a gustarle. No podía ver su expresión tras la máscara, pero pudo sentir que respiró hondo antes de proceder.

—Un sitio... Donde se está formando ahora mismo un ejército de clones de Zetsu blanco mejorados que iba a usar como emergencia para invadir Kumo o Konoha en caso de que los demás métodos que tenía pensados fallasen. Los Jinchuuriki de esas aldeas iban a ser los más problemáticos, el hachibi por su parentesco con el mismo Raikage, y el kyubi por tener tanta gente a su alrededor dispuesto a protegerlo.

Sólo de imaginar un ejército de Zetsus era suficiente para darle escalofríos, pero algo más en su explicación lo ofendió, algo que lo hirió en su orgullo de artista.

—Con un solo Zetsu hay de sobra en el mundo. Y pronto no habrá ninguno, que es el número de Zetsus exacto que debería haber en total —dijo, soltando su mano para cruzarse de brazos—. No puedo creer que fueras a mandarlos a ellos a destruir villas ocultas en lugar de a mí. Sabes que es mi pasatiempo favorito, hm.

Tobi parecía estar mirando el paisaje bajo ellos, Deidara hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver su expresión.

—Por eso dije, en caso de que los demás métodos fallasen —murmuró, como si hablar de ello lo incomodase, él comprendió lo que quería decir, por supuesto, su poder destructivo era un gran recurso en el plan que implantó en la mente del líder, sería inconveniente que decidiera mandarse a la tumba por todo lo alto antes de tiempo—. Lo siento...

Al decirlo, tomó de nuevo su mano, masajeando el revés de la misma con el pulgar. Él sabía muy bien por qué le pedía perdón, aunque sintió que no hacía falta, cuando uno es un shinobi no le queda otra que obedecer. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de saber que el propósito de todo era un jodido genjutsu eterno.

—Nunca me molestó ser una herramienta en los planes de otros —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia al tema—. Siempre lo fui en realidad, llámalo Iwagakure, llámalo Akatsuki. Completar misiones para el Tsuchikage, completar misiones para Pein-sama, es lo mismo. Mi único intento de ser libre, duró poco.

Aún recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer el berrinche que armó el día que abandonó Iwa con la intención de convertirse en un mercenario solitario. Fue poco después de conseguir por fin el codiciado kinjutsu que lo convertiría en el concepto de sí mismo que buscaba. Sin embargo, su felicidad se hizo añicos cuando todo el mundo le dio la espalda. No era la primera vez que Deidara desobedecía a su sensei, pero él había sido muy serio cuando le prohibió hacer tales modificaciones en su cuerpo. Lo de menos eran las bocas en sus manos, pero que hubiera permitido a un bakuton seirei fusionarse con su corazón, eso le costaba de aceptar. Le parecía casi abominable que le hubiera dado permiso para invadir su mismo ser y cambiar su esencia. Convertirse en una bomba. Todo él. Kurotsuchi, que siempre lo apoyaba en las discusiones y bromas pesadas que preparaba contra su abuelo, esa vez, se puso de parte del viejo. Le gritó, lo insultó, a él y su arte, dijo que había llevado demasiado lejos sus hobbies tontos. Después lo retó a una pelea. Siendo unos años menor que él, una chuunin recién ascendida a la que conocía demasiado bien, no le costó trabajo imponerse, pero Onoki los interrumpió al ver que ambos iban en serio y podrían acabar lastimándose mutuamente.

Deidara le había gritado incontables veces en mitad de una discusión que se iba a ir y no iba a volver y Onoki estaba tan harto de oírlo que cuando lo dijo esa vez, pensó que era como las anteriores. Pero no. Esa vez se fue de verdad. Ya consiguió lo que quería, no tenía por qué aguantarlo más. Montado en su pájaro que aún era un prototipo, lanzó bombas en lugares al azar para mostrarles su rabia contenida una última vez. Se arrepintió en ocasiones, pero estaba ganando renombre internacional, haciéndose famoso por su gran poder destructivo. "Deidara, el joven mercenario del país de la Tierra". Gente de todas partes venía a contratarlo para trabajitos que necesitaban ser resueltos con contundencia. Le hubiera gustado ser apreciado también por el lado artístico, era frustrante al principio pero aprendió a vivir con la idea que los brutos que lo contrataban no tenían la sensibilidad necesaria para apreciar la belleza del grandioso momento en que una de sus creaciones por fin detona.

Fue esa misma fama lo que ocasionó que lo reclutaran contra su voluntad en Akatsuki para sustituir a Orochimaru. Pero superado el período de adaptación, la organización le proporcionó estabilidad y protección las cuales son más precarias cuando uno va en solitario y comienza a aparecer en los libros bingo. Sasori era inventivo a la hora de pelear y difícil de pillar desprevenido y Zetsu siempre estaba ahí velando por ellos por si había que recurrir a refuerzos. Deidara sólo puso una condición: que lo dejaran hacer las cosas a su manera.

Y si eso se respetaba, él iba a ser leal y eficiente como el que más.

Tobi pasó su brazo por la espalda, para atraerlo hacia sí. Sintió que no sabía cómo continuar con la conversación, así que en su lugar lo estaba abrazando. Él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la agradable brisa que soplaba de frente.

—Entonces dime, ¿cual iba a ser tu siguiente movimiento?. Tal vez eso nos de una idea de cómo deshacer el lío en el que te has metido —preguntó Deidara.

—Ir deshaciéndome de todos ustedes poco a poco para evitar problemas en la siguiente fase del proyecto ahora que sólo hacían falta tres bestias más —dijo, su tono denotando incomodidad, haciendo obvio que no le agradaba el tema.

Bien. Empezó fuerte. Deidara no le tenía miedo a morir, aunque sí que se lo tenía a morir en unos términos que no fueran los suyos. Pero no lo hubieran pillado desprevenido, estaba seguro de eso. Su determinación era más fuerte que todo lo demás. Si debía irse del mundo lo haría a su manera.

—Curioso lo mucho que has cambiado de parecer, después de ver lo que tu senpai sabe hacerte —dijo para animarlo a seguir. Si se enojaba Tobi podría cerrarse a él y dejar de contarle cosas así de forma tan directa.

En respuesta, Tobi lo abrazó más fuerte.

—No sé a quién tengo que agradecer por esto, no sólo por haberme enamorado de ti, sino también porque me correspondas y me aceptes como soy.

—Deja las cursiladas para luego —contestó, a pesar de que su sonrisa se volvió más amplia al oírlo por verlo hablar de las sensaciones que le provocaba—, y sigue contándome.

—Itachi era mi prioridad. Él era quien más dolores de cabeza iba a darme. Una vez me sirviera de Sasuke para ello, pensaba revelarle que su hermano sólo seguía órdenes de Danzo Shimura cuando aniquiló al clan entero. Reenfocar su sed de venganza en Danzo me allanaría el camino para arrebatarle su ojo. Con el kotoamatsukami, Pein-sama haría todo lo que yo le ordenara sin rechistar.

—Un momento —lo interrumpió Deidara—. ¿Por qué siempre que me cuentas algo sobre tu plan siempre hay ojos de por medio?

Ya hacía rato que todo el enrevesado contrabando ocular que se traía Tobi entre manos le había cansado.

—Me pediste que fuera honesto contigo, senpai, y lo estoy siendo, aunque duela.

Estaba en lo cierto. Ahí no tenía nada que reprocharle.

—Puesto que tus planes han cambiado, Itachi ya no es un impedimento para ti —respondió, imaginando que ya no necesitaría matarlo—. Pero yo sí tengo cosas en su contra, y algún día pelearé contra él y le venceré.

Iba a ser una pelea justa, ganada con sus habilidades y nada más. Quería verlo rendirse ante su arte, y lo iba a conseguir costase lo que costase. Esfuerzo e ingenio contra un desmesurado don natural.

—Es importante para ti. Lo sé. Y yo ya te dije que iba a ayudarte, ¿recuerdas? No le debo nada a Itachi.

—Pero el mérito será sólo mío, um.

Al ver que habían llegado al lugar que le interesaba, el ave comenzó el descenso.

—Claro que sí, Deidara-senpai —dijo, con la voz aguda que tan bien conocía—. Pronto Tobi te llevará a destruír con él los clones de Zetsu.

—Necesitaré cantidad de arcilla extra para una ocasión tan especial —respondió él devolviéndole la sonrisa que sabía estaba bajo la máscara.

Una vez en tierra, no podrían permitirse seguir conspirando. Nunca se sabía quién podría estar escuchando. La pequeña montaña de caolinita se erigía junto a un lago. Deidara solía ir ahí un par de veces al mes a reponer su suministro de arcilla, él sólo tenía que buscar la materia prima de mejor calidad y el pelícano comenzaría a comerla.

Mientras el pájaro cumplía con su función, Deidara observó a Tobi. Se había sentado en la orilla del lago, mirando al agua. Esas voces e impulsos que sentía parecían molestarlo cada vez más y más. Sintió que debería hacer algo, no sólo porque detestaba verlo así, tan acostumbrado al Tobi hiperactivo, sino porque temía que al final acabasen convenciéndolo para caer de nuevo en los viejos hábitos. Se aproximó a él, reprimiendo el impulso de acariciar su espalda en un gesto reconfortante. Nada de muestras de afecto al aire libre hasta que Zetsu estuviera fuera de la escena.

Dicen que los primeros días de un romance son los más intensos, y a él le molestaba no poder disfrutar con plenitud esa etapa temprana que duraría muy poco y no volvería a repetirse, el nerviosismo y entusiasmo entremezclados, la atracción continua, el deseo constante, las hormonas incontenibles, la sensación de estar flotando... Jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie.

—Hey, cabeza hueca. Más allá de la colina hay una cascada. ¿Quieres que te lleve a verla después? —dijo para animarlo.

No era tan impresionante como la catarata del Valle del Fin, pero tenía un encanto natural que la otra no poseía. Oyó a Tobi ahogar un grito tras la máscara a la vez que entrelazaba sus manos frente a la misma, entusiasmado.

—¡Tobi irá con su senpai donde él quiera! —exclamó con tono infantil.

Pudo sentir que él también estaba conteniendo sus muestras de afecto, le frustró no poder recibirlas pero quedó satisfecho al ver que había conseguido sacarlo de su tristeza.

—¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Cerca del río hay una cueva con un lago subterráneo que te va a gustar aún más —susurró.

Era un sitio hermoso, y podrían tener algo más de intimidad. La máscara se giró hacia él, le hubiera gustado ver la sonrisa detrás de la misma aunque se conformó con imaginarla. De repente, Tobi se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Tobi también recordó algo que le va a gustar mucho a Deidara-senpai! —dijo.

Y con eso desapareció en su kamui.

A pesar de que a Deidara aún le inquietaba la técnica, estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse. Era lo que venía de equipaje con él, al ser Uchiha. Al convertirse en amantes no le quedaba otra alternativa más que aceptarlo con todo y las técnicas del odioso sharingan. Muchas veces pensó que casi parecía una burla del destino, pero era él quien iba a reír el último, pues Tobi no era un Uchiha estirado, inexpresivo y arrogante como sí lo eran los demás. Aunque últimamente le había dado acceso a su trasfondo oscuro y decaído, producto de estar demasiados años pensando que estaba muerto por dentro. Si acaso, haberse ganado su confianza como para que él lo permitiera entrar ahí sólo podía ser algo bueno.

Volvió a prestar atención al pájaro, que seguía atiborrándose de arcilla en bruto, a la vez que escupía piedras y otras impurezas. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no vio las decenas de pares de ojos amarillos que sobresalían a ras de suelo, camuflando sus rostros blancos en el suelo de caolinita.

* * *

...

* * *

El kamui dejó a Obito en la Montaña Cementerio, el inhóspito lugar elegido por ancestrales criaturas legendarias como su lecho de muerte. Pensándolo así, no le pareció raro que Madara Uchiha, en su arrogancia, lo eligiera como su propia tumba. En los últimos días había sentido una creciente urgencia por visitarlo. El lugar lo atraía irremediablemente, sirviéndose de pensamientos invasivos, y ahora por fin estaba ahí, en un intento desesperado por acallar aquel impulso a la vez que iba a buscar algo que creía, le iba a gustar a su senpai.

Pasó más allá del árbol en cuyas raíces se estaban formando los clones de Zetsu, no por mucho tiempo más, y entró al almacén de armas que perteneció a Madara Uchiha. Se aproximó a una estantería, tomó un pergamino y lo abrió. Todos los apuntes que Madara había hecho sobre el sharingan en su juventud estaban ahí. Su caligrafía cursiva y cuidada, tan llena de florituras que a veces costaba descifrar, acompañada con dibujos explicativos sobre sus teorías. Distintos diseños de mangekyo sharingan que habían pertenecido a Uchihas de su generación. Una información invaluable que sólo él conocía y que Deidara iba a encontrar tremendamente útil a la hora de enfrentarse a Itachi. No bromeó, cuando le dijo que le iba a mostrar todos los secretos. Tobirama habría derramado sangre por tener en su poder aquel pergamino, y él se lo iba a ofrecer a su amor gratis.

Activando de nuevo el mangekyo, lo absorbió con el kamui.

El lugar le despertaba una extraña nostalgia. Quería verlo arder, pero una parte de él extrañamente dominante repudiaba la idea con exagerada vehemencia. Sin duda, cosa del sello. Pero planear en como quitarlo resultó ser una tarea más dura de lo que pensó. No conseguía centrarse, y eso, posiblemente se debiera al mismo hecho de llevarlo puesto.

Al sentir la presencia de Zetsu ahí, sintió un enojo frío como el hielo invadirlo. Obito tenía dos modalidades diferentes de enfado, uno ardiente, en el que sentía su sangre hervir en las venas, y otro helado el cual era el más frecuente y temible. Observó cómo la figura blanca y negra rodeada por la estructura vegetal protectora aparecía del suelo, ataviada en la túnica de Akatsuki. Aún cuando hubo salido del todo, lo único que hizo fue mirarla fijamente en silencio con intensidad, su sharingan activado sólo por si acaso. Por unos instantes, sólo hubo silencio.

—Al fin vienes —la grave voz del Zetsu negro anunció—. ¿Al fin centrándote? ¿O son otros motivos los que te traen aquí?

—Queríamos hablarte en privado —anunció el Zetsu blanco—. Pero siempre pareces estar con Deidara.

—Tienes un destino que cumplir, Obito. No lo olvides —prosiguió la parte negra. Él aún no dijo nada, demasiado concentrado en controlar su ira helada—. ¿Por qué has ordenado a Kakuzu y Hidan volver del País del Fuego? Pensé que ibas a sacrificarlos para hacer pensar a Konoha que estaban marcándose un logro y pillarlos confiados.

—Ya no me parece tan buen plan. Voy a asignarles la caza del jinchuuriki del rokubi.

—Pero dijiste que con sus ansias por recompensas y sangre lo único que hacían era poner a Akatsuki en la mirilla pública cuando tú preferías actuar con discreción —replicó el blanco.

—Konan o Rikudo pueden encargarse del rokubi sin problemas, tú mismo lo dijiste. Y tenemos a los zetsus y las otras siete bestias para hacernos con los últimos dos junchuuriki.

Obito estaba comenzando a aburrirse del intercambio. Se supone que Madara lo dejó a él al cargo, y Zetsu siempre lo había obedecido sin cuestionarlo en nada. Al no ser ninguno de los dos un ser humano, se preguntó si se debía al hecho que al ser la parte negra la mera alegoría de la voluntad de su salvador, no estaría intuyendo algo contra lo que estaba programada para rebelarse. Quizá aquel sello también lo conectaba con él y con todo lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo. No era una hipótesis descabellada.

—He decidido hablar con ellos para que cambien de comportamiento. Kakuzu controla cualquier tipo de chakra elemental y su experiencia es valiosa, sin mencionar sus extensos conocimientos en ninjutsu curativo, algo que nos falta desde que Orochimaru se fue. Hidan por su parte es cierto que ya no me sirve para nada, pero sirviéndoselo en bandeja a Konoha en el momento oportuno y no antes, creará una distracción a la hora de conseguir al kyubi —improvisó tratando de conservar la calma.

—¿Y Deidara? —insistió con suspicacia la voluntad de Madara—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para él?

—Lo enviaré a Konoha con el escuadrón encargado de ir a por Naruto Uzumaki. En Kumo estaría en desventaja elemental. Según mis cálculos, él es quien más se opondría al proyecto después de Itachi, por lo que tras servirnos de su poder destructivo para debilitar Konoha ya no tendré más usos para él. Me encargaré personalmente de que no salga de esa.

Y decirlo le dolía. Inmensamente. Pero cualquier cosa para conseguir que Zetsu dejara de prestarle atención. Aunque algo le decía que todo era inutil. Que ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Debieron haber sido más discretos...

—Mejor deja que seamos nosotros quienes se encarguen de eso último.

Una gélida intención homicida saturó el aire de la caverna.

—¿Estás cuestionando mis decisiones, Zetsu? —dijo entre dientes, conteniendo las ganas de aniquilarlo ahí mismo—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Sí. Las estamos cuestionando. Por eso, por tu bien, y por el del plan, vamos a estar tomando decisiones por nuestra cuenta —dijo el blanco—. Al menos hasta que vuelvas a ser el de siempre. Lo siento Tobi. Lo siento...

Esa última disculpa hizo que un extraño escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Se quedó petrificado, asimilando lo que podría significar.

—Si es cierto como dices que Deidara no es para ti mas que un recurso, no te importará —agregó Zetsu negro.

—Nos apena, porque Deidara nos cae bien —dijo Zetsu blanco.

—A ti —rectificó su otra mitad—. Aunque yo siempre pensé que olía delicioso. Y debe saber aún mejor.

Avanzó con un terrible presentimiento al suelo acristalado a través del cual se podían ver las raíces del árbol. Los clones no estaban.

 _"Y cuanto más transcurre la vida, más encuentros con la muerte uno acumula, más se da uno cuenta de que no puede vencerla, que los que amamos van a seguir cayendo. Porque no importa lo que hagamos, todos morimos tarde o temprano. No se puede por tanto, escapar del miedo, del odio y el sufrimiento. La única forma de protegerlos es culminar el proyecto Tsuki no Me."_ Le recordó la voz procedente de su sello en ese momento. _  
_

—Lo hacemos por ti, Tobi —dijo Zetsu blanco con fingido pesar.

—Deidara-senpai... —murmuró, su pulso dando un acelerón tan repentino que se sintió mareado, los nervios comenzando a contraer su estómago tan fuerte que sintió nauseas. No iba a olvidar la amenaza que la voluntad de Madara acababa de formular, e iba a destrozarlo por ello. Pero tenía una prioridad, y era mantenerlo a salvo a toda costa.

Ni un segundo después, había desaparecido en la espiral.

* * *

...

* * *

—Ha... ¿Es esto lo que pensabas que me iba a gustar mucho? —dijo Deidara sonriendo con entusiasmo, sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal mientras veía a los clones de Zetsu brotar de la tierra uno tras otro—. ¡Pues has dado en el clavo, hm!

Tenía a su alcance más arcilla de la que podía necesitar. Sin pensar demasiado en una estrategia, creó unas cuantas figuras C1 y las arrojó justo delante del grupo. Cuando el humo se disipó, observó que varios clones estaban desperdigados por el suelo, hechos pedazos. Se preparó para una segunda tanda de explosiones cuando algo insólito sucedió. Dos de los zetsus se fusionaron, mezclándose hasta formar un solo ser. El zetsu resultante era más alto y fornido. Una flor morada parecida a un hibisco con venas marcadas en los pétalos había brotado en lo alto de su cabeza mientras que la cara del clon empleado para la fusión apareció en su abdomen. Ambos pares de ojos mirándolo, ambas bocas sonriendo.

Deidara corrió hacia el ave de arcilla, desde las alturas dominaría aquella batalla en la que era rebasado en número, pero no en poder. Saltó sobre el pelícano, cuyos movimientos se habían ralentizado debido al peso. Iba a ser un contratiempo. Las alas no eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para impulsar en el aire el peso del cuerpo y mientras creaba los sellos necesarios para agrandarlas a su gusto, un tercer Zetsu se unió a los otros dos, su cara apareció en uno de sus hombros, a la vez que el torso se hacía más grande y fornido y se llenaba de espinas, y unas lianas espinosas brotaban en sus muñecas.

Por fin consiguió alzar el vuelo, pero con una rapidez que no se esperaba, el nuevo Zetsu lanzó una liana hacia él, enrollándola en su cuello. Tuvo que hacer uso de sus increíbles reflejos y concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra en sus pies para no caerse. Con un tajo de kunai, se libero, quitándose los restos de la liana del cuello, cuyas espinas habían dejado heridas que afortunadamente no dañaron nada importante.

No tenía alternativa. Debía sacrificar al pelícano junto con toda la arcilla que ya había recogido. Buscaría más después, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento.

Saltó hacia atrás, a la vez que más Zetsus se acercaban a él para intentar atraparlo. El pájaro comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario mientras él retrocedía más y más.

—¡Katsu! —gritó, haciendo el sello correspondiente cuando lo creyó oportuno.

La explosión hizo vibrar dolorosamente sus tímpanos, pero era un dolor al que estaba acostumbrado y que a su manera disfrutaba, la onda expansiva pasó violentamente a través de él, aumentando la presión y la temperatura, pero sin dañarlo, pues una de las propiedades del kinjutsu robado consistía en una coraza que lo hacía más resistente a sus propias técnicas, la llamarada incandescente y cegadora viajó más de lo que él calculó en principio, deteniéndose a escasos metros de él, casi atrapándolo.

—Wow... —murmuró distraído, ante el espectáculo que pocas veces tenía la ocasión de ver tan sumamente cerca.

Algo mareado, se volteó y comenzó a alejarse, necesitaba ganar terreno y escapar de la humareda que le hacía toser y le impedía ver bien.

—Tobi, ¿dónde estás? ¿No piensas unirte a la diversión? —dijo, a la vez que ambas manos tragaban un pedazo de arcilla de sus bolsas—. ¡No importa! ¡Más para mí, entonces!

Deidara ejecutó los sellos de la serpiente y el carnero, tras lo cual sus manos escupieron de nuevo la arcilla y de una palmada, ambos pedazos se unieron, moldeándose como un dragón que pronto creció en tamaño, derribando árboles a su paso. No perdió ni un segundo para subir a su espalda, pues más zetsus en sus tres fases estaban brotando del suelo cerca de él. Vio una vez en el aire, que la explosión anterior había dejado un cráter en el lugar, borrando del mapa el lago y gran parte del yacimiento. Al menos, había acabado con un gran número de enemigos, cuyos cuerpos se habían desintegrado en su mayor parte. A su orden, Ryu-chan, como Tobi bautizó a su técnica, soltó una descarga de figuras C1, que cayeron silbando sobre los recién llegados y los que se habían ocultado de nuevo para protegerse.

Cuando se acercó al borde, ajustando su lente para ver mejor el resultado de su arte, vio que varios zetsus se habían agarrado a la cola del dragón y estaban poco a poco trepando hacia él. Varias sacudidas de la cola bastaron para que los más rezagados cayeran al vacío. Los otros, no obstante, resistieron y Deidara comenzó a crear un clon para deshacerse de ellos al cual mandó en un ataque kamikaze en su dirección.

Tras retroceder a la cabeza del dragón, el clon explotó, Ryu-chan perdió la cola pero eso bastó para deshacerse de todos los otros excepto dos ejemplares en su fase más fuerte, que esquivaron la explosión haciendo uso de sus lianas para propulsarse hasta las alas. La insistencia de sus adversarios lo comenzó a irritar. Esquivó sus ataques por un rato, observándolos con una bomba en su mano, buscando un momento para pillarlos desprevenidos.

Entonces se fusionaron, creando un solo zetsu monstruosamente grande, caras, articulaciones y atrapamoscas entremezclados sobresaliendo de su torso. Comenzó a darse cuenta de sus debilidades como atacante de largo alcance, debía poner de nuevo distancia entre ellos, hacer que Ryu-chan escupiera un pequeño dragón, atacar desde ahí... Esquivó un golpe de una liana espinosa, mucho más gruesa que la anterior y rezumando ácido gástrico que dejó un desperfecto en el lomo de Ryu-chan cuando de repente, Tobi apareció de nuevo junto a él en una espiral.

—Oh, ahí estabas... vamos, ayúdame con estos.

Pero él no contestó, lo abrazó a la vez que el mundo se distorsionaba y desaparecía a su alrededor.

—¿¡Qué...!? ¡Tobi! ¿¡Qué diablos haces!?

Aterrizó en un lugar tan distinto como surreal, lleno de enormes cubos de piedra. Tobi lo soltó, una rama de árbol había brotado de la parte derecha de su espalda, revisándolo bien para asegurarse que no había sufrido lesiones serias, su cara, las heridas de su cuello, sus brazos y cuerpo.

—¡Estás a salvo...! —dijo, sus brazos temblando, su voz desesperada, casi hiperventilando—. Menos mal que llegué a tiempo.

—¡Debes estar bromeando, no puedes quitarme la pelea así como así!

—¡Son demasiados para ti! ¿¡Es que no lo ves!? —exclamó él, otra rama brotando de su cuerpo, esta vez de la parte superior de su brazo.

Deidara estaba tan cabreado porque Tobi le hubiera robado su batalla que no hizo ningún comentario acerca del inusual fenómeno.

—¡Me da igual, los explotaré a todos, hm!

—¡Deja que me encargue de ellos, senpai! ¡Los mataré! Los destrozaré a todos por osar ponerte la mano encima!

Y en sus palabras pudo distinguir también una repentina y violenta sed de sangre como jamás la había sentido venir de él. Pero así como estaba más cabreado de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo, no le impresionó.

—¡Tobi, llévame afuera ahora mismo!

Su discípulo subió su máscara hasta dejarla en lo alto de su cabeza.

—Confía en mí... Volveré —dijo, dándole un beso en los labios—... volveré pronto. Aquí estarás a salvo. Te lo prometo.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, el kamui comenzó a absorberlo para llevarlo afuera.

—¡No quiero estar a salvo, quiero luchar! ¡No estoy bromeando, Tobi! ¡TOBI! ¡Ni se te ocurra irte sin mí! —gritó, pero él ya se había ido, y estaba ahí haciéndose polvo la garganta para nada—. ¡Maldito seas Uchiha sin cerebro! ¡Mira lo que hago con tu estúpido mundo genjutsu!

Moldeó varias bombas de diversas formas y las lanzó a los cubos blancos, haciéndolos explotar. Que le quitasen sus peleas era una de las cosas que más odiaba en todo el mundo. Sasori se lo había hecho unas cuantas veces, justificándolo que era el que más tiempo llevaba en Akatsuki y tenía prioridad. Lo que nunca pensó es que ahora que él era el senpai, también iba a pasarle.

Tras pensarlo mejor, se detuvo, varios pájaros de arcilla aún revoloteando a su alrededor, esperando órdenes. Sólo iba a malgastar energía armando un berrinche, ya que el único que podía devolverlo afuera no iba a regresar por él hasta que no sintiera que el peligro había pasado. El muy idiota. Como si fuera una damisela en apuros o algo así.

Los cubos se regeneraron por sí solos y él, a pesar de su enojo extremo, tuvo que parar ante la idea de que causar desperfectos ahí dentro podría tener algún efecto en él. No sabía si iría a explotarle el ojo o algo así. No es como si no fuera a causarle satisfacción el destruír un sharingan, pero le entraban algo parecido a remordimientos al saber que era el de Tobi el que iba a sufrir daños.

Reprimiendo sus ganas de causar más daños, Deidara liberó sus creaciones C1 para que volasen libres por si más tarde volvía a necesitar descargar más rabia contenida. Había gastado demasiada arcilla y debía economizarla. Subió a un cubo de un salto, examinando el lugar. Todo parecía estar hecho de las mismas construcciones geométricas blancas, formando pasillos. Tenía razón cuando le dijo que era mucho más feo que el tsukiyomi de Itachi, por mucho que le doliese reconocer el mérito al otro Uchiha. Incluso en su forma más temible, parecía cuidar la estética del sitio, mientras que esto era meramente funcional. No le sorprendió en absoluto. Tobi era un desastre en cualquiera de sus formas.

Sobre un cubo vio un pergamino y se acercó a examinarlo. Posiblemente, otra cosa secuestrada por Tobi, igual que él. Lo tomó y lo abrió para ver qué contenía. Eran cosas sobre los Uchiha, apuntes escritos a mano sobre el mangekyo sharingan en una cursiva muy intrincada, aunque a él no le costaba seguir. Quizá por ser un artista. Lo dejó en el suelo de nuevo, para volver a él más tarde y leerlo con tranquilidad mientras esperaba. Quería seguir explorando, ver si había por ahí algo más que Tobi guardase. Porque sinceramente, esperaba encontrar un alijo escondido camuflado de alguna forma, donde el Uchiha guardase sus más recónditos secretos. Era al fin y al cabo un lugar sólo accesible a él, y algo tan Uchiha que le hubiese sorprendido mucho no encontrarlo.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no caerse al suelo cuando al fin lo vio. Un pasillo entre dos cubos bloqueado por otro cubo más pequeño con una calavera mal hecha pintada en él.

 _"Zona roja prohibida. No pasar."_

Le dio tanto coraje pensar que Tobi había puesto un letrero de "No pasar" en su propio tsukiyomi en el que sólo el podía entrar que sintió de nuevo deseos de llamar a sus pájaros y volarlo todo.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurriría, cabeza hueca... —murmuró.

Quizá Tobi pudiera oírlo, sentir remordimientos mientras se llevaba toda la diversión con él ahí encerrado.

—Pues voy a pasar, eso te enseñará a quitarme las peleas y dejarme aquí solo, um.

El cubo rojo no le inspiraba confianza, podría ser una trampa, así que saltó a uno de los cubos blancos del lateral y luego de nuevo al pasillo sin salida. Parecía que había algo al final, y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para confirmar exactamente lo que creía que estaba biendo.

—Eso es... ¡Mi futón! ¿Qué hace aquí, Tobi? —dijo.

Tobi dijo que lo llevó a lavar y el fuerte viento de ese día debió arrastrarlo. El viento del kamui por lo visto, porque resultó que todo ese tiempo estuvo ahí. Secuestrado para obligarlo a compartir futón con él.

—¡No iba a ir al mío de todos modos, idiota! Aunque ahora me lo pensaré —espetó molesto.

Pero su enojo con el tema duró hasta que no se dio cuenta de la caja llena de ropa interior que le había pertenecido a él. Prendas que pensó que había perdido, algunas de ellas hace meses, antes de convertirse en amantes. Siempre encontró extraña la repentina ausencia, aunque no lo suficientemente alarmante como para molestarse en indagar. Jamás pensó que Tobi estuviera robando también su ropa interior.

—Te voy a... —masculló, su puño cerrado, las venas en su frente marcadas—. ¿¡No decías que no ibas a mentirme más? ¿¡Sabes la de veces que tuve que ir a comprarme ropa interior nueva!?

Luego vio la lata de refresco. Una marca que sólo vendían en el País del Rayo, al cual había ido una vez con Tobi en el pasado. Recordaba el momento exacto. Estaban en lo alto de un acantilado con vistas al mar tras pasar por un puesto de comida local. Por aquel entonces aún no le había visto la cara, pero cuando le anunció que quería irse porque tenía frío, su discípulo pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia él. Sólo para hacerlo entrar en calor, o eso dijo él, porque quería quedarse un ratito más mirando el mar.

Recordó lo mal que lo pasó, toda la tensión que le generó y no hizo ningún avance porque estaba totalmente convencido que Tobi era algún tipo de ser asexual que no sentía ese tipo de impulsos y por tanto sus intenciones eran puras.

—Y todo este tiempo resultó que eras un pervertido —dijo, como si no lo supiera ya, aunque se sentía a partes iguales halagado y con ganas de matarlo al saber que todo ese tiempo había sido el objeto de sus perversiones.

Pensándolo en retrospectiva, era una pena. El lugar era de gran belleza natural y podían haber pasado un buen rato; de haber sabido que el idiota sólo estaba tratando de provocarlo para que él diera el primer paso, claro.

El siguiente objeto no lo reconoció, y se preguntó por qué Tobi lo guardaba ahí. Era un frasco de cristal con dos mariposas muertas dentro. Lo intrigaba. Tenía un elemento tétrico y a la vez artístico en él, acorde en parte con el tema de sus obras. Fin, belleza y fugacidad. Aunque por supuesto, podía estar equivocado, pero algo le decía que estaba de algún modo relacionado con él.

Sí que reconoció el pequeño tarro de crema hidratante que le dieron en las aguas termales. Él no era partidario de acumular basura de ese modo, pero aún así se sonrojó al recordar su primera vez juntos, la primera vez que pudo ver su rostro entero sin la máscara de por medio, la primera vez que tocó aquellas cicatrices que antes sólo había percibido brevemente. Fue una noche especial, a pesar de haber sido un primer encuentro poco coordinado por ambas partes, y demasiado bruto, dictado por el nerviosismo y el hecho de estar pisando terreno inexplorado el uno con el otro.

¿Por qué sentía aún ese desconcierto con respecto a él? Como si no importase lo que hiciera, siempre acabaría descubriendo algo nuevo de él, que no parecía ser más que una pieza del rompecabezas que no sabía dónde colocar.

Tanto la nostalgia como las divagaciones quedaron a un lado cuando revisó el contenido de una pequeña caja de madera. Sacó la cámara fotográfica en su interior para descubrir debajo una pila de fotos.

—Soy... ¿yo?... —murmuró, observando una foto suya recortada de un libro bingo—. Jodido acechador.

Esa en particular le hizo gracia, pero algunas de las otras no tanto. Todas eran de él. Caminando de espaldas, con la brisa meciendo su túnica...

—No puedo creerlo...

Distraído, mirando a la nada...

—Me gusta el reconocimiento pero esto es demasiado...

Comiendo dango...

—¡Ni siquiera salgo bien en esta!

Durmiendo bajo un árbol, la mano enguantada de Tobi posada en su trasero...

—¡Tobi! ¿¡Qué mierda pasa contigo!? —gritó mirando hacia arriba.

Ambos en el futón, él durmiendo y Tobi a su lado besándolo y sujetando la cámara en alto.

—Lo sabía... ¡Sabía que fui yo a quien besaste durmiendo, maldito trastornado voyeurista!

Aunque ahora sabía que al menos, no fue a Itachi. Algo es algo.

Tomó todas las fotos y se las guardó en el bolsillo. Podía quedarse toda la otra basura si quería pero no las fotos. Pensaba prenderles fuego. Y por supuesto debía hablar seriamente con él al respecto. También se llevó uno de los boxers, blanco con elásticos negros. Eran cómodos y le habían gustado especialmente. Se puso de mal humor cuando los perdió. Los demás se los podía quedar, para adorarlos, tocarse con ellos, le daba igual. Muy posiblemente ya lo habría hecho.

Sin nada mñas que ver en la "zona roja prohibida", Deidara salió de la misma para seguir explorando. Por un rato, nada se salió de lo normal. Hasta que un parpadeo intermitente en uno de los cubos le llamó la atención. El fenómeno continuó hasta que una imagen apareció en él. Su yo de hace un par de años estaba ahí, también Hiruko. Parecían estar discutiendo. Como de costumbre.

Intrigado por la visión de aquello que muy posiblemente fuera una memoria, se sentó en el suelo cruzado de piernas a observarla. Al fin y al cabo no tendría nada mejor que hacer hasta que Tobi decidiera volver a por él.

* * *

 **En ese mismo momento en Konoha...**

* * *

Una hilera de kage bunshin pertenecientes a Naruto golpeaba sin cesar el flujo del agua que caía de la cascada, Yamato se concentraba en mantener el sello activo para controlar al kyubi y Kakashi leía Icha Icha Paradise a su lado. Hacía buen día, soleado y no muy caluroso, aunque para todos en Konoha tenía un trasfondo amargo, y lo seguiría teniendo durante los meses por venir, hasta que el asesinato de Asuma Sarutobi fuera aceptado.

Hasta que su ausencia fuera asimilada.

El ninja copión estaba acostumbrado a esas alturas a lo que significaba perder a alguien cercano. Aunque no sabía exactamente si acostumbrado era la palabra exacta, más bien había aprendido a soportar el tremendo golpe sin sufrir tanto como antes por el consecuente shock, los flashbacks, las pesadillas y los pensamientos recurrentes de su trastorno de estrés postraumático crónico, el cual comenzó a sufrir el día en que vio a su padre ahorcado en el salón y que lo hizo tocar su punto más bajo durante su tiempo en ANBU.

Tenía días peores y días mejores. Ese en concreto era de los malos.

En aquel momento, lo que menos le apetecía en el mundo era socializar, pero su deber como sensei era supervisar a Naruto y asistirlo en su aprendizaje, pues iba a convertirse en una baza esencial para Konoha. No hubiera sido honorable sucumbir a sus propios problemas internos para escabullirse de su deber. Por el lado bueno, Yamato era poco hablador también y podía permanecer a su lado sin que el silencio se volviese incómodo. Como última instancia, siempre le quedaría su fiel colección de libros, esa que le salvaba de interactuar con los demás cuando no se sentía preparado. Ese mundo ficticio en el que podía perderse por un rato, lleno de personajes risueños de vidas sencillas persiguiendo el amor, antes de poder ser capaz de enfrentarse de nuevo a la vida real y sus problemas.

—Me parece que ya es la hora del almuerzo —dijo Yamato de repente.

Y poniéndose en pie un momento, creó un kage bunshin.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre para ambos? —preguntó el clon.

—Lo mismo de siempre para mí —contestó Yamato, mirando a Kakashi.

—Y otro "lo mismo de siempre" para mí —dijo él.

El bunshin asintió y desapareció de un salto.

—Una de las técnicas más útiles que jamás se inventó —comentó Yamato, retomando su labor anterior.

—¡Sin duda alguna! —respondió el ninja copión con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la repentina sobrecarga de chakra ajeno que erizó su piel y cada vello de su cuerpo. El libro cayó a la hierba, su mano incapaz de sostenerlo por más tiempo. Su corazón dando un vuelco, comenzando a latir descontrolado. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaría otra vez imaginando cosas? ¿Estaría al fin sucumbiendo a la locura?

—¿Kakashi? —dijo un preocupado Yamato, observándolo con atencion—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿No has sentido eso? —preguntó.

Miró a su alrededor, hacia arriba, hacia el bosque. El flujo de chakra había cesado sin dejar rastro. En el fondo, sabía que no encontraría nada pues no tenía origen en el mismo entorno. Y también sabía que Yamato no lo sintió, pero preguntó igualmente para descartar una serie de hipótesis que inmediatamente había empezado a formularse.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué se supone que debí haber sentido? ¿Está todo bien con Naruto?

Él no contestó. Sabiendo que Yamato aún estaba preocupado, se sumió en sus pensamientos. No era la primera vez que sentía el chakra de Obito, pero sí era la primera vez que lo sentía de esa forma tan clara e inequívoca que se sintió hasta abrumado. El resto de las veces sólo fue una sensación difuminada y poco precisa, que él pensó se trataba nada más que de alguna secuela de poseer un ojo que le había pertenecido a él, una especie de chakra residual mezclándose con el suyo en ciertos momentos. O tal vez era sólo otra alucinación, como cuando se levantaba la piel de las manos hasta dejarlas en carne viva para limpiar restos de sangre que no estaban ahí, pero que para él no se iban. Y la muerte de Asuma bien podría haberlo desencadenado.

Pero por otro lado... Había sido demasiado claro. Demasiado intenso como para pasar por alto.

Se puso en pie sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Kakashi-san... —murmuró Yamato, su mirada pidiendo explicaciones silenciosamente.

—Necesito probar una cosa —contestó.

Algo raro estaba pasando ahí, en el mundo interior ligado al mangekyo sharingan. El tsukiyomi. Tras haber sido torturado en el de Itachi, cada trauma por el que lo hizo pasar quedó grabado en su mente con gran detalle. Una de esas cosas, la forma en que se sentía el chakra del Uchiha al ser percibido desde aquel mundo. Era el mismo medio, por eso tenía que ir allí y experimentarlo por sí mismo.

Muy posiblemente no viera nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero no se iba a quedar tranquilo nunca si no iba a echar un vistazo.

—¿¡Qué cosa!? —dijo Yamato, alarmado ante el extraño comportamiento de Kakashi.

—Pero necesito una gran cantidad de chakra para hacerlo, una que no poseo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el entrenamiento de Naruto?

—No... Es un asunto personal.

Ni él se sintió cómodo para contarle más, ni su interlocutor para seguir presionando. Se requería discreción para ser ANBU.

—Ya veo... —murmuró—. Sakura trajo otra vez pastillas hyorogan caseras, pero Naruto se niega a usarlas. ¿Por qué no tomas un par? Tendrás somnolencia, agotamiento del sistema de chakra y molestias gástricas de leves a moderadas durante un par de días, pero nada demasiado grave.

Una sobredosis de pastillas podía tener efectos secundarios molestos, pero Yamato tenía razón. En ese instante, era la solución al problema más efectiva e inmediata.

Fue hacia donde estaba la cesta y tomó tres pastillas redondas, del tamaño de una uva. Se giró para retirar su máscara un momento y metérselas en la boca. Debía masticarlas para activar su poder, pero deseó no tener que haberlo hecho.

—Sakura-chan... La próxima vez, hazlas con miel o algo —se quejó como si estuviese ahí para oírlo. Aunque mejor si no lo estaba.

Tragó con dificultad sintiendo inmediatamente el subidón de energía. Descubrió su ojo tapado por la bandana y activó el mangekyo sharingan. Había usado el kamui en contadas ocasiones anteriormente, pero jamás lo había usado consigo mismo, símplemente no disponía de la reserva de chakra necesaria.

—Volveré pronto —dijo, concentrándose en hacer operar la técnica en sí mismo.

El mundo se distorsionó en un centrifugado mareante, disolviéndose, transportándolo a esa dimensión inhóspita. Cubos blancos, el lugar estaba lleno de cubos blancos y nada más. Se sentía mejor después de haberse quitado de encima el exceso de chakra de su organismo. Con cautela, atravesó pasillos siguiendo un pico de energía que estaba alterando el entorno. ¿Podría ser que Obito estuviera vivo? Algo le decía que era imposible pero... ¿Y si no eran solo sus delirios desencadenados por la muerte de Asuma? ¿Y si estaba vivo de verdad?

Pero esa hipótesis lo único que hacía era generarle más y más preguntas, como por qué no había vuelto a la aldea, por ejemplo. Era tan inverosímil y repentino que estaba comenzando a marearse. Al final, resolvió mantenerse espectante pero escéptico a la vez, y cuando llegó al origen del pico de energía, descubrió que había alguien más allí, pero no era Obito. Alguien con el uniforme de Akatsuki.

Si haber tenido la esperanza de encontrar a su antiguo compañero ahí sonaba ridículo, encontrar a otra persona que no fuera él lo era aún más.

Se había enfrentado antes al hombre, que estaba presuntamente muerto hasta que unos meses atrás se le atribuyeron las muertes de tres ANBU de Konoha que estaban vigilando el sanbi. El tal Deidara, ninja renegado de Iwagakure.

Tras asegurarse de que no veía visiones, comenzó a analizar la situación. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Por qué había sentido el chakra de Obito? Podría ser...

Iwagakure. Eso le traía recuerdos de la guerra. La batalla donde su compañero murió era contra ellos. Podrían haberle quitado su ojo, un sharingan siempre iba a ser una posesión codiciada. Era una de las razones por las que el importe de su propia recompensa en libros bingo estaba por las nubes. Había gente dispuesta a pagar una fortuna por el arma estrella del ninja copión. ¿Cómo dejar escapar la oportunidad de quitársela a un chuunin vulnerable que recién lo despertaba?

Bueno, era sólo una hipótesis, aunque la más razonable de todas las que se le ocurrieron en ese momento, estaba empezando a sentir la intención homicida manifestarse y no podía permitírselo. Cuando uno se deja llevar por las emociones es cuando empieza a cometer errores. Debía actuar fríamente. Deidara parecía estar solo, pero podría no estarlo. Iba a observarlo un rato más, y luego iba a capturarlo, llevarlo a Konoha e interrogarlo. No sólo por el hecho de estar ahí inexplicablemente, sino porque como miembro de Akatsuki, organización que iba tras Naruto, la información que Ibiki le pudiera sacar iba a ser altamente valiosa. Naruto era su compañero y debía protegerlo a toda costa. Sin mencionar que debía pagar por sus crímenes contra Konoha y su aldea aliada Suna, donde estaba en busca y captura por el atentado contra el Kazekage.

Siempre le produjo un sentimiento de amargura ver a gente tan joven y talentosa ir por el mal camino. Según la información que los servicios de inteligencia de Konoha habían podido recopilar de él, no tenía ni veinte años. Tras el secuestro de Gaara, Tsunade-sama contactó al Tsuchikage para pedirle información sobre el que se sabía fue su discípulo antes de desertar, pero el obstinado anciano se negó a proporcionarla. Y no sólo porque las relaciones con la aldea del país vecino aún andaban tirantes debido a conflictos pretéritos... Parecía como si después de lo que hubiera hecho, Onoki lo estuviera defendiendo. Incluso decían, los que habían hablado con él, que se mostró orgulloso al recibir la noticia de que Deidara había secuestrado a un Kazekage, ni más ni menos. Era como si esperase que un día cualquiera su alumno apareciese de nuevo a las puertas de Iwa tras haber recapacitado. Muchos en Konoha no lo entendieron, pero él sí, ahora podía comprenderlo.

Porque era exactamente lo que él sentía cuando se trataba de Sasuke. Cada día de su vida.

Aguantándose las ganas de tirarse de lleno a afrontarlo, se agachó, asomando más allá del cubo tras el que se escondía solo lo suficiente para poder verlo bien. Estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando fijamente al cubo frente a él con la guardia baja, lo cual era un dato importante, significaba que no esperaba ser perturbado ahí. Que la hipótesis de tener visita no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Corrió sigilosamente a través de un pasillo lateral, rodeando el cubo para quedar a sus espaldas.

Desde ahí tendría la situación a su favor. La paciencia era su fuerte. Antes de dar un paso más, observaría.

* * *

 **Bueno, no salió exactamente como yo esperaba. Quería poner el corte después, incluir más escenas pero ya me estaba quedando largo y quedarán para el siguiente. Como no he hecho el corte por donde quería, quedan un par de cosas en el aire que me gustaría haber explicado, incluyendo la relación de este capi con el último oneshot de Perfectamente Imperfecto. Pero en el siguiente se verá.**

 **Estoy bastante repugnada con Zetsu. Tobi va a disfrutar mucho matándolo. Ha ido muy directo. En otras condiciones, Dei no hubiera tenido tanta ventaja, pero estaban en su territorio, y aún así le costó. Es la gran debilidad de Dei, más que el elemento rayo, yo creo que es su tremenda especializacion en atacante de largo alcance.**

 **Los otros dos niveles de Zetsu no son canon, pensé que si hay una fusión de cuatro zetsus (aunque es relleno), también podría haber de dos y de tres. Me inventé hasta un ataque, la fase dos tendría esporas paralizantes y la tres ácidos y espinas, aunque Dei no le dio demasiado tiempo a usarlas porque les hizo boom. Fact: el C4 no funciona con zetsus porque están hechos de material vegetal.**

 **No se si Zetsu entiende de sentimientos y de amor, es una planta al fin y al cabo. Quizá haya aprendido la teoría del concepto pero le falte el lado sentimental. Pero igual, prefiero hacer como que él cree que Tobi está conspirando con Dei porque es un paranoico y un desconfiado.**

 **Lybra, me gustó mucho tu análisis por frases jajaj extrañaré ese elemento cómico en el lemon en lo sucesivo. Lo que Tobi quiere es secuestrar toda la ropa de Dei así él deberá usar la suya. Le costó sacar lo seme pero lo logró, será porque no es gen dominante en la familia. Seh, nalgas destroyer, técnica de la grulla, la de cosas que le inspira ese culito. Ahora mismo el miedo más grande de Obito es perder a Deidara y bueno, ahí está sufriendo. Gracias por el dato para el nombre de la zona y la técnica. Si Deidara se muere que se despida el mundo. Ni mugen tsukiyomi ni nada. La Tierra está condenada. Por fin Obito se entera de qué va el mundo jajaj xD**

 **Mochi, ya lo dije pero Dei no se puede quejar con semejante regalazo de cumpleaños. La muerte de Obito a mí me dio coraje, no se, algo tuvo ahí, tal vez que el pobre se ha pasado toda la vida sufriendo y al final se muere y parece que al único que le importa un poco es a Kakashi. Siendo que se jugó la vida por traer a Sasuke. Después de verlo recapacitar, y luego cuando quería arreglar las cosas poseído por Zetsu negro prácticamente moribundo. Sé que salvar a Sasuke y ayudar al final no lo redime, al menos para mí no, ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta que fue manipulado por alquien que a su vez estaba siendo manipulado. El tema del sello en el corazón y que eso le afectaba al libre albedrío de él y Rin no me gustó, pero bueno, me está sirviendo en el fic. De haber quedado vivo imagino que hubiera pasado su vida en prisión, pero al menos habría tenido toda su vida para arrepentirse.**

 **Ale, pero al revés también se da. Dei ya no quiere vivir sin su seme colegiala. Como extraño escribir suculencia, pero debía publicar este antes de ponerme al lío. Escribí un párrafo y ya. Dei le dice que lo ama porque le gusta verlo reaccionar y sabía que eso lo haría reaccionar porque no se lo esperaba. Además bueno ya lo sabe jajaja pero oírlo es diferente, por supuesto que va a emocionarlo al seme colegiala. Ya haré a Deidara con la ropa interior ridícula y una talla más grande de Tobi. Quizá él se lo pida porque no ha pillado las indirectas. También siento que los lemons han mejorado, no había escrito nada así antes, salvo el lime slash del día del orgullo. Y es verdad que voy aprendiendo, aunque también me gusta pensar que ellos se complementan mejor ahora que en las primeras veces porque se conocen más y ya van aprendiendo y sobre todo perdiendo el pudor, que al principio siempre suele haber más reparos a la hora de probar cosas.**

 **Morty, suerte en la uni, parece que ser estudiante le sobra uno el tiempo pero no! Al revés, porque si no hay tarea hay trabajos o estudiar. -.- Le tengo cariño a ese lemon porque a parte de ser re sexy hubo amorsh :3 Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra estar yendo por buen camino y que les guste lo que hago ya que es una afición que de verdad me relaja y me hace feliz y si gusta lo que escribo entonces yay :D**

 **En otro orden de cosas, hace calor, seh, y no es ni verano por esta zona de la geografía. Tragic.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme y hasta el siguiente!**


	6. Chapter 6

Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, sonriendo al recordar aquel día. En realidad debía admitir que no se lo puso fácil a Sasori. Reaccionó a su reclutamiento forzado comportándose como un verdadero niñato, el doble de molesto de lo que solía ser. Provocaba a su nuevo compañero hasta el punto que el otro pensó demasiadas veces en estrangularlo o envenenarlo a pesar de que sabía que era el protegido de Pein-sama, pues sus devastadoras técnicas de asedio eran cruciales en sus planes.

—Oh, hola Danna... —murmuró como si el otro estuviera ahí delante de él.

En su yo que se veía desde el cubo, pudo apreciar cuánto había cambiado esos dos años. Su cabello estaba más corto y sus facciones algo más redondeadas, aniñadas, lo cual contrastaba enormemente con la fiereza con la que se comportaba.

—Algún día me hartarás del todo y acabarás en mi colección —gruñó Hiruko.

Su yo de diecisiete años soltó una seca carcajada.

—Pero tú no me harías eso, ¿Verdad, Sasori no Danna? Sabes lo mucho que me repelen tus maneras, estaría muy feo de tu parte atraparme para siempre cuando sabes que detestaría ser eterno —se mofó, con aquel tono que sólo usaba cuando quería poner a prueba su paciencia y que sabía que él detestaba.

—Ponme a prueba así tal y como lo estás haciendo y ya te aseguro yo que me acompañarás por los siglos venideros con un hermoso e inmaculado cuerpo de madera.

—¡Siglos! Dudo mucho que dures tanto, hm —le contestó.

—Y yo dudo mucho que tú lo hagas a este paso.

En un lado, Zetsu se volvió hacia Tobi.

—Deberíamos hacerlos parar, un día de estos van a acabar matándose entre ellos —dijo la parte blanca.

—Oh sí, no está entre mis planes llegar a viejo, pero cuando muera... ¡Será absolutamente espectacular! —exclamó extendiendo los brazos.

—Ya entiendo... Estás celoso de mí. Déjalo, eres tú el equivocado —dijo Hiruko, algo parecido a una risa proveniente de la marioneta hizo a Deidara rechinar los dientes de la rabia, saturando el aire de intención homicida.

—Piensa las tonterías que quieras, hm.

—Es tan sencillo que no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes. Tú para ser uno con tu arte tendrás que morir. Dejar de existir. Sin embargo, yo ya lo he logrado, yo ya soy arte y eso es algo que tu mente no puede superar.

Un pequeño búho apareció en la mano de Deidara. Antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, Hiruko agitó su cola, enroscándola en su cuello y alzándolo en el aire. A pesar de su dificultad para respirar, su yo de diecisiete años, rió.

—Si querías ser arte... Deberías... haberlo dicho antes. Tengo aquí una bomba con tu nombre escrito.

Le vino a la mente que se asustó cuando el otro lo agarró, pero fingió que no le importaba.

—Nadie va a recordarte —insistió Sasori.

—Je. Como si quisiera... —dijo, mientras el aguijón de la cola de Hiruko se colocaba a escasos centímetros de su frente, goteando veneno púrpura—. Los únicos privilegiados en presenciar mi obra serán los que tengan la suerte de coincidir... Conmigo en mi tiempo. Porque... Porque el arte es... Por mucho que te pese... ¡Fugaz...! ¡Y FUGAZ DEBE SER PUES SOLO ASÍ PUEDE SER APRECIADO AL MÁXIMO! ¡NADIE TENDRÁ EL MISMO INTERÉS EN ALGO QUE SABEN DURARÁ POR SIEMP...!

En realidad, se lo estaba buscando. Que Sasori apretase aún más la cola de Hiruko alrededor de su cuello en verdad se lo esperaba, pero estaba tan frustrado que enojarlo le proporcionaba satisfacción.

—Precisamente porque nada es eterno, hacerlo durar por siempre es arte. Las cosas llegan a su fin de manera natural y eso no tiene nada de artístico. Es en la perpetuidad donde uno debe poner esfuerzo, y ponerse creativo. Es en el intento de preservar lo que de otra manera es perecedero donde está el mérito.

—Está bien. Hazlos parar —oyó decir en voz baja a Tobi, quizá al ver que su cara se estaba poniendo morada.

—¿No creen que es hora de parar por el bien de todos? Sasori-San, recuerda que es tu deber adiestrarlo, no matarlo —dijo Zetsu negro.

—¿Por qué tuvieron que endosarme a este mocoso? que se lo lleven de vuelta al Tsuchikage.

La cola de Hiruko se retractó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Recordó sentir aquello como una pequeña victoria sobre él. A su Danna no le gustaba ser reprendido. Viéndolo en retrospectiva sí, se estaba comportando como un auténtico mocoso. El Deidara del recuerdo se puso en pie, tosiendo y riendo a la vez.

—Búrlate de mí todo lo que quieras, castígame cuanto gustes, Sasori no Danna. Jamás harás temblar mis ideales.

Ahí fue cuando Tobi habló por primera vez.

—Es tan raro, Zetsu-san... Tobi diría que una memez así no iría a llegar tan lejos. Tan mayorcitos... Y shinobis encima, y aún peleando por hobbies.

—¡Eh! —gritó él mismo, con menos violencia que de costumbre, aún no se había recuperado de los modos rudos de Sasori.

—El arte no es un hobby para un artista, es su vida misma y abarca todos los ámbitos, mayordomo de Zetsu —dijo Sasori.

—¡Díselo! ¡Que se entere bien! —agregó él.

Tobi movió el índice en gesto de negación. Y pensar que se había enamorado de aquel idiota años después...

—Entonces, Akatsuki no es su lugar. ¿Por qué no se van a una capital de país a vivir del arte en lugar de hacerse los ninjas?

—¡Tobi, se un buen chico! —lo regañó el Zetsu blanco.

—¿Qué sabes? Tú ni siquiera estás en la organización —dijo Deidara.

—Eso es verdad. Pero si Tobi fuera el jefe de Akatsuki, no le gustaría ver qué sus miembros sacrifican poder de batalla por hacer figuritas tontas que no sirven para nada en lugar de bombas normales y corrientes —rió puerilmente—. ¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo!

Zetsu suspiró como dándolo por perdido.

Todos parecían estar pendientes de su reacción, como si hubieran esperado que lo hubiese volado en pedazos ahí mismo. Pero tras la sorpresa inicial, Deidara comenzó a reír a carcajadas, tan fuerte que tuvo que sujetarse el estómago con ambas manos.

—¿¡Oíste eso, Danna!? ¡Qué divertido es este idiota! —su ataque de risa aún no cesaba— ¡Es tan ignorante que ni siquiera puedo enojarme! ¿De dónde rayos lo sacaste, Zetsu?

Hiruko dejó escapar también algo parecido a una risa grave.

Le pareció como si ahora la escena cobrase un nuevo significado. Tobi dejando pistas sobre su verdadera identidad ya entonces. Sí, definitivamente no era su imaginación. En sus inicios era más irritante, e incluso cruel con él.

Su yo en el cubo seguía riendo, y entonces sintió aquella intención homicida venir de Tobi. Le trajo recuerdos. No había sido la única vez que eso ocurría, pero en aquel momento, con el aire tan saturado no notó su aura alterada. Ahora que lo conocía podía hacerlo.

—Tobi cree que eres tú el que no sabe nada —insistió él, haciendo que Zetsu lo agarrase del brazo.

—Contrólate —susurró.

Eso tampoco lo recordaba.

La escena se cortó de repente, y el cubo volvió a la normalidad. No sabía qué lo había desencadenado, ni por qué se había cortado. No entendía aún demasiado bien cómo las cosas funcionaban ahí, pero lo dejó pensativo. Era como si quisiera desmoralizarlo despreciando su misma filosofía de vida, sabiendo que era lo más importante para él. ¿Por qué ese odio? ¿Cuándo y cómo empezó eso a transformarse en un amor obsesivo que lo llevase a hacer un museo con pertenencias suyas? Él jamás le dijo que solía detestarlo, no es como si a él le importara pues eso había cambiado. Sólo se sentía perdido. Otra vez. Porque cuando pensaba que ya sabía lo más importante de él, siempre aparecía otra faceta nueva que desconocía. Comenzó a preguntarse si eso iría a parar alguna vez. Ya no estaba seguro qué más escondía.

En cuanto se le ocurriera aparecer por ahí iba a hablar con él. Y con hablar quería decir gritar con toda la potencia de sus pulmones. La pelea robada, la ropa interior, las fotos... Y ahora eso.

Pero el enfado dejó de rondarle por la mente en ese mismo instante. Jamás se hubiera esperado lo que pasó a continuación. La punta fría y afilada de un kunai rozó el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que eso implicaba. No estaba solo y fuera quien fuera el que estaba detrás de él, sus intenciones eran hostiles, lo había pillado con la guardia baja y ahora estaba a su merced. Empezó a preocuparse por Tobi y por lo que le pudiese haber pasado ahí afuera. No era un hecho esperanzador que hubiera una presencia ajena en su dimension privada.

—No te muevas ni un milímetro, Deidara —susurró la voz desconocida.

La piel de sus brazos se erizó, y el pensó que de momento lo mejor era obedecer.

Obedecer y esperar una oportunidad para averiguar más.

—Bien, veo que has decidido colaborar. Quédate muy quieto, por tu bien —dijo el agresor, extendiendo un brazo junto al suyo.

Había un shuriken de acero en su mano. Al posicionarlo de determinada manera, vio un rostro reflejado en él, una máscara cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, mientras que en la superior, un ojo negro y otro rojo atravesado por una cicatriz vertical le devuelven la mirada. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Ya se había enfrentado antes a ese hombre. Si no hubiera sido por las propias fluctuaciones del pájaro de arcilla cuando él perdió el control al ser atacado, no hubiera vivido para contarlo.

—Kakashi del sharingan —susurró, incrédulo.

—No esperaba que me hubieras olvidado, no creo que esa marca que te dejé en el brazo lo impida —nada más que por decir eso, deseó matarlo—. Hmm... Tus ojos son normales después de todo...

—¿Cómo has...? Oh.

Comenzó a formular la pregunta sin pensar. Pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que el ojo del ninja copión pertenecía originalmente a Tobi, por lo que él debería tener acceso también. ¿En serio ese idiota no había caído en ese detalle?

—¿Oh? Parece como si mi presencia aquí tuviera sentido para ti. Interesante.

Deidara frunció los labios. El muy cabrón era astuto. Tendría que tener mucho, mucho cuidado con lo que le decía vista su habilidad de deduccion.

—¿Será que encuentras lógico que esté aquí porque sabes el origen de mi ojo? —prosiguió—. Estoy sorprendido... No queda prácticamente gente con vida con dicha información —hizo una pausa, esperando una respuesta que Deidara no le dio. Como si fuera a colaborar tan fácilmente con él—. Antes de llevarte conmigo a Konoha como prisionero, contéstame a unas cosas. ¿Quién te ha metido aquí y donde está esa persona ahora mismo?

 _Estúpido Tobi... Esto te pasa por ir por ahí regalando ojos._

—No veo por qué debería decírtelo, hm —dijo, tenía que deshacerse de él como fuera, salir de esa situación tan poco favorable, pero para eso tendría que ganar algo de tiempo.

Mantenerlo distraído era lo que tenía que hacer mientras retomaba el control de alguna de las figuras que había dejado revolotear libremente antes.

—¿No te parece mi kunai justo sobre tu aorta una razón suficiente para hablar?

—Oh, sé que no vas a matarme a menos que te sientas amenazado. Y ahora por desgracia para mí estoy completamente a tu merced, hm.

—Eso es verdad, pero si eres bueno y contestas mis preguntas le diré a Ibiki Morino, nuestro interrogador, que sea gentil contigo. Sino, diría que me siento hasta un poco mal por ti y por lo que te espera.

—Ja. ¿Y esa urgencia por saber a qué se debe?

-Si estás al día de la historia de este ojo, lo cual parece ser el caso, sabrás que es un asunto personal el cual preferiría esclarecer en privado. Pero tampoco es algo de vida o muerte. Voy a acabar enterándome de eso y de mucho más al final. La diferencia, es que tú podrías acabar traumatizado o no en un supuesto o en otro.

Escogió el colibrí, su nueva creación. La había diseñado pensando en el futuro enfrentamiento con los de Konoha y especialmente en él, por mofarse de su técnica diciéndole que no sabía distinguir el bunshin del real. Había una posibilidad de que la persona que había tras él fuera en realidad un clon. Sería totalmente el estilo del ninja copión, y su nuevo añadido a la colección de C1 iba a hacerlo salir de dudas en un momento.

—Veamos... ¿Qué te puedo contar sobre eso, Kakashi del sharingan? —comenzó a decir, incitar su sed de información lo mantendría espectante mientras su colibrí iba en su ayuda—, para empezar, ni yo mismo estaba demasiado contento de venir aquí... Pero ya no importa, me perdí algo bueno para encontrar algo mejor, hm.

Con disimulo, estiró sus dedos índice y corazón.

—Explícate —le exigió.

El colibrí ya estaba ahí, hundiendo el pico en la nuca del agresor.

—¡KATSU! —gritó, haciendo el sello que haría explotar su creación mientras saltaba hacia adelante para huir de la misma.

No tardó ni un segundo en formar más figuras y concentrarse en mantener sus cinco sentidos alerta. Estaba en desventaja elemental, pero eso era algo que su contrincante no sabía aún.

Cuando se disipó el humo, vio a Kakashi salir de detrás de un cubo.

—Vaya... Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Está bien, me va a llevar un poco más capturarte.

Su arrogancia lo hizo reír.

—Todo un optimista, hm. Tal vez en un rato tengas que comerte tus propias palabras.

—Oh, no es optimismo, es sentido común. Ya nos hemos visto las caras antes, y en mi juventud me enfrenté a cientos de oponentes de Iwagakure. Ya sé muy bien cómo funcionan ustedes, según mis cálculos lo haré en menos de tres minutos, he decidido agregar un minuto más a mi plazo para tener en cuenta cualquier posible margen de error.

Deidara no pudo evitar emitir una risa, fría y divertida, el brillo rojo del sharingan lo ennerviaba. Pero a la vez, le transmitía más ganas de acabar con él.

—Aquella vez yo no estaba interesado en luchar contra ti, sólo estaba interesado en el jinchuuriki que iba contigo pues sólo contaba con un brazo y tú me amputaste el otro. Como ves, ahora tengo ambos en perfectas condiciones y aquí no puedes usar aquella técnica... ¿Me equivoco, hm? Oh, y siento decepcionarte, pero yo soy muy distinto al resto de ninjas de Iwagakure. Yo... —una bandada de aves salió de sus manos en dirección a Kakashi— ¡Sólo utilizo técnicas originales, creadas por mí!

La explosión se produjo justo después de decir aquello. Deidara retrocedió, subiéndose instintivamente al cubo más alto que encontró. Giró para desviar con un kunai otros tres que venían detrás de él. Al parecer, el individuo con el que estaba hablando antes era otro clon. No sabía cuántos más podría haber creado, así que tendría que dar por hecho que cada uno de los que viera era una copia, mientras que el verdadero estaría ahí escondido, acechando su lado más desprotegido. Desde su pájaro, Kakashi no tendría forma alguna de alcanzarlo esa vez. Podría tirarle todas las bombas que quisiera.

Con una mano, creó otra bandada de pájaros C1 y los ordenó alejarse, con la otra comenzó a moldear su transporte habitual, pero falló al tener que esquivar lo que posiblemente fuera un clon lanzándole shurikens.

—Seré tu sombra. Tu especialidad es largo alcance... —con una explosión, el clon se desvaneció, pero vino otro—. No voy a dejar que te vayas muy lejos.

Deidara siguió intentando crear distancia, saltando de cubo en cubo, demasiado ocupado esquivando sus ataques y destruyendo clones como para poder crear su medio de transporte.

Un clon lo atacó de frente, con un chidori en su puño. Tuvo el tiempo justo para cambiar de dirección mientras formaba los sellos del perro y la serpiente.

—¡Doton: Sora no Kaidan!

Pudo sentir el tremendo bajón que la técnica estaba ocasionando en su chakra, pero era esencial poner tierra de por medio.

Un amplio peldaño de roca brotó del suelo, tras el mismo salió otro más alto aún, y así sucesivamente, formando una escalera con siluetas parecidas a las de su C1 esculpidas. Como ninja, su arte no era su único recurso, sólo usaba otras técnicas en casos desesperados.

Mientras subía, enviaba unidades de su bandada de aves a destruir cada clon que intentaba alcanzarlo, deshaciéndose de ellos.

 _"¿Qué pasa con este tipo? Esa cantidad de clones ni siquiera es posible para una persona normal."_

No poder comprender cual era su truco lo estaba frustrando. Desde esa posición tenía ventaja sobre él, que venía de abajo.

—Hace casi dos décadas... —dijo uno de los Kakashis, esquivando sus figuras y llegando tan cerca de él que tuvo que usar un kunai para contrarrestar la puñalada dirigida a uno de sus brazos. Su punto fuerte. Pero que aún así, su poder lo superó, clavándolo en su antebrazo—... Perdí a un amigo que intentaba protegerme de un desprendimiento en la batalla del puente Kannabi, contra tu aldea.

Era tan molesto y tenaz que iba a disfrutar mucho matándolo. Ver su herida sangrar, el dolor que le producía... Eso sólo contribuía a aumentar su determinación a deshacerse de su marcaje, cada vez más insistente.

—Este sharingan que ahora poseo era suyo.

Deidara casi pierde el equilibrio con la siguiente estocada, dada con demasiada fuerza debido a su furia.

—Un grupo de ANBU fue al día siguiente a recuperar su cuerpo para poder enterrarlo en condiciones pero no consiguieron encontrarlo.

Consiguió darle una patada en el estómago aprovechando la bajada de guardia de su siguiente ataque, pero él se recuperó pronto, sólo dándole tiempo a hacer unos cuantos C1 más.

—Así que era verdad...

Se protegió de dos de ellas con un muro de barro.

—Al final fueron ustedes quien se lo llevaron para extraerle el ojo... —atravesó su propio muro rompiéndolo, su mano envuelta en rayos que emitían un fluorescente y cegador destello blanquiazul muy cerca de él—. El Tercer Tsuchikage está corrupto y te tiene en Akatsuki como representante de Iwa. ¡Y todos estos años, tu aldea y tu organización estuvieron utilizando su ojo para fines criminales!

—¡Desgraciado! ¿¡De donde sacas tanto chakra!? —dijo, no pudiendo esta vez ocultar su nerviosismo, odiaba ser observado por aquel condenado ojo carmesí, que estaba emitiendo un destello repulsivo, como si brillase con luz propia, tomoes girando, energía fluyendo, y aquel chirrido similar al de una inmensa bandada de aves.

Podría haber decidido apreciar la belleza del espectáculo si no fuera por la situación y sus anteriores experiencias con el maldito ojo. Y saber que ese sharingan pertenecía a Tobi le daba a la escena un toque aún más desagradable.

Si no pensaba en algo lo iba a atrapar. Al final lo iba a atrapar... Con su última arcilla, creó un clon de sí mismo. Ya no podría hacer su transporte, pero si él no le daba un respiro no es como si pudiera tampoco.

Se sustituyó por él, hundiéndose en el suelo en el último momento con una técnica doton, a la vez que el puño de Kakashi se hundía en el pecho de la réplica de sí mismo. No intentó explotarlo, después del raiton no funcionaría. Emergió a sus espaldas, el sharingan detectaba los movimientos del adversario tan rápido que casi parecía que le estaba leyendo la mente, pero no funcionaba si no había contacto visual. Hizo un barrido en el suelo con una pierna y lo tiró al vacío, aprovechando que su brazo estaba atrapado en la arcilla. Quedaban otros dos pájaros revoloteando cerca de su cabeza. El ninja copión estaba determinado a atraparlo como fuese, pero él estaba determinado a no dejarse atrapar. Jadeando, se asomó para verlo impactar contra el suelo. Con certeza había usado alguna técnica para amortiguar el golpe, pero aún así debió haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle algo. Bajó corriendo por el lateral del peldaño con las figuras adelantándolo a gran velocidad junto a su cabeza, cayendo en picado. Vio a Kakashi darse la vuelta e intentar ponerse en pie con una mano en el estómago. Un hilo de sangre bajaba por su rostro y el lado izquierdo de su cara estaba ligeramente hinchado, dejando su ojo rojo semiabierto.

—¡Voy a sacarte ese ojo de la cuenca y pisotearlo! —gritó, presa de la euforia del momento.

Tras luchar por mantener el equilibrio, Kakashi efectuó unos sellos y una bola eléctrica cuya luz azulada proyectó una tétrica sombra a sus facciones apareció en su mano.

La cadena de rayos se propagó a las figuras, que cayeron al suelo en ese instante, su potencia desactivada por el jutsu. Deidara no se detuvo, apuntó el kunai a su ojo dispuesto a apuñalarlo. Kakashi detuvo su mano cuando la punta del kunai estaba ya es escasos centímetros del mismo. El dolor de la herida en su brazo se acentuó cuando hizo presión contra la mano que lo detenía, haciéndolo sangrar más aún, pero no se detuvo. De hecho, el dolor lo incitó más. Pudo ver su rostro reflejado en la bandana de Konoha del otro, sus ojos muy abiertos, inyectados en sangre, mostrando los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar.

—C-creo que me has roto algo... Afortunadamente, pude amortiguar el golpe con una técnica doton que copié a los tuyos hace mucho... Y ahora te tengo.

En respuesta, él gruñó, forcejeando con más ímpetu.

—Quiero matarte... Ya me da igual si es con mi arte o a golpes como haría un salvaje sin civilizar.

Con una maniobra inesperada, Kakashi hizo que su kunai saltase de su mano al golpear su herida con la mano libre.

—La ira... Te hace descuidado —dijo Kakashi, poniendo tierra de por medio entre ambos, se tomó unos segundos para dejar el dolor que debía estar sintiendo pasar—. Desgraciadamente, ya no voy a poder capturarte. No estoy en condiciones... Voy a tener que matarte.

Su rodilla se dobló otra vez. Deidara reconoció eso como una secuela del golpe, que desembocaría en conmoción cerebral más tarde. No lo suficientemente pronto como para poner la lucha de nuevo a su favor.

—¡Como si fuera a dejarte, bastardo de Konoha!

Su mano se fue hacia el bolsillo oculto de su pantalón. Su arcilla de emergencia.

 _"Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo..."_

Le estaba hablando. Aquella bola negra se estaba comunicando con él. Era la primera vez desde que lo implantó en su cuerpo.

—Por si te estás preguntando. Antes vi cómo el chakra contenido en tu clon se neutralizaba al recibir el impacto de mi chidori. Tu naturaleza es de tierra. No sé cómo no lo vi antes. Podría haber terminado con esto hace rato.

 _"Para eso estoy aquí, para eso tú me pusiste aquí."_

No quería usar su obra maestra definitiva ahí. Quería testigos, muchos testigos. Quería causar una impresión en la misma tierra y no sabía cómo la inmensa liberación de energía iba a afectar a Tobi. Pero sin nada más que defenderse iba a morir. En condiciones normales, ya lo habría vencido hace rato. Pero algo estaba adulterando su cantidad de chakra, haciéndola mucho más alta de lo habitual. Kisame era el único humano capaz de poseer de forma natural tales reservas de chakra y aún así, su capacidad se debía mayormente al uso de una herramienta como Samehada y también a un entrenamiento deliberadamente fallido de transición a modo sennin que provocó que la espada lo eligiera. Los demás, eran jinchuuriki y ya se había enfrentado a unos cuantos como para saberlo. Kakashi sin embrago... Lo suyo no tenía explicación.

La bola de rayos en su mano creció a la vez que arremetía contra él.

En su bolsillo tenía una etiqueta explosiva, cuya existencia el ninja copión desconocía. Ese era su otro recurso de emergencia, alternativo a tener que suicidarse, más arriesgado pero que valía la pena intentar. Estaban selladas con chakra de fuego, por lo que su técnica raiton no lo afectaría. Sólo tenía que hacerle creer que iba a defenderse con el muro de piedra. En ese segundo en que estuviera fuera del escrutinio del sharingan, pondría su mano a la altura de su cabeza, le pegaría la etiqueta en el ojo izquierdo y la haría detonar. Para eso tendría que dejarlo ir muy cerca de él, y tal vez recibiera algún daño, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que la humillación de morir a sus manos.

Así pues, mientras lo veía cargar contra él, comenzó a hacer los sellos de la técnica del muro de piedra, su sharingan tomó nota de ello, pero eso era parte del plan. Y lo mejor fue que Kakashi mismo le dio la idea con su acertado comentario. La ira lo hacía descuidado. Pero por desgracia para él, Deidara aprendía rápido de sus errores...

...Si la ocasión lo requería.

* * *

Deidara le estaba gritando algo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Sabiendo que no le gustaba que interfirieran en sus peleas, era normal que estuviera enojado, muy enojado con él. Obito estaba dispuesto a aguantar su ira y resentimiento si con eso lo mantenía a salvo. Él era de los dos la mejor persona para encargarse de Zetsu.

—Confía en mí, volveré...

Sonaba nervioso y angustiado y podía sentir el subidón de chakra que eso le había provocado, haciendo que las células Senju con las que Madara reparó su cuerpo dañado se descontrolasen. Las ramas le pesaban, pero no tenía tiempo para cortarlas. Le dio a Deidara un beso apresurado que calló un intento de protesta del artista.

—Volveré pronto. Aquí estarás a salvo. Te lo prometo.

Bajó su máscara de nuevo y regresó al mundo real dejándolo allí mientras él le gritaba algo que no se podía permitir escuchar. Tenía que encontrar y destruir a Zetsu inmediatamente, dar rienda suelta a aquel odio gélido que sentía. Lo encontró aún en la cueva de Madara, al verlo aparecer en el kamui, comenzó a hundirse en el suelo. Obito lo agarró del cuello con su mano derecha, obligándolo a emerger otra vez.

Las células Senju lo protegerían del veneno o el ácido gástrico que pudiera supurar de la trampa atrapamoscas. Zetsu se retorcía intentando soltarse, pero él lo tenía bien agarrado.

—¡Tobi...! ¿¡Por qué te vuelves contra nosotros...!? —se lamentó el Zetsu blanco, intimidado ante su mirada y su aura asesina.

—Pareces haber olvidado que ellos son recursos desechables... Y que tú tienes un objetivo —completó la parte negra, más calmadamente.

—Yo decido cuando los desecho y no ustedes —masculló.

—Sólo mientras tú no te desvíes. De lo contrario, mi objetivo como voluntad del mismo Madara es recordarte cual es tu camino.

Obito apretó su puño. A pesar de su forma antropomórfica, Zetsu no respiraba a través de su nariz, por lo que podía torturarlo un rato más sin miedo a que se asfixiase.

—¿Qué es lo que dijeron antes sobre Deidara? Quiero oírlo otra vez.

—¿¡Q-qué cosa!? ¿¡Por qué lo defiendes así!? ¿¡Qué es él para ti!? —gritó el blanco con desesperación.

—Dijeron... Que olía delicioso y que debía saber aún mejor —aclaró Obito—. Repítanlo.

—¿¡Por qué!?

—¡Repitanlo!— dijo más alto, zarandeando al que había sido su aliado—. Repítanlo o los mato aquí mismo.

—Tobi, era una broma... —dijo Zetsu blanco, de un puñetazo en la cara, Obito hizo que de su nariz comenzase a brotar un líquido ambarino y espeso—. ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? ¡Ya para esto!

—Si quieres que pare, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—¡Fue Zetsu negro quien lo dijo! Ah... Pero deberás soltarnos...

—No le sigas el juego a este ingrato —le recordó Zetsu negro al blanco.

—Les soltaré cuando lo digan —aseguró Obito.

—Deidara... Huele delicioso... ¡Y debe saber aún mejor!

La frase avivó su odio hacia él. Con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, Obito le dio otro puñetazo en la cara que estampó a Zetsu en la pared de roca, dejándolo incrustado unos segundos antes de caer al suelo. Se teleportó frente a él, mientras se ponía en pie con esfuerzo.

—Parece que necesitas que te recuerde ciertas cosas, humano estúpido y caprichoso —dijo Zetsu negro, que a diferencia del blanco, no parecía afectado por sus golpes—. Tengo un último recurso para controlarte. Y contra eso no puedes hacer nada.

Obito sintió su corazón palpitar muy fuerte, frases que Madara le había dicho e imágenes de la pesadilla que vivió la noche que Rin murió volvieron a su mente. Estaba acostumbrado, lo había visto en sus pesadillas demasiado a menudo. La esperanza de volverla a ver con vida en el futuro era lo único que lo hacía soportable. Y de repente sintió un pánico abrumante, al ver por dónde se estaba yendo su tren de pensamientos sin que él pudiera hacer nada. ¿En serio había pensado en renunciar a eso? ¿Tirar tanto sacrificio, tantos años de esfuerzo sólo por Deidara?

 _"¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Si lo pierdo a él también yo..."_

—¡Basta, Zetsu! —activó su mangekyo sharingan y fijó su vista en Zetsu, conjurando su chakra al formar el sello del carnero con sus manos. Le hubiera gustado torturarlo más, pero se dio cuenta que debía matarlo ya antes de darle oportunidad de seguir colando esas ideas en su mente—. Amaterasu.

La invasión en su mente cesó cuando Zetsu se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo. Hizo soportable el intenso dolor de su ojo, que pronto comenzó a regenerar el daño y dejar de sangrar.

—¡Arrgh! ¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Recuerda... Como te cuidamos, Guruguru y yo! ¡Casi mueres! ¡Casi mueres y nosotros...!

Desesperado, Zetsu se tiró al suelo donde comenzó a revolcarse. Las llamas negras consumiendo su túnica, chamuscando su trampa atrapamoscas. Iba disfrutar presenciando su muerte. Después de encargarse de él, ya sólo tendría que ocuparse de Nagato y él y Deidara podrían estar tranquilos. El maldito Zetsu había conseguido despertar sus remordimientos sobre acabar con el ciclo de odio y muerte en el mundo, o tal vez era el sello pensando por él. Estaba puesto ahí para eso, al fin y al cabo.

Zetsu gritaba, siendo consumido por las llamas negras, derritiéndose. Pronto dejaría de hacerlo y su fin llegaría...

Su plan no llegó a cumplirse, porque en ese mismo instante, sintió el chakra de su antiguo compañero de equipo viniendo desde el otro plano.

—¿Kakashi? ¿Qué...?

Pero claro... Él también tenía acceso a su dimensión. De algún modo había conseguido entrar, le parecía imposible pero lo sintió y eso era inequívoco. Y Deidara estaba ahí. Sin perder ni un segundo, desapareció en el kamui, dejando a Zetsu envuelto en llamas ahí en el suelo. Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer, fue la parte negra separándose de la blanca y filtrándose en el suelo.

Apareció a una distancia considerable de la batalla. Casi le da un infarto al ver la escena, tan parecida a aquella de la muerte de Rin. Kakashi cargando contra Deidara, un raikiri en su mano. No le iba a dar tiempo a llegar y salvarlo.

—¡Deidara-senpai! —gritó con la voz de Tobi mientras echaba a correr hacia ellos más rápido de lo que jamás había corrido en su vida.

Liebre, jabalí, carnero...

La otra vez, llegó demasiado tarde. No podía cometer el mismo fallo. No podía dejar que la historia se repitiera.

—Izanagi.

* * *

Todo ocurrió más rápido de lo que Deidara pudo asimilar. La voz de Tobi llamándolo en algún lugar a su derecha lo distrajo de formular la técnica, pero antes de que pudiera mirar, ya lo tenía delante. La técnica raiton dándole de lleno.

—¡TOBI!

La visión lo impresionó de tal manera que se olvidó de respirar, o parpadear si quiera, sus ojos no podían apartarse de la mano ensangrentada extendida que salía de la parte izquierda de la espalda de su compañero, cuyo cuerpo estaba ahora envuelto en rayos los cuales hicieron caer las hojas de las ramas que cubrían su parte derecha.

 _Estúpido... ¿Por qué me proteges? Yo solo podía..._

Sólo lo pensó. Porque otra parte de su cabeza estaba ocupada procesando que no había manera alguna de que Tobi hubiera sobrevivido aquel ataque directo a su corazón. Un ataque que había sido inutil, y por el cual ya no podría reñirle jamás. Cayó sobre él, derribándolo por la inercia del golpe. Al ver su cuello ladeado incapaz de erguirse y su cabeza descansando sobre uno de sus hombros, la realidad lo golpeó.

—Cabeza hueca... —fue lo único que consiguió articular.

Así de rápido se volteaban las cosas cuando uno era un shinobi. Sin aviso ni permiso. No era la primera vez que era testigo de ello, pero mientras observaba el cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida del que fue su compañero y amante, descubrió que perder a alguien jamás le había dolido tanto. El ninja copión parecía más traumatizado aún que él. Sus ojos también estaban muy abiertos y no parecía ser capaz de quitar su vista de su mano ensangrentada y temblorosa.

Deidara siempre se consideró demasiado elegante para el burdo taijutsu. Pero no era eso lo que estaba en su mente cuando se levantó y comenzó a golpearlo con puñetazos y patadas. De hecho, no había nada en su mente salvo el dolor de la pérdida que lo empujaba a querer matarlo a golpes y vengar a Tobi al menos. Que el otro se dejara golpear una y otra vez sin reaccionar, fuera por la razón que fuera, sólo le facilitaba el trabajo.

A su alrededor, la luz comenzó a apagarse y los cubos blancos a desintegrarse poco a poco.

—Tobi...

Y pensar que había estado enfadado con él, pero ya no importaba. Tobi estaba muerto, Kakashi lo estaría en un momento y después de aniquilar otro portador del sharingan, él no tendría forma de huír de esa dimensión que se destruía. Así iba a ser su fin, nada artístico, pero marcado por la inmensa furia del momento. Tampoco tan alejado de su filosofía después de todo.

Al fin, Kakashi reaccionó y aunque débilmente, se comenzó a defender de sus golpes, parándolos con sus brazos.

—Detente —le dijo—. Hablemos.

No lo escuchó, si acasó aquello sólo sirvió para golpearlo con más fuerza, al menos hasta que una fuerza desconocida agarró al ninja copión y lo alejó de él. Tobi aún tenía las ramas en la espalda. Un agujero en la ropa del lado izquierdo de su túnica, pero su piel estaba intacta. Estaba sujetando a Kakashi del cuello contra un cubo, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

Miró hacia atrás, asegurándose de que no veía visiones. Tobi no estaba en el lugar donde había caído. La luz había vuelto. Los cubos se habían regenerado.

—Como vuelvas a tocar a Deidara-senpai, te mataré —lo oyó susurrar, su máscara casi pegada a la cara del otro.

Estaba tan desconcertado que no podía hablar. Hasta usó su ojo entrenado en genjutsu para ver si no era más que un truco. Pero parecía ser real, aún no sabía cómo pero lo era.

—¿Q-quien eres...? Akatsuki...

—Como vuelvas a tocar a Deidara-senpai, te mataré —repitió—. Es lo único que te hace falta saber de mí ahora mismo.

Deidara se acercó a ellos, aún demasiado desconcertado como para poder concentrarse en nada. Su mente llena de interrogantes.

—¿Tobi? ¿Cómo...?

Él no le hizo caso. Sólo soltó a Kakashi, tras ver que su cara estaba perdiendo el color debido a la falta de aire y riego sanguineo. Su cuerpo resbaló por la superficie del cubo, y quedó sentado en el suelo.

—Vete —dijo agachándose, hasta ponerse a la altura del otro.

—Dime quién eres —insistió, casi sin fuerzas.

—Sal de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión, y no vuelvas si sabes lo que te conviene.

Kakashi no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Activó el mangekyo y tras ser envuelto en la espiral, desapareció de aquella dimensión. Ni bien se fue, ambos se fijaron de nuevo en el otro y sin decir nada, se abrazaron tan fuerte como sus fuerzas les permitieron.

* * *

 **En Konoha...**

* * *

Mientras veía a Kakashi desaparecer, Yamato trató de pensar en una explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero nada vino a su cabeza. Lo último que se esperaba en el mundo fue verlo aparecer en el mismo lugar en el que se fue ni veinte segundos después. Solo que ahora estaba herido, magullado y sangrando, tantoque temía que fuera a morirse ahí mismo.

—¡Kakashi-san! ¿¡Qué diablos ha pasado!? —dijo, apresurándose a revisar sus heridas—. ¿¡Estás bien!?

—N-no... Llévame al hospital, si eres tan amable... Dile a Naruto que el entrenamiento terminó por hoy.

* * *

...

* * *

No había lugar a dudas. Estaba vivo, y lo que quiera que hubiera pasado, quizá algún tipo de genjutsu, había sido uno muy convincente. Uno que ni su mismo ojo entrenado consiguió ver.

Obito fue quien rompió el abrazo, se quitó la máscara y comenzó a examinar su cuerpo en busca de heridas. Revisó su cabeza, su cara, su cuello, sus brazos... La herida de su antebrazo aún sangraba, golpear al intruso no le había sentado bien y ahora, sin la adrenalina que mantenía su dolor a raya, el mismo iba aumentando gradualmente.

—¿Te ha hecho esto Kakashi?

—¿Quién más, hm?

Su puño se apretó, sintió de nuevo su intención homicida.

—Se lo haré pagar.

—Yo se lo haré pagar —lo corrigió.

—Ya hablaremos al respecto. Primero debemos curar tus heridas.

Él siguió revisándolo, no encontrando más que unos cuantos hematomas en su cuerpo y una luxación en la mano.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? Te vi morir. Todo comenzó a desaparecer...

Fuera o no el momento, no podía aplacar su curiosidad por más tiempo. Quería explicaciones.

—Y morí, pero transformé mi muerte en una ilusión.

Así sin más. Como si hacerlo fuera lo más cotidiano del mundo.

—¿Cómo es eso si quiera posible?

—Es una técnica prohibida de los Uchiha.

Uchiha... Esa parecía ser la respuesta a todo lo inexplicable que ocurría con Tobi, el cual comenzó a quitarse la venda que cubría su ojo izquierdo dejándolo ver por fin lo que había debajo. Un iris blanco, cuya pupila era un garabato negro que parecían estar hecho con una pluma muy fina. Por la película blanquecina que lo cubría, pudo deducir que estaba ciego e inservible. ¿Qué más técnicas tenía el sharingan que él desconocía? Ese poder era tan grande que rozaba lo ridículo, transformar la misma muerte en un genjutsu...

—Pensé que tu ojo izquierdo se lo habías regalado a ese bastardo.

—Me lo implanté hace un tiempo. Ya te dije, Danzo Shimura y yo nos repartimos los sharingans procedentes de la masacre de mi clan. Ya tenía pensado hacer algo así para librarme del sello que Madara me implantó. Kakashi me ha hecho un favor en realidad —Una buena noticia al menos, pero a cambio de un riesgo muy grande. Estaban ambos vivos de milagro—. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

—No lo sé. Me atacó por la espalda poco después de que te fueras. Quería apresarme y llevarme a Konoha para sacarme información, hm. Estaba a punto de vencerle cuando apareciste.

—Eso no es lo que yo vi.

Sin ganas de discutir, su atención se centró entonces en las ramas que le salían de la espalda.

—¿Qué mierda es eso?

El alivio por verlo vivo se había pasado, dando lugar a desconcierto ante tantos interrogantes. Más cosas aún que no comprendía, por si fueran pocas.

—Es un efecto secundario de tener células Senju. Me pasa cuando me exalto demasiado. Es... la segunda vez que me ocurre —Obito lo abrazó de nuevo sin esperar una respuesta—. Pero estás vivo. Es lo que importa.

—Menos mal que aquí iba a estar a salvo —no pudo evitar decir con sarcasmo, siendo abrazado aún más fuerte en respuesta.

—Lo siento... Esto es mi culpa.

 _¿Comprendes ahora por qué no puedes hacer ese tipo de promesas, idiota?_

Sintió ganas de verbalizar sus pensamientos, pero decidió permanecer callado. Eso sólo lo haría culparse más. Lo importante era que al final no había pasado nada, pero que Tobi pudiese conformarse con esa afirmación, era otra historia. Deidara sospechaba que seguiría pensando en cómo casi hace que lo maten por meses, en lugar de alegrarse porque todo estaba bien.

Salieron de aquella dimensión hacia el mundo real, el lugar al que fueron, Deidara no lo conocía pero pronto decidió que no le gustaba, ni el árbol con cuerpos antropomórficos colgados como si fueran jodidas manzanas, ni el laboratorio lleno de ojos de Uchihas muertos, ni la lóbrega y antinatural iluminación, ni las sensaciones que le transmitía en general. Demasiado onírico y misterioso, y él comenzaba a estar harto de misterios. Lo único de lo que tenía ganas en ese momento era de hacer explotar todo e irse a dormir. Eso si tuviera fuerzas, o chakra, o el material sin ir más lejos. Él sólo había salido de la guarida con la intención de reponer arcilla para futuras misiones, las peleas le habían divertido al principio, no podía decirle que no a una buena pelea. Pero pronto fue demasiado, Tobi interrumpiéndolo, Tobi asustándolo con técnicas de Uchiha, muriéndose sin avisarle que su ojo tenía una técnica para transformar la muerte en una ilusión... Sí, dijo que lo ayudaría a deshacer el lío en el que estaba, a dejar su pasado atrás y seguir adelante, al admitir que le importaba, sus problemas se hicieron propios. Ya habían comenzado a afectarle, sólo por levantar las sospechas de Zetsu, este ya lo había puesto en la mirilla.

Tobi se detuvo ante un un charco grisáceo y burbujeante que manchaba el suelo de piedra, de él salía un olor gaseoso y pestilente, parecido al de las grandes ciénagas del País de la Cascada.

—¿Por qué huele así?

—Eso de ahí es todo lo que queda del Zetsu blanco.

Así que había muerto. Bien, una basura menos. El Zetsu blanco siempre le hizo gracia, una pena que decidiera conspirar contra él. Le hubiera gustado matarlo él mismo.

—¿Y el negro?

—Tuve que volver deprisa al sentir el chakra de Kakashi... Así que escapó. Pero lo encontraré y lo mataré tal y como hice con su otra parte. Y también destruiremos este lugar cuando lo revise mejor y me asegure que no queda nada útil.

—Me gusta más esa idea —La cueva, su olor, su extraña energía... Eran cosas que definitivamente tenían que explotar. Demasiado lastre en ellas, cosas que debieron perecer hace mucho, mucho tiempo—. Sácame de aquí, no soporto este lugar.

Volvieron a la extraña dimensión en menos de un segundo. Tobi desapareció unos instantes y volvió con un botiquín, sacó un paño, lo mojó en desinfectante y comenzó a limpiar la sangre. Dolía, pero lo aguantó.

—Aquí pasará menos tiempo. Podremos darle a Zetsu menos margen de maniobra mientras descansas. De momento, vendemos esa herida que tienes.

—¿Qué hay del árbol de tu espalda, hm?

Tobi terminó de vendarlo. Al menos la herida podría mantenerse a salvo hasta que Kakuzu pudiera verlo.

—Lo cortaré. Pero primero vas tú, Deidara-senpai —acarició su rostro con el revés de su mano libre.

—Yo estaré mejor después de que eso desaparezca.

Se incorporó para posicionarse tras él, quedando Tobi sentado al borde de un cubo. Les costó trabajo quitarle la túnica y el suéter y frustrados por ello, acabaron rompiéndolos más para poder sacarlo. Armado con un kunai en su mano buena, Deidara fue cortando cada rama de un tajo y tirándolas más allá del cubo. Era una de las cosas más raras que había hecho nunca, pero quería dejarlo tal y como estaba antes.

—Siento haberte asustado —dijo Tobi, rompiendo el silencio—. Debí haberte hablado antes del Izanagi. Puedes llamarme idiota cuantas veces quieras, me lo merezco.

—Idiota —contestó, ocupado en limar la base de las ramas para dejar la espalda lisa.

Hizo un movimiento inesperado con la mano lesionada que le arrancó un quejido. Ahora se arrepentía de haber golpeado tan fuerte al tipo.

—Ten cuidado, senpai.

—Eres un idiota, y sí, debiste habérmelo dicho —se abrazó a su espalda clavándole las uñas en el brazo, sin importarle demasiado que su mano pudiese dolerle en la maniobra—. No vuelvas a darme otro susto así en tu vida. Nunca.

Había algo en el asunto que lo enojaba, aunque no podía decir exactamente el qué. Tobi volteó la cabeza.

—Lo sien...

Él lo calló con un beso tan agresivo que casi los tira del cubo, demasiado ansioso por estar de nuevo conectado a esos labios. Ya comprendió lo que lo enojaba. Era saber que quizá no hubiera superado perder a Tobi, pero lo habría aceptado. De ser al revés, de haber muerto él, Tobi jamás lo habría hecho. Alguien que aún debía aceptar la muerte de su amor de la infancia, que se quería tan poco como para considerar merecer pasar página y ser feliz no abandonaría esas costumbres tan fácil. De morir, Deidara no quería tomar el lugar de la chica. No quería imaginarlo sumido en la miseria pensando en él cuando ya se hubiera ido. Ni siquiera que pensase en revivirlo. Cuando llegase su hora, quería descansar.

—Quiero que disfrutes cada momento a mi lado como si fuera el último —dijo tras romper el beso, mirándolo a los ojos.

Y pudo notar en él una expresión aterrorizada. Lo que se temía. Tobi negó con la cabeza con energía.

—¡No! No será el último. No lo será...

Fue Tobi quien lo besó de nuevo, más desesperado aún que antes.

No lo decepcionó, no demasiado al menos. Ya sabía lo que esperar de él. Que no aprendiese la lección ni a palos era propio de él. Tobi seguía sin comprender nada después de lo que acababa de pasar. Ese Izanagi no era una técnica prohibida por capricho, su mismo concepto era antinatural.

—Eso tú no lo sabes, idiota.

* * *

 **En este tuve problema para hacer el corte, pero estoy conforme. Corté la escena, pero así con Deidara llegando a esa conclusión, me gusta. Zetsu blanco está muertito, digamos unas palabras en su memoria. Zetsu blanco me caías bien, pero así es la vida. Ahora eres sopa. Adiós.**

 **Estuve documentándome sobre el amaterasu. Al parecer, Itachi cuando lo usa, utiliza el sello del carnero. Sasuke a veces usa el del tigre. A veces no se usan sellos. Parece que no hay consenso. El del tigre, frecuente en técnicas katon, me parecía más lógico, pero el del carnero me gusta más, así que usé ese. Con respecto a los sellos del izanagi, pasa algo parecido. Obito contra Konan no los usa. Pero pensé que no sería una técnica fácil de invocar, y los sellos eran necesarios para moldear el chakra en ella.**

 **Kakashi está bien, o lo estará. Pobre, me dolió dejarlo así. T_T Aún no sabe que ha visto a Obito, sí que lo sospecha, pero la túnica de Akatsuki lo desconcierta. Veamos qué conclusiones saca del encuentro.**

 **Sobre la pelea, esa desventaja elemental de Dei, sumado a que es combatiente de largo alcance le jugaron en contra. Kakashi lo dedujo y no lo dejó de marcar. De haber conseguido Deidara hacer el pájaro, habría volado muy alto y lanzado un C3 y #byekakashi. No podía dejar que eso pasase. Con la escalera Dei pretendía poner tierra de por medio y aprovechar estar a más altura para deshacerse fácil de los clones, pero eran demasiados. Esto en efecto con niveles normales de chakra no es posible. Kakashi mismo dijo que no podía crear demasiados sin sentirse mareado. Pero no, las pastillas no son la panacea. Te transforman en rambo pero te pasan factura.**

 **Ebiina, es difícil hacer los cortes jajaj xD Quizá más adelante, Kakashi indague más. No creo que le sea difícil deducirlo. Lo visualizo tratando a Dei mejor sabiendo que es importante para Obito, me gustó que los visualizaras tomando café jajaj me parece tierna la escena, mira que la literatura también es arte. Ya tienen temas de conversación xD Ese fic del que hablas suena a que es super triste! Dei muriendo justo cuando Obito acepta que lo ama T_T. Me haría llorar seguro. El pobre nunca llega a tiempo a nada. Bueno, aquí potencialmente CASI pasa eso también, al reves. Pero necesitaba deshacerme del sello de Madara costase lo que costase. Es un paso más a la libertad de Obito y no me gustaba que estuviera ahí confundiéndolo. Kakashi en el fondo les hizo un favor. Él saldrá más, aunque ya no como enemigo. Lo necesito. Kakashi siempre es invaluable.**

 **Mochi, así es, el blanco como víctima del tsukuyomi infinito solo es un soldado al servicio de lo que el zetsu negro quiera. Y el zetsu negro sólo quiere liberar a su mami por lo que se puso muy nervioso cuando vio que Obito se entretenía. Él pensó que podría seguir convenciendolo, que Dei también estaría vivo en el mundo ideal y que nada de lo que pase importa, y usar el sello para manipularlo. Antes no lo necesitó, porque él estaba muy emo de por sí pero eso está cambiando. Y me encanta Obito acechador, ya pronto sandrán a la luz esas fotos. Después de verlo morir, regañarlo por eso incluso parecerá muy trivial, pero al menos él sabe que lo sabe. Kakashi sacó una conclusión con mucho sentido, aunque errada. Pero podría haberse dado. En la serie siempre resaltan que los cuerpos de los shinobis esconden muchos secretos y etc. Que Iwa se hubiera llevado el de Obito no hubiera sido nada rebuscado. Un misterio que quedó sin resolver, sobre todo si pidieron explicaciones al Tsuchikage y les dijo que no lo tenían. Obito podría haber sido huérfano, pero seguía siendo un Uchiha, y dejar un sharingan por ahí tirado y en manos del enemigo presuntamente, huele a chamusquina. No se cuanto se molestaron en ir a buscarlo antes archivar el caso.**

 **Lybra, no podía no incluir la prohibición xD Dei debe de quererlo mucho si no lo manda a paseo. Por suerte para las shippers del bien, él es de ideas fijas. El recuerdo, era una forma más de exponer a Obito ante Dei. Su devoción con las fotos y los objetos que le roba, xDDD su antiguo resentimiento y ganas de ridiculizarlo. Me gustó escribir a Dei tan joven y tan niñato jaja xD incluso comprendo a Sasori. En el manga es respetuoso casi siempre, pero después de que lo llevasen ahí a la fuerza, imaginé que no tendría por qué haber sido siempre así, que comenzase poniéndolos a prueba a ver cuanto le aguantaban. Se arriesgó convertirse en merienda de Zetsu. Madara no va a salir, va a tener que quedarse muertito y seguro intenta ligarse a Dei -okno-, ya sé dónde va a estar el lío gordo, y él en escena ya es mucho. Bueno, mucha acción en este, a ver si pronto meto más lemon. Kakashi quedó fuera de servicio pero volverá, si es que Sakura no lo mata por pastillero. Ya no como enemigo sino para hablar con el akatsuki de la máscara, que ya sospecha puede ser él, pero no lo sabe con certeza. Me gustaría que de momento todo quedara entre ellos dos, por varios motivos. Serían largos de explicar pero son factibles, o eso creo.**

 **Ale, a ti te dedico la sopa de Zetsu. La verdad, queda el negro que es el más molesto, pero algo es algo. Creo que fuiste tú quien me dijo que el culito de Dei puede ser tanto la salvación del mundo como su destrucción total, y es verdad. xDDD Para Itachi tengo algunos planes. Me gusta el Itachi edo tensei, porque muestra lo inteligente y sacrificado que es sin sus lastres personales y admitiendo que se ha equivocado. No sé qué tanto podré hacer con él, con lo enfermo que está, pero contra Sasuke se defiende bien, al menos hasta que su cuerpo sucumbe, y su intención nunca fue ganar. Puede ayudar a la causa. Ya veré. Me va a costar más meter humor entre ellos. A ver si el alijo de ropa interior al descubierto trae algo xDDD Por suerteeeee Dei ya no tiene tantas ganas de gritarle por lo de las fotos, puede que hasta lo apruebe, o pose para él en el futuro. Todo por Tobi :) Sigo sufriendo en cómodas cuotas por lo que pasará. Ya quiero escribirlo *-***

 **¿Me dejo algo? No sé. Ya por fin pasaremos de día en el siguiente. Veremos cual será el siguiente movimiento de Zetsu, las consecuencias de este ataque en Akatsuki y como le va a Espantapájaros-sensei.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


	7. Chapter 7

—¡Pero llegué a tiempo! ¡Y pienso llegar a tiempo por ti siempre! ¡No dejaré que te pase nada, te lo prometo!

Obito acarició su rostro con demasiada fuerza, la caricia no se sintió delicada como debía ser y Deidara le apartó la mano con un golpe firme de la suya.

—Sí, muy bonito, Tobi. ¿¡Pero cómo vas a cumplir esa promesa exactamente!? ¿¡Es que aún no entiendes dónde está el problema!?

—Confía en mí. La cumpliré.

Ya hacía rato que había empezado a frustrarse, y las respuestas que estaba obteniendo no lo ayudaban a regresar a un estado de calma.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con confiar o no! —gritó, estrujando el cuello de su túnica con ambas manos, sin poder resistirlo más—. ¿¡Acaso eres un dios!? ¡No puedes controlar todos y cada uno de los elementos que influyen en un hecho! ¡No importa la determinación que tengas! ¿¡Vas a seguir intentando cambiar todo lo que a ti no te guste!? ¿¡Creyendo que el mundo conspira contra ti cada vez que te pasan cosas malas!? ¡No puedo creer que esté a punto de defender a un imbécil que ha intentado matarme dos veces, pero estás muy equivocado si piensas que sólo con proponerlo hubiera podido mantener segura a tu amiga! ¡No puedes prometer cosas así! ¡Ni puedes obligar a otros a prometerte eso tampoco! ¡Estás cometiendo el mismo error, tienes que sacarte de la cabeza todas esas tonterías!

Con pesar, Obito miró al suelo, rehuyendo su mirada cargada de furia. Deidara acababa de verlo morir, aún estaba demasiado afectado. Su enojo por todas las pequeñas cosas por las que había querido gritarle, se amplificó, más cuando él parecía comportarse como un niño regañado por una travesura. Pero ver ese conflicto interior en su expresión, también contribuyó a aplacarlo un poco. No pasaba muy a menudo. No es que hubiera estado en una relación seria antes, sí, había salido con algunas chicas, civiles a las que su aspecto y ocupación llamaban la atención y le pedían salir, pero todas ellas lo dejaron cuando comprendieron que venían en segundo lugar debido a su forma de vida. Solía ofenderse como nunca cuando pasaba, siempre tuvo demasiado orgullo para algunos temas. Después, cuando aceptó el hecho de que también le atraían los hombres, se dedicó a explorar esa nueva faceta suya, pero no es como si se enamorase de ninguno de ellos. Sólo se estaba divirtiendo. Quizá ya no era tan niñato como antes, porque en lugar de ponerse hecho una furia y arremeter contra Tobi estaba en verdad pensando cómo arreglar el problema. Lo suyo con él también había empezado por diversión, sin tener ningún plan de futuro en concreto mas que pasárselo bien de vez en cuando. Con el paso del tiempo eso había cambiado. Si no quería fastidiar las cosas otra vez, tendría que poner de su parte.

—Confiar... —continuó— Je... No me estás pidiendo que confíe en ti, me estás pidiendo que confíe en algo que escapa de tu poder. No me prometas que me vas a proteger. Prométeme que harás todo lo posible y te creeré.

—Ya te dije. Quiero darme otra oportunidad, pero siento que voy a ciegas. A veces no sé cómo... Y se hace difícil cuando pienso que no puedo hacer nada para evitar que todo se estropee otra vez. Pero eso no significa que no esté decidido a ello —dijo Obito—. Tengo que estar decidido.

—Para empezar, dime si hay algo más que no me hayas contado aún.

—No era mi intención guardarme cosas. Es un asunto tan complejo y con tanta información, que se me han debido pasar algunos datos. Pero sabes que te diré lo que recuerde.

—Sí, complejo es. Eso no necesitas decírmelo, hm. Uchihas...

Y aún así, no pudo evitar agregar eso último. A pesar por sus intentos de calmarse y afrontar el tema con otro enfoque que no fueran gritos y bombas, se sintió con ganas de explotar algo. Pero ese era el momento perfecto para tratar de colocar algunas de las piezas del rompecabezas que era Tobi y no podía desperdiciarla. Todo tenía que tener una explicación.

—Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría preguntarte —prosiguió, aprovechando que Tobi estaba pensativo, quizá buscando algo para responderle a su reproche anterior. Pero al decir eso último, pudo ver cómo se tensaba—. ¿Por qué me odiabas antes, y por qué dejaste de hacerlo?

Él se puso aún más nervioso, después suspiró resignado.

—Supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden intentar tapar si te dejo solo deambulando por mi dimensión personal. Lo viste en uno de los cubos... ¿Verdad? A veces manifiestan deseos ocultos míos. Puede que en este caso, el estar tú ahí activase el recuerdo.

—¿Qué rayos fue toda esa intención homicida contra mí?

—Perdóname —volvió a suspirar, Deidara no se conmovió ni un poco por su obvia dificultad para hablar del tema.

—No quiero una disculpa, sino una explicación. No te preocupes, nada de lo que puedas decirme va a sorprenderme a estas alturas, hm.

—Cuando te conocí, detestaba que tuvieras tanta pasión por algo. Siempre te vi como alguien que experimenta las cosas con gran intensidad, ya sea alegría o furia. Y ahí estaba yo que a penas podía sentir ya nada excepto odio, como si el resto de emociones hubieran muerto para mí. Pero pensé... Que era así porque aún no habías experimentado lo que era el verdadero sufrimiento y solo eras un niño ingenuo que no sabía nada. Deseé ver si pensabas igual cuando la vida te quebrase, así que esperé. Perdiste a tu compañero y tus brazos, y pensé que entonces eso ocurriría. Sasori murió y a ti sólo te interesaba saber cómo había pasado. Quedaste sin brazos y ya estabas pensando en otra manera de seguir haciendo tu arte. No me lo tomé demasiado bien... Quería creer en la idea que cualquiera podría acabar como yo si hubiera pasado por lo mismo, quizá así dejaría de sentir remordimientos. Al no ocurrir lo que yo predije, me hiciste sentir ridículo, y te odié por ello. No es fácil para mí decir esto de esta manera tan franca. Pero te debo ser honesto.

Deidara quedó sin habla tras escuchar sus motivos. Sus estados de ánimo solían ser extremos, pero también breves. Tobi había quedado atrapado en el mismo por años. No era algo normal, pero tenía una explicación. Su falta de un ejemplo adulto significativo, la manipulación posterior a su accidente por el tal Madara, y su genética Uchiha seguro también tenían algo que ver. En algunas cosas, se sentía como si Tobi siguiera siendo un adolescente. Sufrir no le había hecho madurar, sino estancarse.

—Dices que creías que yo era un niño ingenuo, pero en realidad el ingenuo eres tú si crees que usando a otros de ejemplo te quitas responsabilidades de encima. Uno tiene que creer en lo que hace, y eso me dice que tú no lo hacías.

Si tenía algo de sentido común ahí dentro podría haberlo visto él mismo. No estaba enfadado. Más que el odio detestaba la indiferencia, y eso había cambiado de todos modos.

—Puede ser. Pero no tenía nada más a lo que aferrarme.

—Quizá tú nunca supiste ver más allá.

Y al decir eso, se le pasó por la cabeza si ese sello del que ya le habló no habría tenido algo que ver en mantener esa fijación con crear una nueva era y había frenado también su desarrollo. Los sellos eran una materia relativamente poco estudiada. Los que se colocan en personas, solían acabar teniendo más efectos secundarios insospechados de lo previsto.

—Mirándolo con perspectiva, tiene su gracia que todo ese odio tuyo hacia mí se revirtiese —dijo, curioso porque ese resentimiento hubiera acabado transformándose en justo lo contrario.

Obito tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Ni yo mismo me di cuenta... Estaba tan metido en Tobi que a veces llegué a olvidar que su finalidad era otra. Cuando noté que existía entre nosotros algo de atracción, la curiosidad hizo que me dejase llevar. Pensé que estaba en control, pero no era así. Todo fue escalando y cuando quise frenar y dar marcha atrás me di cuenta que no iba a ser fácil, porque una parte de mí no quería. Traté de resistirme, pero sólo conseguí el resultado contrario. Como ves... Mis planes no salen nunca como yo espero. Aunque esta vez me alegra que haya sido así.

Maldito. Deidara se dio cuenta que no podía estar resentido con él demasiado tiempo. Se dejó abrazar por él, sus manos aún unidas, la calidez de su cuerpo envolviendo el suyo. Para su sorpresa, haberse admitido a sí mismo que lo que sentía por él iba más allá de la atracción física no fue demasiado difícil en su día. Un cabeza hueca tenía que haber conseguido lo que nadie más en toda su vida, hasta tal punto que se veía capaz de aceptar también todo el lastre que traía. Tobi besó su frente antes de soltarlo.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No. Creo que no voy a tener mucho apetito hoy de todos modos —contestó, no podía dejarse llevar por sus mimos. Había una última cosa que Tobi debía explicarle—. Ah, y por cierto.

Quizá fue el tono que usó, repentinamente suspicaz, lo que hizo que Tobi se retirase, casi con temor.

—¿Qué ocurre, senpai?

Deidara sacó su boxer del bolsillo. Ver la prenda debió traer a él ciertas memorias.

—¿Por qué estaba esto aquí en este lugar, Tobi? —exigió saber.

—¡E-eso es mío! —respondió, sin pensarlo si quiera.

Su rostro volviéndose de un escandaloso tono de rojo.

—¿¡Tuyo!? ¿¡Desde cuándo es tuyo!? ¿¡Y el futón!? ¿¡Y las fotos, pedazo de pervertido!?

—¡Ese lugar es privado! ¡Y pensé que había puesto "no pasar" en la entrada!

—¡Es tu propio tsukuyomi! ¿¡Para qué mierda necesitas un letrero de "no pasar", hm!?

Lo miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta, pero Tobi parecía haber perdido el habla.

—N-no debiste pasar.

—Y tú no debiste hacer un museo con cosas que me has ido robando. A veces estoy convencido de que tienes quince años.

—Tal vez me emocioné un poco.

—¿Un poco? ¿Seguro que solo fue un poco? ¡Al menos ten la delicadeza de no sacarme fotos raras estando dormido! ¿¡Crees que eso es normal!? —Sacó las fotos de su bolsillo y comenzó a pasarlas con furia. Tobi trató de quitárselas pero él apartó la mano lejos de su alcance—. ¡Y no me hagas fotos con la boca llena! ¿¡Es que no ves que ni siquiera salgo bien!? ¿¡Qué más me hiciste mientras dormía!? No, espera. Prefiero no saber la respuesta a eso. No me queda arcilla y seguro que después de saber eso necesito explotar algo.

Tobi se había postrado a su lado en señal de profunda disculpa y arrepentimiento.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Deidara-senpai...! Era... Más fácil así. Era más fácil si nunca te enterabas. Siempre que ocurría algo y perdía el control sentía que mis planes peligraban. ¿Recuerdas... Cuando tenías entre los labios aquel mochi rosado y yo te lo quité y me lo comí y me saltaste encima para intentar asfixiarme? Estaba tan nervioso... Pero a la vez quería más. Odié cuando te separaste, sentí ganas de volver a ponerte encima mío y ese pensamiento me aterrorizó. Era más fácil así...

A esas alturas, Deidara ya conocía las cosas de Tobi que le gustaban menos de él. Una de ellas era que tomaba las consecuencias favorables y se negaba a tomar las malas. Como involucrarse con el Deidara real era problemático para sus planes, se creó un museo suyo para dar rienda suelta a lo que empezaba a sentir de forma segura y que no interfiriera en sus planes. Aunque al final, no había podido resistirse al Deidara auténtico. Recordó otra vez, que acababa de verlo morir, comparado con eso esas cosas le parecían ya pequeñas travesuras. Pero nunca estaba de más ponerlo en un apuro, al menos para que dejase de hacerlo.

—Algunas de esas cosas parecían recientes.

—Es la costumbre...

El protocolo dictaba que quien se ponía en pose de arrepentimiento profundo, no podía volver a mirar a los ojos al ofendido, debía ser él quien buscase su mirada, y eso significaría que estaba perdonado.

—Bah... Puedes quedártelas. Pero deja de robarme la ropa interior o te haré pagar por cada boxer que me quites.

—Pagaré lo que me digas con gusto, senpai.

—¡Te lo haré pagar con bombas! —gritó exasperado—. Y levántate ya.

Obito levantó la cabeza con timidez y tras asegurarse que Deidara había aceptado sus disculpas, se irguió y volvió a sentarse en el cubo.

—No te sacaré más fotos —dijo, tomando la pila de ellas que Deidara había dejado junto a él antes de que se arrepintiera—. Aunque... ¿Me dejarías si te pido permiso antes?

Lo pensó un momento antes de decidirse porque no veía nada malo en dejarlo hacer unas cuantas fotos.

—Hmm... Sí, ¿Por qué no? Así al menos puedo controlar las fotos que me haces y no me sacas en momentos raros.

—Oh, pero esas son mis favoritas —contestó Obito mientras veía de nuevo la pila de fotos con una sonrisa—. Porque eres tú realmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando la gente sabe que la están fotografiando, su conducta cambia. Así, puedo inmortalizar momentos reales.

Deidara quedó un tanto impresionado por la respuesta.

—Eso es bastante artístico, hm.

—Tal vez yo también soy un artista así como tú —bromeó—. Descansa ahora, Deidara-senpai. Necesitas reponer fuerzas.

El futón robado apareció de nuevo cuando Tobi lo fue a buscar para que Deidara pudiese reponer el chakra y la energía gastadas en el combate. Aún tan cansado como iba, algo le impedía relajarse. Perder la consciencia en el mundo del sharingan de Tobi se veía como una idea horrorosa. El lugar no sólo estaba sujeto a cambios que desconocía, también tenía una importante brecha de seguridad que lo conectaba a ninjas de Konoha.

—¿Por qué no podemos volver al mundo real? No confío en este lugar.

—Podríamos, pero en cuanto salgamos el devenir del tiempo volverá a ser el de siempre. Me gustaría que te recuperases cuanto antes.

—Tu amigo podría volver en busca de problemas.

—Kakashi no es mi amigo. Y no creo que sea capaz de volver, aunque quisiera, ya ha gastado todo su chakra y el kamui es una técnica con unos requisitos muy altos.

Tenía demasiado claro que no quería quedarse ahí. Los cubos y su poder lo inquietaban y el lugar había quedado asociado a algo malo. ¿Quién sabe qué más serían capaces de hacer que él aún no sabía?

—No me voy a morir por esto, Tobi. Deja de preocuparte.

Tobi se veía como si el comentario le hubiera dolido personalmente.

—Este es mi mundo interior. Fue muy importamte para mí en los primeros años de mi nueva vida. Quiero que te sientas bien aquí.

—Pues no lo hago. Sácame, hm.

Obito no tuvo otra opción que acceder, no iba a convencerlo de momento y tampoco quería hacerlo sentir mal. Lo tomó en brazos y activó el sharingan.

—Algún día haré que te guste.

No lo llevó a la guarida aún, sino a otro lugar cuya existencia Zetsu desconocía. Su escondite en el País del Agua, adquirido para tener algo de privacidad en el mundo real y conseguir dinero de forma fácil y rápida. Desde que Ao y Mei Terumi descubrieron la manipulación de Yagura, sólo había estado ahí para asegurarse que todo seguía en orden.

El por aquel entonces Mizukage fue otro de los chicos que llevó por el camino de la perdición, aunque no todo fue mérito suyo, Zetsu lo ayudó a infiltrarse hasta el mismo núcleo de la aldea. Como venganza contra la misma por conspirar contra Rin, hizo que Kirigakure se ganase su mala reputación como la Villa de la neblina sangrienta. Instauró el método de graduación a genin por el cual grupos de diez cadetes luchaban entre ellos hasta que sólo quedaba uno vivo, promovió la sed de sangre, la ferocidad y el ensañamiento entre los ninjas a su cargo hasta que la mala reputación de la aldea fue conocida por todos. El objetivo real de la infiltración era reclutar guerreros prometedores para Akatsuki, pero el gran rencor que sentía por la aldea lo llevó a actuar con crueldad. Controló a Yagura por medio de la bestia que decía llamarse Isobu, pero que él detestaba demasiado como para tratarla con respeto en primer lugar. Atrapó al jinchuuriki en un genjutsu que lo mataría si alguien conseguía deshacerlo, llevándose así sus secretos con él. Todos decían que Yagura era el jinchuuriki perfecto, pero en realidad era su control ejercido sobre ambos, lo que los obligaba a trabajar en armonía. Tenía planeado extraerle al Sanbi llegado el momento (un Mizukage desapareciendo de la noche a la mañana cuando su organización aún estaba formándose hubiera sido arriesgado), pero no podía dejar ningún cabo suelto, al fin y al cabo, se podía volver a invocar pasado un tiempo. Al final sus temores se cumplieron, debido a tener que prestarle atención a demasiadas cosas a la vez, no pudo protegerlo y la muerte le llegó antes de la extracción.

Y ahora, tras salir de aquel estado, la idea de toda esa sangre derramada lo martirizaba. Siempre se sintió bien culpando a la llamada "maldición de odio" por ello, pero ya no lo hacía. No era como si aquello lo hubiera empujado, en piloto automático, a hacer todo lo que hizo.

La mansión siempre había sido demasiado grande para él, pero las riquezas que consiguió con ella le sirvieron para tener a Nagato y Konan comiendo de su mano con su más que generosa contribución a la organización que él pretendía usar para sus fines. Con Deidara en la misma, adquiría un nuevo significado y a Obito le gustaba pensar que era un lugar sólo de ellos, uno a la altura de lo que él se merecía.

Lo llevó a la habitación principal y lo arropó entre las sábanas de la opulenta cama con dosel.

—Debo ir a hablar con Pein-sama sobre la traición de Zetsu antes de que a él le de tiempo a mover ficha, mientras, intenta descansar.

—Espero que nadie trate de matarme aquí, hm.

—Nadie lo hará. Te traeré arcilla y algo de comer y después iremos a ver a Kakuzu a que te eche un vistazo.

Deidara comenzaba a sentir el cansancio demasiado, pero estar de nuevo fuera de aquella dimensión lo tranquilizaba. A pesar de lo que Tobi decía, no se veía capaz de poder acostumbrarse a un mundo accesible a través del sharingan. Frente a él, en la pared, había un cuadro al que alguien le había dado la vuelta. Ya se dio cuenta la otra vez, pero haciéndose tantas preguntas como se hacía, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. El enorme rectángulo pardo resaltaba de forma evidente alrededor del _horror vacui_ compuesto por el ornamentado papel de pared, los muebles y los barrocos candelabros.

—¿Fuiste tú quien le dio la vuelta a esa pintura? —dijo, incapaz de aguantar la curiosidad por más tiempo.

—Oh —respondió, algo desconcertado al principio, por el nuevo hilo de la conversación—. Sí, fui yo. Es una obra muy antigua, patrimonio del País del Agua y oficialmente perdida. Posiblemente la robarían. Representa la lucha legendaria entre el Sanbi y la princesa Kamitsumi, quien según se dice fue la primera persona en controlar a la bestia, y la primera en convertirse en su jinchuuriki. Muchas veces pensé en quemarla.

—Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres, por contribuir al mito un poco más. Destruir obras de arte es mi especialidad, hm. ¿Pero por qué querías hacerlo tú?

—Aquí en el País del Agua, el Sanbi es signo de prosperidad y éxito, y los jinchuuriki que lo reciben son tratados con respeto. A diferencia de las demás naciones, se le venera, pero para mí verlo era doloroso. Me recordaba continuamente que Rin estaba muerta, por eso lo volteé.

—¿Me dejas verlo?

A pesar de su reticencia inicial, Tobi accedió, tomando el rectángulo de madera para mostrarle la otra cara. Deidara salió de entre las sábanas para examinarlo más de cerca. La escena mostraba las aguas del mar embravecidas con el monstruo de tres colas entre las olas, su boca abierta, mirando amenazante a la figura sobre él: una chica ataviada en traje de guerrero con pintura facial de guerra que apuntaba a la bestia con su naginata. El autor había hecho de ella el foco de luz de la imagen, mientras que las sombras envolvían las tres colas espinosas retorciéndose en el fondo para darle un efecto dinámico a la obra, junto con las aguas revueltas y los pliegues de la ropa en movimiento. Por los rasgos arcaicos presentes sí, se trataba de una pintura bastante antigua que haría a Kakuzu llorar de alegría si cayera en sus manos.

Sin hacer comentarios, Deidara volvió a acostarse, su cabeza dándole vueltas a otras cosas que Tobi le había contado en el pasado, preguntas que se hacía y que se había callado porque era obvio que él aún sufría por el tema.

—Tobi, cuando manipulabas al Mizukage... ¿Nunca se te pasó por la cabeza el investigar más a fondo por qué Rin murió?

A la mención de la chica, Deidara pudo notar como él se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes, preguntas con sentido común. A efectos prácticos tú eras Mizukage, podrías haber conseguido respuestas fácilmente, quién ideó la maniobra de enviar una bestia sagrada a Konoha a pesar del riesgo táctico que suponía el perderla, por qué el país del Agua rompió el tratado de Sanrô y se abrió un frente con un país neutral cuando dicho país estaba en mitad de un conflicto con un enemigo común, por qué fueron a por Rin precisamente... Todo eso.

—Sentido común... —repitió, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Cuando me contaste la historia, lo primero que pensé fue, ¿De veras fue Kirigakure tan ingenuo como para pensar que en Konoha irían a permitirse destruir por la bestia, siendo que ni siquiera es de las más poderosas?

—Tenían información sobre los ninjas más talentosos siendo enviados a otra misión fuera de Konoha —contestó, aún ausente.

—Pero uno no deja la aldea desprotegida en tiempos de guerra, o al menos, no envía fuera a la fuerza militar suficiente como para dejarla vulnerable a posibles asedios. ¿No es que un Kage debe entrenarse en el camino de las tácticas bélicas? Yo no soy un experto estratega, pero ese punto estaría entre los más importantes en un manual para bobos, hm.

—Había una docena de ANBU como refuerzo —contestó, concentrado en recordar detalles.

—¿Una docena? ¿Eso es todo?

—No —espetó Tobi—. Jamás me lo había planteado. Pero es cierto, una docena es ridículamente poco para una maniobra de tal calibre.

Deidara tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rodar los ojos.

—Debo irme ahora, no me gustaría que Zetsu contactase con el líder antes que yo —agregó, sacando la máscara del interior de su túnica y poniéndosela—. Duerme. Quiero que estés descansado para cuando regrese.

Tobi desapareció súbitamente, como siempre solía hacerlo. El artista se quedó mirando al dosel sobre su cabeza. Las lagunas en el tema resaltaban de forma evidente para él. El hecho de que hubiesen usado a un ciudadano de Konoha como recipiente tampoco tenía sentido para él. No veía la necesidad. ¿No hubiera sido mejor sellar la bestia en un ninja de Kirigakure? ¿No era el fuuinjutsu una de las especializaciones de un clan asentado en Konoha? ¿Y si hubieran acabado controlando esa fuerza? Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos sentido tenía, tanto eso como que Tobi no hubiera visto esos detalles antes. Deidara prefería pensar que era por cabeza hueca, y porque tal vez le ocasionaba tanto dolor pensar en el tema que nunca lo había hecho tan a fondo. Como fuera, cuanto antes solucionasen lo de Zetsu, mejor. Porque tal vez fuera verdad que en la aldea más sanguinaria de todas tuviesen fe en un plan tan estúpido, eso no iba a cambiar las cosas, lo cual era lo realmente importante en el asunto.

Quizá no debería haber abierto la boca. Ahora Tobi no iba a poder parar de pensar en el tema.

* * *

El bucólico paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana se deshizo en el centrifugado de su kamui para dar paso a un entorno mucho más lúgubre. La densa lluvia comenzó a caer de inmediato sobre él. Cables y más cables pasaban por encima de su cabeza, conectando una torre con otra. Dede la distancia, el contorno de Amegakure se hacía caótico y él, en un tejado, un enorme graffiti en forma de ojo cuyo globo ocular estaba surcado por círculos concéntricos podía verse desde buena parte de la aldea. El rinnegan. Qué terrible poder. No podía dejarlo en manos de Nagato ni un segundo más.

La conversación con Deidara lo dejó en un estado mental de agitación. Todas las preguntas que él había planteado tenían sentido. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Se detestó por no hacerlo, y por haber perdido el tiempo vengándose cuando podría haber estado investigando. Tal vez había algo sobre las circunstancias de su muerte que él desconocía, algo que jamás antes había mirado desde otra perspectiva. Una frase de Danzo Shimura con respecto al complot contra los Uchiha volvió a su cabeza _"fija en sus mentes la primera versión de los hechos y habrás vencido"_. Si el conocimiento de que algo ha sucedido de una determinada manera se hace público de la forma adecuada, la mayoría de las personas no seguirán haciéndose preguntas, incluso si surge algún detalle que no encaja del todo. Cualquiera que se cuestione lo contrario podría ser tachado de conspiranoico. ¿Era eso lo que le había pasado a él? ¿Por qué Rin? ¿Cual era el motivo detrás de todo, si es que lo había?

Recordando que probablemente, el líder de Akatsuki hubiese detectado su presencia ya, Obito se obligó a dejar el tema de momento. Saltó de tejado en tejado hasta ver al Camino Deva de Nagato sentado en la lengua de aquella grotesca estatua.

—Te sentí llegar —fue su saludo.

Konan no tardó demasiado en llegar.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, Madara? —preguntó, mirándolo con suspicacia.

Pensó que lo mejor era ir directo al asunto. Madara usaba un lenguaje formal y arcaico, y una actitud propia de un ninja legendario que ha sobrevivido a su tiempo. Era el papel más complicado que desempeñaba, pero la sensación de ser respetado y temido siempre le gustó. Su plan era simple, minar la credibilidad de Zetsu negro y hacer que lo vieran como alguien de quien no había que fiarse. Si se le ocurría aparecer por allí después, tal vez incluso ellos le ahorrasen el trabajo.

—Traigo malas noticias. Esta mañana, Zetsu, quien yo creía que era nuestro miembro más leal y comprometido con el proyecto, nos ha traicionado.

Ambos reaccionaron con el consecuente desconcierto de alguien que espera cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Imposible —espetó Pein.

—¿...Zetsu... cometiendo traición...? Él es nuestro más valioso medio de conseguir información. Cuéntanos los detalles —dijo Konan tras reponerse del inicial desconcierto.

Obito sabía que debía proceder con extremo cuidado. Tenía la confianza de ambos, pero no era un tema fácil de tratar y así como se la había ganado, podía perderla en un parpadeo si lo que decía no les era convincente. Ellos sabían bien que su asociación con Zetsu se remontaba a más allá de la muerte de Yahiko, cualquier cosa que les dijera, debía tener sentido.

Fijar en su mente la primera versión de los hechos. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Zetsu ha estado saboteando nuestros avances por un tiempo, por razones que desconozco. Desgraciadamente acabo de enterarme de sus maniobras. Esta mañana, sabiendo que Deidara es nuestro recurso de asedio más potente, trató de eliminarlo, empleando sin mi consentimiento recursos que yo guardaba para una fase posterior de nuestros planes. No pienso tolerar que nadie me oculte cosas, por ello como castigo, decidí matarlo, pero escapó, una parte de él al menos.

Ninguno de los dos le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Tiene que tratarse de un malentendido, no puede ser que vayamos a perder a nuestro espía —dijo Konan.

A eso no podía contestar con franqueza. No podía decir "lo siento, pero estoy enamorado de Deidara, y lo protegeré de lo que sea que lo amenace", ellos más que nadie esperarían de él que dejase sus sentimientos de lado y actuase por el bien común, incluso si eso significase ir en perjuicio de aquel a quien amaba.

—Un espía que no es de fiar no sirve para nada.

—Todo lo que dices es muy extraño y repentino —dijo Pein—. No veo motivo por el cual Zetsu, alguien totalmente comprometido, sin vínculos afectivos, sin más ideales que los de ayudarnos a hacer un mundo mejor nos traicione. ¡Konan tiene razón, debe ser un error!

—No hay error ninguno. Así sucedió y puedo traer a Deidara para corroborarlo cuando quieran.

Pein asintió, mirando a la lluvia. A pesar de su expresión neutra, podía sentir una sutil furia comenzando a formarse en él. La ausencia de un espía tan eficaz como Zetsu no le debería estar sentando nada bien. De repente, giró la cabeza, clavando sus ojos bien abiertos en él. Cualquiera se habría sentido intimidado, pero Madara no era de esos.

—Aún así, siento que te estás guardando un dato clave —instivamente se puso en guardia, y Konan dio un paso hacia él, varias hojas de papel revoloteando alrededor de ella—. Madara, eres el más grande benefactor de Akatsuki y agradezco encarecidamente tu patrocinio. Mas debes recordar, que aunque por gratitud te he transferido ciertos permisos, yo sigo siendo el líder de la organización. No te confundas. Cuéntame todo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la persona sin la cual tú no serías nadie hoy en día? —dijo, con su mejor imitación de la profunda voz de Madara.

Quiso gritarle lo ingrato que estaba siendo el condenado mocoso. Nagato poseía un terrible poder, y siempre y cuando lo mantuviese bajo control estaría bien. Pero su enojo por la noticia lo estaba inquietando y eso no le convenía a Obito. Debía recordar, que no podría vencerlo él solo, mucho menos estando Konan a su lado.

—Habla. ¿Por qué estaba tan claro para ti que era una traición de Zetsu y no lo empezó todo Deidara? —dijo Konan.

—Y no olvides, que mentir a un dios es pecado.

Obito decidió ignorar la bravuconada para no generar más problemas. Akatsuki se hubiera ido al infierno después del incidente con Hanzo si no hubiese sido por su guía y sus generosas donaciones. Sus sentimientos sobre la pareja de huérfanos fluctuaban entre la culpabilidad por haberlos usado para sus fines y eso. Porque detestaba esas raras ocasiones en las que Nagato y Konan no se comportaban con docilidad. Era uno de los inconvenientes de hacerle creer al chico que él estaba al mando. Tenía que quitarlo de en medio, a él y a su rinnegan, pero debía hacerlo de un modo que él no lo viera venir. De momento, lo único que podía hacer era complacerle. Esta desconfianza arrogante iba a costarle cara.

—Zetsu llevaba un tiempo comportándose de forma extraña. Lo pille en unas cuantas mentiras, cuya finalidad era obviamente retrasarme. Cuando fuimos a capturar al Sanbi nos dijo que no había nadie en los alrededores. Encontramos un grupo de ANBU de Konoha. Olvidaba transmitirme los mensajes a tiempo. Desaparecía. No acudía inmediatamente cuando se le llamaba. Mostraba resistencia a seguir órdenes.

—Unas razones muy difuminadas para la magnitud del hecho. Déjame juzgarte antes de creerlo.

Se volteó al oír la voz a sus espaldas. El camino Naraka estaba ahí tras él. Jigokudo Pein era más alto que el camino Deva, y algo más corpulento, a pesar de que sus habilidades de pelea eran nulas. Su propósito era otro, y eso lo hacía uno de los caminos más importantes.

—¿En serio dudas de mí así? ¡No te lo he podido presentar de un modo más claro, sólo estás en negación por haber perdido al espía! ¡Te aseguro que yo puedo cubrir sus funciones tan bien como él!

—Quien nada hace, nada teme. Si lo que dices es verdad no deberías tener miedo.

Envuelto en humo violeta, el Señor del Infierno apareció en el suelo. Podría someterse al juicio, pero tendría que evitar mentir, si trataba de lanzar un genjutsu para confundirlo, Nagato lo iba a notar. La situación no obstante, lo ponía nervioso. Un paso en falso y estaría acabado.

—De nuevo, no entiendo esa desconfianza hacia mí. ¿Cuándo te he dado motivos?

—Es muy simple. Los mortales son imperfectos, y esa imperfección los lleva a pecar —respondió Pein Tendo—. Pero podemos hacer las cosas de una manera distinta, si tú así lo prefieres.

Los otros cuatro caminos de Pein aparecieron, primero Ningendo, luego Chikushodo seguido de Gakido y Shurado. Obito soltó una carcajada seca.

—Tienes valor. Desafiarme así cuando sé perfectamente cómo enfrentarte. Te haría bien recordar eso.

A pesar de estar en desventaja, no podía amedrentarse. El primer paso estaba claro, deshacerse de Jigokudo con el kamui. Él era quien podía revivir a los otros. Una vez fuera de la escena, mataría a Ningendo con un amaterasu. Gakido podía absorber chakra, tendría que dejarlo para el final y matarlo con taijutsu. La incorporeidad le daría ventaja sobre Shurado mientras se encargaba de Chikushodo y él. Aún cuando consiguiera deshacerse de todos, derrotar al camino Deva le iba a costar, y Konan no se lo iba a poner fácil.

La tensión y la intención homicida fueron aumentando hasta que Konan habló.

—No tenemos por qué llegar a este extremo, Madara. Sométete al juicio y todos saldremos ganando.

Estaba ofendido. Al pequeño Nagato se le había subido el poder a la cabeza y Madara sería demasiado orgulloso como para someterse a sus exigencias. Él sin embargo ya no necesitaba hacer de Madara mas que para ellos. Pensó en Deidara, y en la decisión más beneficiosa para sus intenciones de ser feliz a su lado. Caminó hacia el Señor del Infierno hasta encararlo.

—Júzgame.

La mano violeta salió de su boca abierta hasta conectar con un plasma transparente que brotó del tercer chakra en su plexo solar.

—¿Qué es esto?

—La manifestación de la energía de tu intención —explicó Pein a través de Jigokudo—. Si me engañas se volverá negra, y Enma-sama se cobrará tu alma y tu lengua mentirosa.

No le iba a perdonar esta afrenta. Él era una persona reservada, necesitaba tener sus secretos y detestaba que estuvieran hurgándole así, en su mismo ser.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó, pues? —pidió Pein Tendo.

"Aquí vamos"

Se repitió en su cabeza el tener cuidado con las mentiras, pero confiaba en su habilidad para pasar la prueba. Después de todo, Enma-sama sólo tenía capacidad para encontrar mentiras en una afirmación, no estaba hecho para detectar maniobras distrayentes y arenques rojos, especialmente si estos eran sutiles.

—Zetsu conspiró contra Deidara a mis espaldas con la intención de matarlo. Llevaba un tiempo actuando de forma inusual. Intenté castigarlo por ello, sin trato preferencial a pesar de nuestra larga asociación, le di el que se le hubiera dado a un traidor a nuestra organización. Eliminé a la parte blanca, pero la negra escapó antes de que pudiera ejecutarlo.

—¿Y es cierto que desconoces el por qué de esta repentina traición?

Obito dio gracias de nuevo por llevar puesta la máscara. Con esa última pregunta estaba acorralado.

—Desconozco qué es lo que debe estar tramando.

Todos observaron el plasma saliendo de su cuerpo por algún tipo de cambio en él. Por unos instantes, un destello de color lo recorrió, como el reflejo de la luz en una pompa de jabón, pero no se volvió a negro. Obito se preguntó qué había sido eso, y qué conclusiones estaría sacando el otro. Lo ponía extremadamente nervioso permanecer en la ignorancia. La mano morada se abrió y tras volver al interior de la boca del Señor del Infierno, este desapareció.

—Dices la verdad —dijo Jigokudo Pein.

La tensión en su cuerpo se deshizo de golpe. Incluso le había hecho transpirar un poco el mocoso engreído que se creía un dios con un dojutsu que ni siquiera era suyo. No le había dicho más que afirmaciones verdaderas, pero aparentemente, el "dios" no había podido ver a través de la precisa manera en que eligió sus palabras.

—Capturaremos a Zetsu y lo ejecutaremos, mientras tanto, debo pedirte que asumas sus funciones de espionaje. Konan te ayudará echándole un vistazo a lo que ocurre en Kumogakure —dijo Tendo—. Porque por supuesto, el plan continuá. En la siguiente semana enviaré a Hidan y Kakuzu a por el jinchuuriki del Rokubi para realizarle la extracción. Vigila Konoha y trata de reunir tanto como puedas sobre sus movimientos. Sacar a Naruto Uzumaki de allí no va a ser tarea fácil. En Kumo no se lo esperan, pero desde que se movilizaron tras el atentado en Suna y sabiendo que nuestro objetivo son los jinchuuriki, Konoha se ha blindado. ¿Deidara se encuentra bien?

—Se repondrá —dijo con sequedad.

—Excelente. Llévalo con Kakuzu, no podemos perder nuestra más eficaz arma de asedio.

—Así haré —dijo antes de irse de allí.

Ojalá no tuviera que verle más la cara.

* * *

Cuando Deidara se despertó, Tobi estaba allí de nuevo, sentado al otro lado de la cama con la máscara puesta. Estaba atardeciendo.

—¿Has dormido bien, senpai?

—Prefiero el futón, pero no he dormido mal, hm. Tanto lujo para tan poca cosa.

Seguía algo cansado, pero la siesta le había sentado bien.

—Te traje comida y agua.

Al girar la cabeza, Deidara vio una botella de agua de cerámica, un vaso, un bento envuelto en un paño con dos palillos encima y un pequeño plato lleno de frutos arrugados de color marrón. Tomó uno y lo examinó, al no haberlo visto jamás antes.

—¿Y esto?

—Son dátiles. En Konoha suelen tomarlos después de gastar grandes cantidades de chakra. Dicen que ayudan a reponerse antes.

—¿De dónde los has sacado? No me digas que has ido hasta allí solo para esto.

—De un mercado en la capital del Fuego. Para mí no supone esfuerzo desplazarme, y si te ayuda, habrá merecido la pena. El agua también la recogí de un manantial especial.

Él no estaba seguro si esos remedios populares eran eficaces o no, pero ya que Tobi se había tomado tantas molestias, se echó uno a la boca y le gustó lo suficiente como para seguir comiendo.

—Me consientes demasiado —pero sonrió al decirlo, porque tampoco le disgustaba que él le mostrase su afecto con cada pequeño detalle—. De todos modos, ¿cómo te fue con el líder?

—Desconfió de mí al principio, pero quedó conforme con mi explicación. En unos días nos convocará a todos para dar la noticia y decir que el proyecto continúa.

Tres bestias de nueve... No era tanto lo que faltaba. Según los datos, el siguiente jinchuuriki no sería problema, ya que era un ninja renegado de Kirigakure que se había retirado de toda actividad shinobi y vivía pacíficamente como un civil más. Después de su captura, todo se iba a complicar mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

—No he podido parar de pensar en lo que dijiste, y en por qué no tuve yo esa idea, siendo que estaba ahí evidente y claro frente a mí.

Deidara destapó el bento, separó los palillos murmurando un "itadakimasu" que en realidad debió haber dicho antes.

—Quizá ese sello que tenías te impedía pensar en ello —dijo, la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿El sello? ¿Qué relación tendría una cosa con la otra? —contestó, la alarma presente en su mirada.

—Posiblemente no sea eso. Pero podría ser que te mantuviera centrado en lo que el viejo quería que hicieras, hm.

—Bueno... Es una hipótesis posible. Quiero investigar, pero no será ahora sino cuando tú te repongas y el líder de la noticia de la traición de Zetsu. Te aseguro que pararé esto, me cueste lo que me cueste.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Zetsu?

—Podemos aprovechar que el líder también quiere capturarlo para darle su merecido para dar con su paradero. Lo bueno es que llegué a Amegakure antes que él, de este modo si se le ocurre aparecer por allí, él y Konan ya no confían en él.

Deidara pensó que esa había sido una buena idea, pero que sólo solucionaba en parte el problema de Zetsu. Obviamente, atacarlo a él había sido una maniobra desesperada en un intento por volver a encauzar unos planes que él sintió se estaban desviando del camino. Era claro lo determinado que estaba a llevarlos a cabo, así que lo más lógico hubiera sido ir a por Pein-sama primero, asegurarse de que se pusiera de su lado a toda costa, pues era el único en Akatsuki interesado en ello. Los demás harían lo que él dijera siempre y cuando fueran remunerados o pudieran obtener su ración de sacrificios en el caso de Hidan. Deidara había sido también de esos últimos, no importándole lo que hubiera requerido la misión siempre y cuando tuviera libertad para expresarse a través de su arte. Eso había cambiado ahora que sabía que lo que le esperaba si el jubi era invocado era un genjutsu infinito ni más ni menos.

—No hay que confiarse por eso, Zetsu podría darle la vuelta a la situación igual, hm.

—Lo sé, por eso voy a pasarme por Amegakure a menudo con alguna excusa, así me aseguro que se mantenga alejado.

—Otra opción sería que Zetsu buscase a alguien más. ¿Conoces a alguien que él pudiera reclutar para su causa?

—También lo he pensado, no tengo a nadie en mente, pero debemos prepararnos también para ver surgir un nuevo enemigo.

Al terminar de comer, Deidara dejó el bento vacío sobre la mesita y se acabó el agua directamente de la botella de unos cuantos tragos.

Cenar en cama debía ser una de las mejores cosas del mundo. Podría acostumbrarse a hacerlo a diario.

—Bombardeemos Amegakure —dijo, verbalizando un pensamiento que recién cruzaba su mente—. Pein-sama morirá y adiós rinnegan. Zetsu no podrá hacer nada aunque quiera.

Tobi rió, quitándose la máscara otra vez.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden solucionar con bombas, senpai. Él nos detectará. Tendremos otras ocasiones —Hay un silencio en el que él se ve meditativo. Al fin, suspira—. Si supiera donde está su cuerpo original, no me costaría trabajo ir a matarlo, es su lado más vulnerable, pero Konan lo tiene bien protegido. Mientras esté atrincherado en la aldea de la lluvia me temo que no hay mucho que hacer.

Deidara se levantó y revisó su brazo. Quizá debía curarlo de nuevo y cambiar los vendajes.

—Esperemos a las novedades entonces. ¿Qué haremos mientras?

—De momento, darnos un baño. He llenado la bañera mientras dormías. Supuse que querrías asearte antes de volver a la guarida.

Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle lo atento que era. Incluso había ido a traerle arcilla tal y como dijo. Vio los paquetes junto a la puerta cuando se levantó. Tobi lo trataba como si estuviera al borde de la muerte cuando en realidad sólo se había hecho un rasguño.

—Iré a la cocina antes a dejar esto —dijo, tomando los utensilios sucios.

—¿Sabes donde está?

—En realidad no, hm.

—Piso de abajo, pasillo de la izquierda, al final del todo. ¿Y el baño principal, recuerdas donde está?

—Eso si lo sé, antes me perdí buscándolo. Te veo allí.

Al pasar por su lado, Tobi tomó su barbilla para hacer girar su rostro y robarle un pequeño beso.

—No tardes mucho —susurró, provocándole un placentero escalofrío.

Se separó de él y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, ambos sin poder apartar la vista del otro hasta que Deidara había avanzado bastante en el pasillo. La casa parecía estar llena de estatuas de bronce de temas religiosos y seres mitológicos. Un pequeño tesoro, pero demasiado recargada. Le resultaba raro asociar una mansión así con Tobi. También que no pareciera demasiado abandonada pues al menos la habitación estaba limpia, y que aún no hubiera sido saqueada o expropiada, aunque de la turbulenta situación sociopolítica del país del Agua, con frecuencia envuelto en conflictos civiles, no estaba demasiado al día. Quizá tenían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Deidara se sentía culpable por estar dándole tantas molestias a Tobi, a pesar de saber que él lo hacía encantado. Fregó todo lo que había ensuciado, lo secó con un paño que encontró en uno de los cajones y lo dejó sobre la mesa, desconociendo dónde debía guardarlos. Tenía que ser un buen huésped, en la medida de lo posible, porque curiosear en los cajones y la alacena fijo no entraba en esa categoría. No encontró nada interesante excepto un montón de botellas de sake llenas de polvo las cuales casi con seguridad no pertenecía a Tobi sino a los anteriores inquilinos.

Consideró si abrir una y darle un par de tragos sería de buen o mal huésped. Lo que sí daba por hecho es que seguro a Tobi no le importaría. Lo tenía demasiado consentido. Tomó una botella blanca con letras negras pintadas a mano, la limpió en su ropa y tras abrirla, tomó un trago. Su cuerpo agradeció el repentino estallido amargo del alcohol, junto con el ardor posterior. Suficiente por el momento. No quería acabar demasiado intoxicado, sólo desconectar de un día que comenzó como una rutinaria excursión para reponer material y terminó con un ejército de plantas y un antiguo amigo de Tobi intentando matarlo.

Emprendió el camino hacia el baño con la botella en la mano, quizá a Tobi también le hiciera falta. No lo dejaría beber mucho, tenía la impresión que él no era de los que llevaban bien tomar alcohol. Podría acabar llorando y recordando cosas tristes, a alguna gente le pasaba y se supone que eso era lo que debía evitar que hiciera. Pero un poquito no le vendría mal. Porque ¿Cuánto alcohol le iba a hacer falta en el futuro como consecuencia de estar involucrado sentimentalmente con un Uchiha? Si el ritmo de los acontecimientos se mantenía, mucho. Y Tobi... Él tampoco parecía llevar demasiado bien el peso de su apellido, pero entre dos se volvería más liviano. Él iba a asegurarse de ello.

* * *

 **Aquí vengo, un poco más tarde de lo que me hubiera gustado, y sin lemon como tenía planeado, pero vendrá en el siguiente. Bueno, había un par de escenas más que quería escribir, lo que siempre me pasa es que llega un momento en que me doy cuenta que si sigo me va a quedar un capítulo de 12000 palabras (me ha pasado), por eso los anuncios de lo que vendrá en el siguiente siempre van con disclaimer "podría no pasar así".**

 **Cosas sobre este capítulo, me di cuenta lo metido en el fango que está el personaje de Obito mientras lo escribía. Tiene muchísima sangre en sus manos :S y no sé hasta qué punto el "pobre bebé era la maldición de odio" lo justifica. Teniendo en cuenta que yo odio el recurso argumental de la maldición de odio Uchiha. Porque incluso en una serie donde se usa chakra para hacer técnicas ninjutsu, algo así se siente demasiado sobrenatural y conveniente. Me hubiera gustado más si dicha maldición se redujera solo a las reencarnaciones de Indra, que dejó asuntos pendientes en vida que no consiguió resolver en posteriores encarnaciones (siempre teniendo en cuenta que Kishimoto tomó ideas del hinduismo, incluyendo ese proceso de aprendizaje de un alma marcado por el karma etc). No lo tiene porque Shisui e Itachi no sufrieron esa maldición de odio. Pero bueno, no se trata de si tiene sentido o no, se trata de que en el canon Obito la sufrió y ahora tengo yo que lidiar con el desastre. Creo a estas alturas que no voy a poder hacerle pagar una penitencia a la altura de lo que hizo, sobre todo porque eso entra en conflicto con mis planes de final bello y feliz para ellos dos.**

 **La escena con Pein fue complicada, y la reescribí varias veces. Obito es bueno con las palabras. Siempre pensé que Kishimoto era aficionado a la astrología, por los signos que les dio a sus personajes. Los que he visto, no parecen ser elegidos al azar y encajan con la personalidad del personaje demasiado bien. Los signos de aire en general tienden a ser buenos en la comunicación y por eso es una habilidad que Obito tiene. Tras su encuentro con Madara no le costó captar esa habilidad de manipular a la gente por medio de su oscuridad y la perfeccionó increíblemente rápido. Ahora por supuesto quiere cambiar, pero está tan metido en el lío que no le queda más remedio que seguir haciendo cosas poco nobles para salirse de él y si sabe no sólo como tener a Nagato comiendo de su mano sino también cómo dirigirlo sin que él se entere, igual que un director de orquesta lleva el concierto pues lo va a hacer. Lo malo de Nagato es que el poder se le ha subido a la cabeza y necesita que Naruto lo evangelice urgentemente, y a veces le sale rebelde. En cuanto a Konan, ella tal vez vea los inconvenientes de asociarse con "Madara", pero para lograr la paz que Yahiko quería, está dispuesta a seguir. No les queda otra.**

 **Mochi, es cierto, la teoría de Kakashi estaba muy bien pensada y todo tenía sentido, dio demasiadas cosas por supuestas, pero creo que una persona con ese ingenio a veces no puede evitar dejarse llevar y leer de más en las cosas. Afortunadamente, Obito llegó a Nagato antes que Zetsu, pero él no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados porque quiere liberar a su mami para ganarse su amor. En el siguiente, si todo va según el plan, saldrá. Hmm, si Kakashi descubriera el museo dedicado a Dei, creo que ataría cabos inmediatamente. Para él estaría clarísimo ya que conoce bien a Obito y lo ha visto besándose con fotos de Rin, se acordará que lo amenazó de muerte si volvía a tocar a "su senpai" y no necesitaría más pistas.**

 **Lybra, Madara ya le fue infiel a Hashi una vez con Gai sensei, aunque a lo mejor solo intentaba darle celos a su amor (? a lo mejor su peinado le traía recuerdos del Hashirama jovencito antes de ser el líder carismático en el que se convirtió. La bomba de Deidara tiene su explicación, y la pondré en la historia si es que puedo más adelante. En realidad es simple, un Kekkei Genkai adquirido. No es algo canon, sino de mi propia invención y por supuesto, si tú no eres el afortunado de haberlo heredado en los genes, viene con su lado malo. Al robar el pergamino prohibido, Deidara hizo un pacto con un ser que no es humano y que estaba sellado ahí. Esos seres son parte de la mitología japonesa, se llaman "seirei", y son algo parecido a elementales en su equivalente occidental, aunque no exactamente. Un híbrido entre un elemental y un hada. No en todas las mitologías las hadas son benévolas, de hecho son muy difíciles de tratar, y algunas hasta roban a los niños. En el cuento original de Peter Pan, Campanita trató de matar a Wendy por celos. Por ser un espíritu elemental, es por lo que la bolita habla, aunque en el pasado nunca lo ha hecho porque no lo ha considerado necesario, pero lógico es que quiere que Deidara la use para poder tener una oportunidad de liberar su poder. Sí, ese pacto hizo que Dei adquiriese el bakuton, elemento explosivo que se forma con elemento fuego y tierra el cual es el suyo. Si alguna vez Deidara vuelve a ver a su antiguo sensei y compañeros, tal vez toque el tema. Deidara leerá el pergamino cuando se reponga, ya queda poco para eso. Dei va a tener en sus manos un documento de investigación hecho por Madara, pero como quiere vengarse del sharingan, no lo va a destruir, ese conflicto de intereses ahí xD Bueno, al final sí hubo discusión, pero no podía dejarle pasar eso a Obito. Aunque en su defensa, no era su intención. Me alegra que te guste cómo están yendo las cosas. Espero que siga así.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, veremos qué ha pasado con Kakashi, con Zetsu negro y Dei y Tobi volverán a la guarida. Y lemon, esta vez sí. Prometo actualizar antes y le encenderé una vela a San Obito el patrón de las promesas incumplidas, para que me caiga la maldición de odio si no lo hago (?**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Puede o puede que no haya lemon. Pero a lo mejor sí -guiño, guiño-.**

* * *

Kakashi abrió los ojos a la mitad, su visión aún borrosa y su mente confusa. Hacer un esfuerzo por recapitular lo último que recordaba avivó su dolor de cabeza, como si su cerebro estuviera demasiado sensible como para funcionar correctamente. Lo cual no impidió que instintivamente, llevase una mano a la parte inferior de su rostro. Bien, su máscara seguía ahí, eso era lo primero de la lista. Lo segundo, examinar los alrededores. Intentó incorporarse, pero la punzada de dolor que sintió en su pecho se lo impidió.

—¡Alto! Yo de ti me quedaba en esa posición, Kakashi.

—Jiraiya-sama...

No podía verlo, pero era su voz. Poco a poco, fue recobrando la memoria de los últimos acontecimientos. Ese chakra, tan familiar, que lo llevó a tomar una dosis triple de píldoras y entrar a la dimensión del sharingan a investigar. Para su sorpresa, encontró ahí a un ninja renegado que se sospechaba muerto, pelearon, su chakra de más le dio ventaja al principio pero Deidara no se dejó sorprender. Fue una lucha reñida en la que consciente de que el otro podría vencerle, se lo jugó todo a una carta en un ataque frontal usando gran parte de su poder. Pero tuvo que llegar ese enmascarado e interponerse en su ataque. Con esa ya iban tres veces que la situación se repetía, lo cual no lo hacía más fácil, al contrario. Las memorias, los flashbacks, la sensación de estar reviviendo nuevo todo volvió a él. En su pelea contra Zabuza, consiguió salir del trance al pensar en los tres chicos cuya vida dependía de él, en esa ocasión, los recuerdos le ganaron el pulso. No sólo la imagen de Rin susurrando su nombre por última vez, tosiendo sangre, sus ojos color café perdiendo vivacidad lentamente. Debió haber sido un breve minuto, pero a él le pareció una eternidad. Haku también estaba ahí esa vez, al menos él tenía una motivación, salvar a su compañero. La razón por la que Rin hizo aquello nunca la supo, ni la sabría nunca. Cuando vio al Akatsuki desconocido cruzarse en su camino, ya era demasiado tarde como para detener el ataque. Y se perdió en un abismo de recuerdos, bajó la guardia, ni siquiera le dolieron todos esos puñetazos que Deidara le estaba dando, si acaso, le sirvieron para reaccionar.

Y ahí estaba al segundo siguiente, sujeto del cuello por el tipo que acababa de matar. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho? Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar sus palabras.

 _"Si tocas otra vez a Deidara-senpai, te mataré."_

Si no estaba delirando, eso era... Curioso modo de operar para un Akatsuki.

—¿...Kakashi?

Giró la cabeza para mirar a su interlocutor.

—¿Sí?

—Dije, que te prepares mentalmente, acabo de ver a la princesa babosa de Konoha cruzar el umbral ahí afuera. Tienes muchas respuestas que darle.

—Oh, pero si me acabo de despertar... ¿No le pueden si quiera dar un pequeño respiro a un enfermo? —se quejó.

Jiraiya sonrió.

—Por eso me quedé contigo, para asegurarme que dejaban descansar a mi fan preferido. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Creo que veo una luz —contestó—. O voy a verla muy pronto.

Se sentía físicamente mal, exhausto, le dolía el estómago, la cabeza y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo. Y mentalmente... Su estado era peor aún. Desde el mismo momento en que le dieron la noticia que el cuerpo de Obito había desaparecido del lugar donde murió, albergó la esperanza de verlo de nuevo con vida. Siempre le enojó que no se esforzaran todo lo posible por investigar qué había pasado. Sí, el clan Uchiha envió a dos espías a Iwa, los cuales no encontraron nada pero sólo lo hicieron para evitar que alguien en la aldea oculta entre las rocas adquiriese el dojutsu familiar, no porque se preocupasen por un chico huérfano, hijo de un matrimonio de shinobi caídos en el deshonor antes de que él tuviera uso de razón. Incluso Kakashi tuvo que cuidarse por un tiempo de los miembros más reaccionarios de la familia, que no querían que alguien externo a la misma poseyera un sharingan, aunque hubiese sido la última voluntad de su dueño el que él lo tuviera.

Con el tiempo, muchos a su alrededor fueron cayendo, Rin, Minato-sensei y todos los Uchiha. La gente pareció olvidar a Obito pero él se negó a que su recuerdo se redujera a un nombre grabado en un monumento de piedra, él lo recordaría y llegaría tarde a todas sus citas por siempre, y no sería escoria. Nunca más. Ni permitiría que su equipo lo fuera. Esa sensación de irrealidad, de que aún estaba vivo nunca lo abandonó. Los breves y confusos momentos en los que sentía su chakra tampoco. Secuelas de la guerra, nunca dejó de repetírselo. Sólo secuelas...

—¡KAKASHI HATAKE!

Nada mejor para volver al presente que un grito de Tsunade Senju. Con una mirada asesina, la godaime estaba avanzando hacia la cama escoltada por Yamato y Shizune con Tonton en brazos.

—Buenos días honorable Hokage.

Cada vez que hablaba, se sentía como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

—Deberíamos dejarlo descansar por hoy y volver mañana, no tiene muy buena cara... —dijo Shizune.

—Eso debería haberlo pensado antes de meterse tres pastillas de un golpe—dijo, mirando de reojo a Yamato—. Aunque quien lo permitió tiene la culpa también.

—¡Eh! ¡Él me dijo que tomaría sólo dos! Una doble dosis puede se útil si sufrir los molestos efectos secundarios lo compensa.

—¡Y una triple puede matarte! ¿¡Qué quieres que piense cuando me dices que Kakashi desapareció en una espiral tras tomar tres pastillas y regresó moribundo a los pocos segundos!? ¡Akatsuki nos ha amenazado con un ataque para secuestrar a Naruto! ¡Tengo a seis chuunin conspirando para escaparse cuando menos lo esperemos a vengar a Asuma Sarutobi! ¡Y ahora uno de mis mejores jonin esta fuera de servicio y ni siquiera yo, la que se supone que debe dirigir a todo el mundo de la forma más eficiente, sabe por qué!

—Dale un respiro al chico, Tsunade, estoy seguro que lo que sea que ha hecho, ha sido por una buena razón —lo defendió Jiraiya.

—Un respiro estaría bien —coincidió Kakashi, siendo que le dolía hasta tomar aire—. ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Sigo con huesos rotos?

—No, Kakashi. Los ninjas médicos te han dejado como nuevo. Arreglaron cada hueso roto y todas y cada una de tus lesiones. Fui yo la que les dijo que no hicieran nada sobre los efectos secundarios de la sobredosis. Hay lecciones que se aprenden con dolor.

Tsunade crujió los nudillos, provocando escalofríos a todos los presentes.

—Vaya... ¿Y cuándo se van a pasar? Debo seguir entrenando a Naruto.

—Gai-sensei te cubrirá hasta que te den el alta —dijo Yamato—. De momento lo está haciendo bien, Naruto está más motivado que nunca. Estaba furioso al principio cuando te vio así, pero logramos calmarlo y mantener el chakra del kyubi controlado. Dijo que tenía que ser fuerte porque si a ti te habían vencido, entonces eso significaba que el enemigo era aún más poderoso.

—Ahora, las explicaciones —insistió Tsunade.

Kakashi no contestó de inmediato. Recordó una conversación que tuvo con Jiraiya-sama tras salir de ANBU. El sensei de su sensei se convirtió en alguien importante para él en mitad de su depresión, fue quien más lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, quien que estaba bien dejar de hacerse el fuerte.

 _"Presiento que Obito sigue vivo, no sé cómo, pero lo presiento. Debe haber alguna razón por la que no vuelve."_

Esa era la conversación que tenían a veces. Con Jiraiya contestando que era una sensación normal después de haber perdido a alguien importante. Le recordó que él también había perdido gente, y Tsunade-sama, a su propio hermano y al hombre con el que iba a casarse, que comprendía lo duro que era pero todos seguían ahí para ayudarlo a levantarse. Kakashi no quería creerlo, no hasta que no encontrasen evidencia. Que los espías no hubieran encontrado nada en Iwa no resolvía el caso, sólo significaba que no estaba allí o que ellos no habían encontrado nada.

 _"Kakashi, si alguien en Iwa fuera por ahí con un sharingan lo sabríamos. Esas noticias se extienden como pólvora."_

Con Rin no le pasaba, no cuando la había visto morir, no cuando la había matado él... A fuerza de repetirse que estaba muerto, Kakashi acabó aceptándolo, rechazando cada duda que se le pasaba por la mente según aparecían, yendo al monumento a los caídos, contándole todo como si él estuviera ahí escuchando...

—Kakashi, vamos habla —repitió la Hokage.

—Estaba leyendo un estupendo y emocionante capítulo de Icha Icha Paradise mientras Naruto entrenaba cuando sentí un chakra —dijo, dejando fuera ciertos detalles, si Jiraiya lo oía mencionar a Obito de nuevo iban a pensar que la muerte de Asuma le había producido una recaída—. Yamato no podía sentirlo, pero yo sí. Era como si viniese de un lugar al que sólo yo estaba conectado. Tenía la certeza que ese chakra venía del Tsukuyomi ligado a mi sharingan. Estuve atrapado en el de Itachi hace unos años, se sintió exactamente igual. Al principio iba a tomar sólo dos pastillas para poder entrar, pero pensé que podría encontrarme una situación inesperada y no debía enfrentarla fatigado.

—Así que te lanzaste solo a lo desconocido. No es propio de ti ser tan temerario.

¿Cómo decirle que quería enterrar una hipótesis que jamás lo dejó en paz?

—Sólo quería explorar un poco, sabes que el sigilo es lo mío. El problema fue que encontré ahí un miembro de Akatsuki, ni más ni menos.

Todos los presentes quedaron alarmados.

—¿¡Cuál de ellos!? —exigió saber la Hokage.

—Deidara, el ninja renegado de Iwa. Supongo que eso lo devuelve al libro bingo.

—Iwa... —Jiraiya frunció el ceño—. Así que era verdad, ellos robaron el otro ojo del niño Uchiha.

—Shizune, organiza una misión diplomática de rango B para visitar al Tsuchikage y una de espionaje de rango A en Iwagakure —ordenó Tsunade.

—¡No! Yo también pensé eso al principio, pero me equivoqué. Deidara no tiene el sharingan. Un miembro de Akatsuki que no logré identificar, pero cuyo mangekyo sharingan tenía el mismo patrón que el mío fue quien puede acceder a la dimensión. Llevaba puesta una máscara y tenía... Ramas saliendo de su espalda.

A la mención de eso último, Tsunade, Yamato y Jiraiya intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Elemento madera? —preguntó Yamato, Kakashi pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba reviviendo algo espeluznante—. Pero no es posible... Yo fui el único sujeto superviviente del proyecto... Los demás sufrieron rechazo y...

Tsunade lo detuvo estirando un brazo frente a su cuerpo.

—No olvides que no sabemos con certeza cuánto sabe la organización sobre los genes de mi abuelo tras el paso de Orochimaru por ahí, si es que estamos si quiera en lo cierto. Sabemos demasiado poco del contexto como para afirmar algo de esas dimensiones.

Kakashi comenzó a preguntarse cómo si quiera seguía vivo. Si los Akatsuki hubieran querido matarlo, esa era su oportunidad. Para sus planes, que él estuviera muerto sólo les beneficiaba. Sin embargo, el enmascarado le pidió que se fuera.

 _"Si tocas otra vez a Deidara-senpai, te mataré."_

Lo amenazó, sí, pero lo dejó ir. ¿Era él Obito? Le parecía más posible que nunca, pero a la vez esa posibilidad traía tantos y tantos interrogantes...

—¡Kakashi!

—¿Sí?

—¡Contesta cuando te hablo!

—Discúlpame, honorable Hokage. Debe de la conmoción. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Ah, las conmociones son terribles, sin duda —agregó Jiraiya—. Una vez Tsunade se enfadó conmigo y...

—No creo que sea el momento de sacar ese tema —lo cortó ella, tras lo cual se quedó pensativa un momento—. El caso de Obito Uchiha aparece en los pergaminos de casos sin resolver de la tercera guerra, pero tal vez señalar a Iwa sea sacar conclusiones precipitadas incluso si toda evidencia apunta a ello. Cualquier banda de buitres podría habérselo llevado, un dojutsu de esa categoría es prácticamente un tesoro. En el mercado negro se habría vendido caro... ¿Por qué no hizo mi predecesor más por indagar qué pasó con él? Si se hubiera tratado de Nawaki no habría dormido tranquila hasta saber la verdad.

—Obito no tenía familia —contestó Kakashi, un sentimiento de culpabilidad hizo aumentar su malestar. Debió haber hecho más... Pero a esas alturas él ya no se estaba preguntando qué había pasado con su cuerpo sino otras cosas muy distintas—. Mi plan original cuando vi a Deidara era tomarlo desprevenido y capturarlo para sacarle información, pero fue él quien me sorprendió a mí. Fue una pelea igualada, ya habíamos luchado antes y ambos conocíamos los puntos fuertes del otro. Como vi que no podría atraparlo, intenté matarlo pero...

Memorias otra vez. Rin. Haku. Su mano atravesando piel, rompiendo huesos, dañando delicados órganos internos. Tan similar...

—Lo siento... —se disculpó cuando vio que todos esperaban el resto de la historia—. El Akatsuki enmascarado apareció. Me agarró del cuello y me dijo que iba a matarme si tocaba otra vez a Deidara. Luego me dijo que me fuera.

 _Obito... ¿Eras tú?_

—Hay que averiguar más sobre ese sujeto enmascarado del que hablas. Quizá así logremos resolver el misterio del otro ojo del niño Uchiha.

Tsunade estaba aún dándole el enfoque equivocado. Dando por hecho que él estaba muerto. Quiso verbalizar su teoría, ver lo que le contestaban. Le preocupaba Jiraiya, pues el tema ya lo habían tocado hasta la saciedad en el pasado. Pero tal vez los demás lo mirasen con la mente abierta y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el sannin legendario también.

—¿Y si...? —comenzó a decir, todos pendientes otra vez de sus palabras.

Un grito en la lejanía lo interrumpió. Después de una serie de pequeños terremotos, Sakura apareció en el umbral, llenando la habitación de intención homicida, su cara roja por la ira.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritó, cargando contra él con el puño en alto.

El alboroto asustó a Shizune y Tonton. La asistente de Tsunade se apartó a un rincón, poniendo los brazos frente a su mascota para protegerla. Esa vez, Kakashi pudo ver perfectamente la luz que lo llamaba a acercarse. Nunca imaginó que así sería su fin, hecho papilla por su propia alumna.

Fue la misma Hokage quien la detuvo, agarrándola de la muñeca.

—Espera Sakura, no lo mates. Aún.

Kakashi suspiró aliviado. Esa estuvo cerca.

—¡Tres pastillas de golpe! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió si quiera?!

—Parece que llegas un poco tarde, Sakura-chan —dijo con una sonrisa, intentando relajar el ambiente—, Tsunade-sama ya me ha regañado por esa misma cosa. Ya aprendí mi lección. Lo prometo.

—¡Las hice para Naruto! ¡¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo por tomar algo que yo preparé?! —gritó, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

Al verla, Yamato se apresuró a darle un abrazo de consuelo.

—Está bien, Sakura. Tu sensei es fuerte, va a recuperarse antes de que te des cuenta.

—Así es. Soy duro de matar, no te preocupes por mí. De todos modos, concuerdo en que debemos recabar información sobre el Akatsuki enmascarado. Yo mismo puedo encargarme de eso en cuanto me recupere.

Un silencio incómodo. La hokage frunciendo más el ceño. No era buena señal.

—Sakura, tienes mi permiso para matar a este necio —masculló Tsunade.

Al ver a Sakura crujiéndose los nudillos, su piel se erizó del miedo.

—¡Esperen un minuto! —exclamó Kakashi, en un intento por salvar su vida—. Este tema es personal, solicito encargarme del mismo.

—¿Aún no te has recuperado y ya quieres irte de nuevo detrás de Akatsuki?. Sabes bien qué implicaría actuar por impulso a estas alturas. Konoha no puede permitirse perderte a ti también.

—Hagamos esto —intervino Jiraiya—. Cuando Kakashi se recupere, ambos iremos a vigilar a esos Akatsuki, de ese modo la aldea conseguirá información sobre sus tejemanejes y Kakashi podrá obtener respuestas. Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Estuvo a punto de nombrar a Nawaki. Sería un golpe bajo, pero la situación no era demasiado diferente. Obito no había tenido familia, y habiendo sido la persona que más lo marcó en su vida, Kakashi quería cargar con esa responsabilidad. Llevó ese peso encima por muchos años. Le debía la vida, le debía su ojo izquierdo.

—Veremos. Estamos en una situación difícil. Si Akatsuki consiguió llegar hasta el kazekage, podrían infiltrarse aquí igual de fácil. La seguridad de la aldea y de Naruto es lo primero. Pensaré en ello antes de tomar una decisión.

—¡Tsunade-sama, quiero ir yo también! ¡Naruto es mi compañero en el equipo siete quiero ser de ayuda! —exclamó Sakura.

Y de repente, la Hokage se veía como si fuera a mandar a la luna de una patada a la siguiente persona que le hablase.

—¡Será como yo vea conveniente que sea! Y más les vale no hacer nada sin mi consentimiento o habrá castigos. Kakashi, ven a verme cuando te recuperes —dijo antes de salir, sin despedirse.

Cabizbaja, Shizune miró al suelo.

—Por favor, sean comprensivos. Tiene demasiado en la cabeza, pido disculpas en su nombre. Entre la pérdida de Asuma, el riesgo de escapada del equipo diez, Akatsuki y ahora esto...

—Lo sabemos, Shizune-chan, ser Hokage no es para cualquiera —la consoló Jiraiya—. Ve con ella, te necesita.

—Disculpen —murmuró con una reverencia antes de seguir el consejo del sannin.

Kakashi no quería involucrar a nadie más en el asunto, a pesar de que la ayuda no le vendría mal, pero era un asunto personal, y lo que quiera que pasase la siguiente vez que se encontrase con el Akatsuki enmascarado, quería estar a solas para bien o para mal. Llevaba demasiados años dándole vueltas al tema, ni su alumna ni Jiraiya merecían correr ese riesgo por él. Fuera cual fuera la decisión de la godaime, él ya había tomado la suya.

Porque si ese de verdad era Obito, entonces debía saber qué es lo que hacía en Akatsuki, por qué estaba defendiendo a un criminal con esa agresividad, de él, porque si lo era lo había reconocido, algo que dijo lo hizo obvio.

Y aún así lo había amenazado de muerte.

—Ya que todo parece haberse aclarado, me iré yo también. Debo seguir supervisando el entrenamiento de Naruto antes de que Gai-sensei lo haga vestirse de spandex verde.

Al escucharlo, Sakura se cruzó de brazos indignada.

—Lo cual es muy posible que haya pasado ya —se despidió de Jiraiya y su sensei con una reverencia—. Por favor, Kakashi-sensei, no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

—Ah... Te daré permiso para golpearme todo lo fuerte que puedas si vuelvo a preocuparte así, Sakura-chan —dijo sonriendo.

Al ninja copión no le gustaba preocupar a la gente, no es como si lo hiciera muy a menudo, había aprendido hace mucho tiempo cuándo ser prudente, cuando ser valiente, su intuición rara vez le fallaba y no daba un paso en falso ni corría riesgos a no ser que tuviera mucho que ganar. Si no hubiera permitido que sus viejos traumas sin resolver se metiesen de por medio, Kakashi hubiera regresado afuera y vuelto al Tsukuyomi con refuerzos para tender una emboscada a Deidara. Estaba desesperado, tan desesperado por comprender lo que pasaba que se sentía como si hubiese retrocedido quince años en el tiempo. A esos días en los que le parecía oír una y otra vez a Rin susurrando su nombre mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre por la herida que él mismo le había hecho. La forma en que lo dijo, jamás lo iba a olvidar. Se despertaba de madrugada sintiendo las manos sucias de su sangre, se pasaba horas frotándolas con energía bajo el grifo pero esta no se iba.

Jamás se iba.

—¿Todo bien, Kakashi?

La grave y preocupada voz de Jiraiya lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real. Kakashi se sintió desorientado, con la impresión de que la conversación con la godaime había tenido lugar en un sueño. Sabía que la sensación de irrealidad era un efecto secundario de su golpe en la cabeza, y que pasaría en unos días, pero no por saber eso dejaba de angustiarse.

—¿Dónde están Sakura-chan y Yamato?

—Hace rato que se fueron.

—Oh... —se sentía desorientado otra vez, las conmociones seguían un patrón de mejoría y empeoramiento hasta que el cerebro se recuperaba de la agitación sufrida, debía estar entrando en esa fase.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado ausente?

—Casi diez minutos. No te preocupes, es un síntoma normal. A mí me ha pasado varias veces. Dos de ellas fue cosa de Tsunade y...

El sannin siguió contando la anécdota, pero la mente de Kakashi estaba en otro plano. Se estaba obsesionando y no podía permitírselo. Cuando se encontrase con el Akatsuki enmascarado todo se aclararía. Era él. Se lo decía su intuición. Ya no iba a descartarla más obligándose a sí mismo a creer que eran teorías ilógicas producto de su trastorno. Cuando lo encontrase, tendría sus respuestas.

—Crees que el enmascarado podría ser Obito. Estás de nuevo pensando en esa teoría...¿Verdad?

Jiraiya estaba escribiendo en una libreta, pero la constante preocupación por él debían estar desconcentrándolo. Kakashi suspiró, observando los tonos naranjas del cielo al atardecer a través de la ventana.

—En realidad, nunca dejé de hacerlo.

* * *

...

* * *

Cuando Deidara entró en el baño, Tobi ya estaba metido en la bañera, tan llena de espuma que sólo quedaba visible su cabeza y hombros.

—¡Hora de relajarse por fin, senpai!

—Veo que no has perdido el tiempo —dijo Deidara sentándose al borde de la amplia bañera, dando un trago a la botella—. No me dijiste que tenías sake, hm.

Podía ver que había sido el cuartel general de una organización criminal con solo ver lo grande que era. Estaba hecha para que cupieran cuatro o cinco personas en ella y el tipo de mármol, con seguridad salido de las canteras del País de la Tierra, guardaba el calor por más tiempo.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Tobi.

—¿Así que no sabías ni que lo tenías? Lo encontré en la cocina. ¿Quieres un trago?

Sin esperar a su respuesta, Deidara acercó la botella a sus labios, la cual Tobi agarró con una mano llena de espuma. Mientras bebía, hizo una mueca de asco, puso la botella a un lado en el borde de la bañera y se obligó a tragar el líquido que había caído en su boca, haciendo que el artista conteniese una carcajada al ver su expresión.

—¿Te gusta? —se burló.

—Sí —contestó, procurando volver a su expresión neutra.

—¿¡No dijiste que no ibas a mentir más!? —dijo Deidara, alzando la voz.

En lugar de responder a eso, Tobi lo observó con un brillo peligroso en su mirada. El instinto shinobi de Deidara lo captó al instante y trató de retirarse pero Tobi fue más rápido, activando su sharingan y agarrando su brazo sin darle tiempo a moverse si quiera. El artista fue arrastrado al agua, y tuvo que usar su brazo libre para apoyarse en el borde y no caer a ella. Estaba tan cerca de la espuma que podía sentir el vapor caliente pegándose a su cara.

—No está bien reírse de la gente, senpai.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¿¡No ves que vas a tirarme al agua vestido, idiota!?

Tobi tiró de él un poco más, y Deidara se resistió a sus esfuerzos contrarrestando la fuerza hacia arriba. El cabeza hueca le iba a mojar la ropa y él se iba a cabrear mucho si eso pasara.

—Mmmh... No sé, convénceme —murmuró, frotando su nariz contra la de él.

Deidara comenzó a forcejear. No iba a irse al agua sin luchar primero. Se sujetó con los pies contra el borde, intentó morderlo, pero concentrado en mantener el equilibrio a Tobi no le resultaba difícil esquivarlo.

—¿Quieres que vaya a por las bombas, hm?

—No. Quiero que te metas aquí conmigo de una vez.

Tobi lo soltó, dejando una línea de espuma blanca en sus brazos. Para provocarlo, Deidara comenzó a desvestirse lo más lentamente que pudo. Primero la camiseta, sentado al borde de la tina, luego el hitai-ate, las sandalias y por último el pantalón y la ropa interior. Todo el proceso sin que Tobi le quitase el ojo de encima. Se sentó de nuevo en el borde, desnudo, prolongando por unos segundos más la adoración silenciosa de Tobi, mientras se debatía contra su necesidad de entrar ahí de una vez. Tras la experiencia de la mañana, necesitaba más que nunca dejarse atrapar por sus brazos, quedar aprisionado contra su espalda, tan fuerte que le cortase la respiración. Necesitaba ver expresado en sus acciones que él era la persona que más amaba y más había amado en el mundo. Aquel por el que lo había dado todo. Cambiado. Comenzado de cero. El blanco de su mirada cargada de deseo.

Cuando metió un pie en el agua, la mano de Tobi llena de espuma se posó en su rodilla, recorriendo su muslo hacia arriba en dirección a su cadera y después a sus nalgas.

—Déjame asegurarme que no tienes ninguna herida tras la pelea —dijo Tobi, él nunca podía dejar las manos quietas.

—No tengo ninguna herida ahí, hm. ¿Por qué iba a tenerla?

—Nunca está de más comprobar —respondió, amasando sus suaves nalgas supuestamente en busca de lesiones.

Usó ambas manos para separarlas, juntarlas y estrujarlas. Deidara estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo, su cuerpo iba a ganarle en temperatura al agua si seguía mucho tiempo con las comprobaciones.

—Te está llevando demasiado tiempo algo tan simple.

—No quiero que este hermoso culito sufra daños.

Entre el calor del agua y las pequeñas descargas de placer que sus dedos causaban, Deidara sentía que se estaba sonrojando. El muy pervertido era demasiado descarado.

—Tú eres quien más lo maltrata, Tobi.

Él lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Es eso así? En ese caso, me disculpo con él —dijo, echándose hacia adelante para besar una de sus nalgas.

Deidara decidió que era hora de meterse en el agua antes de que Tobi siguiera adorando su culo todo el día. El agua caliente le sentó de maravilla a su cuerpo. Después de una pelea, era el mejor método para liberar la tensión y la fatiga acumulados.

—Mmhh... —no pudo evitar que se le escapase un suspiro cuando se sumergió del todo, su cuerpo relajándose de golpe.

Se dejó caer sobre Tobi, quien no tardó en rodear su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio una cantidad de tiempo que ninguno de los dos se molestó en llevar en cuenta, Deidara cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la agradable temperatura del agua y del adictivo roce de sus dedos bajo la misma. Podría incluso haberse quedado dormido otra vez mientras una mano cubierta de espuma recorría su torso, hombros y brazos, lavándolos. El agua olía ligeramente a sales minerales, y al ascender en forma de vapor, se pegaba a la piel de su cara. Estaba tan cómodo que sentía como si fuera a derretirse.

Tobi apartó su pelo a un lado para comenzar a lavar su espalda, con suaves movimientos circulares en sus omoplatos y nuca. A Deidara se le escapó otro gemido, al cual su compañero reaccionó deteniéndose un momento. Sus labios rozaron el borde de su oreja derecha y un escalofrío placentero lo recorrió cuando su aliento sopló contra la misma.

—Si sigues haciendo esos sonidos vas a matarme.

Tal vez no iba a matarlo, pero a él, esa voz profunda y susurrante le produjo otro efecto. Su erección que había comenzado a despertar hacía rato, cobró más vigor. No era como si no supiera que eso pasaría estando ambos en un baño caliente. Lo esperaba, seguramente ambos lo hacían. Deidara se volteó para mirarlo a la cara y ver el deseo por él presente en su expresión.

—Y si no dejas de ser sexy al menos por un rato no voy a poder terminar de lavarte, senpai.

Lo tomó de la cintura para pegarlo aún más a él y hacerlo sentir la dureza de su miembro en su baja espalda.

—¿De verdad? Pensé que tenías más aguante, hm.

Su estómago comenzaba a arder de necesidad, pero era una sensación que quería prolongar. Tomando un poco de espuma en su mano, Tobi aceptó el reto y siguió masajeando su espalda, lento y delicado. Más débiles jadeos brotaron de sus labios mientras las firmes manos recorrían su piel, su mente apagada, totalmente concentrada en el sentido del tacto. Cuando vino a darse cuenta, Tobi se había detenido para abrazarlo, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, inmovil. Deidara esperó, no sintiéndose impaciente por lo que sea que fuera a pasar después.

—Te amo tanto...

Oh, así que... Se había puesto sentimental. Eso era. Deidara no reprimió la sonrisa, absolutamente feliz por estar viviendo ese momento. Dobló el brazo hacia atrás, su mano de uñas esmaltadas agarrándose a los cortos mechones de pelo del mismo color, aún secos. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Se volteó, ambas rodillas juntas entre las piernas de Tobi. Sus suaves labios se unieron a los parcialmente estropeados de él en un beso suave y tranquilo, una mano aún en su pelo, la otra en su pecho, el abrazo en el que estaba envuelto no dejando entrar bien el aire a sus pulmones.

—Lo sé, hm —dijo, dejándose abrazar por él, aún se sentía avergonzado al responderle, él no necesitaba oírlo cada día para saberlo, Tobi sí.

—No pasa nada si te cuesta responder. Comprendo que...

—¡Yo también te amo! —lo cortó rápidamente, casi agresivo—. ¡Te amo! ¿¡Lo oíste bien, hm!?

Jamás pensó que le estaría diciendo esas palabras a alguien humano. A él se las dijo por primera vez, y por él las sintió por primera vez. Y sí, le costaba, pero ver todo el repertorio de emociones reflejadas en la mirada de Tobi cuando las decía valía el esfuerzo. Sus brazos alrededor de él se apretaron aún más, e instantes después lo sintió tomar aire.

—Debí haber...

Deidara reaccionó a la velocidad de la luz, apoyando su nudillo en la boca para cerrársela.

—No, Tobi. Cállate. Y deja de pensar —le ordenó, viendo que él estaba a punto de comenzar a lamentarse por algo de lo sucedido recientemente.

—Lo intento. Pero es complicado. Además, ¿Y si Kakashi me reconoció...?

Deidara agarró la botella con rapidez y le cerró la boca intentando hacerlo beber.

—Calla y bebe más sake. Y como lo menciones otra vez, me voy a por mi arcilla.

Empujó con más fuerza intentando abrir sus labios pero Tobi empujó la botella y la alejó de él. Cuando aparecía esa sonrisa de bobo, se veía varios años más joven. Eso, y que posiblemente se estuviese formando alguna idea idiota en su cabeza.

—Quiero que me lo des tú.

—¿¡No ves que te lo estoy dando yo!?

—Ah... Deidara-senpai... No tomaré una gota a menos que me lo des de beber con la boca.

Tobi agarró su otra muñeca, acercándose a su cuello, rozándolo con su nariz. Deidara rodó los ojos.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que estabas pensando algo idiota- aah...

Un suave mordisco en el cuello interrumpió la frase y él lo maldijo en su cabeza por saber cómo hacerlo exactamente para que cediera.

—Hazlo o no tomaré nada.

Deidara se liberó.

—No va a funcionar —murmuró, antes de dar un trago.

El primero fue para él, y Tobi lo miró como si lo hubiera estafado. Se llevó la botella a los labios por segunda vez y bebió. Se sentía ridículo acercándose a él con la boca llena, pegándose a sus labios, intentando pasar el líquido a su boca. Pero como Deidara ya había predicho, no salió tan bien en la práctica, y acabaron derramando más de la mitad del líquido.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Esto es un desperdicio de sake, hm!

—Nada de qué preocuparse, senpai. Déjame arreglarlo.

Tobi se inclinó sobre él y lamió el sake que había caído en su pecho y resbalado por su barbilla hasta su cuello. Con demasiada dedicación, Deidara debería decir. Sabía que no era más que una excusa, el cabeza hueca no las necesitaba para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya sabía que le gustaban los juegos así. Su respiración se aceleró cuando Tobi pasó la lengua por la abertura cosida de su cuarta boca, la zona era sensible e hizo que su columna se arquease hacia atrás. Luego pasó a morder su pezón derecho, lamiéndolo en círculos un rato para luego subir hasta su garganta, los lados de su cuello y sus hombros, sitios en los que era prácticamente imposible que hubiera caído sake.

Sus jadeos le dificultaron el habla, pero al final logró recomponerse lo mínimo como para poder expresarse.

—¿No crees que ya está bien, hm? —Interrumpiendo la labor, Tobi tomó la botella de nuevo y derramó el sake directamente en el pecho de Deidara—. ¡Tobi!

—Hmm... No lo creo, Deidara-senpai.

De un empujón. Tobi accorraló a Deidara en una de las esquinas de la bañera, su lengua una vez más recorriendo la piel. Las hormonas del chico hacía rato que se habían descontrolado, por muy cuestionable que encontrase esa forma de tomar sake, no podría si quiera pronunciar las palabras para decirle que parase. Quedarían al fin y al cabo demasiado insinceras. Tobi lo agarraba como si fuera algo valioso, su brazo alrededor de su cintura acariciando su espalda arriba y abajo lenta y sensualmente, y lo que esa forma de acariciarlo le causaba, se estaba volviendo más y más difícil de resistir, y él lo sabía. Por la forma en que lo estaba mirando llena de hambre y deseo, lo sabía bien.

Dio otro trago a la botella y obligó a Tobi a beber después. Sí, estaban desperdiciando demasiado pero comenzaba a sentir el característico mareo de haber bebido un poco y ya no le importaban esas cosas.

Lo besó una vez más, sacando la lengua casi inmediatamente para saborear el sake en su aliento. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor del cuello de Tobi mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas en su regazo. Él también lo estrechó contra él, aprisionándolo de la cintura. Sus erecciones se apretaron la una contra la otra y la piel de Deidara subió de temperatura. Apoyó en él todo el peso de su cuerpo. Tobi estaba ahora completamente pegado al respaldo de la bañera y sus dedos mojados se deslizaban arriba y abajo por la húmeda piel de su espalda surcada de gotas. A pesar de estar en el agua, se sentía arder.

Su intención de estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa por estar con él, por protegerlo y que no los separaran se renovó. No se sentía atrapado como siempre imaginó que estaría perdiendo su estatus de hombre soltero. Sentía más bien como que lo estaba liberando a él, y podrían ser libres ambos si lo conseguía. Ya que había perdido la cabeza por un Uchiha, nada iba a separarlo de él.

Retiró un brazo de su cuello, bajando la mano a través de su firme pecho, abdominales y estómago hasta llegar a su duro miembro. A Tobi se le escapó un jadeo cuando sus dedos ligeramente más fríos, se cerraron sobre el mismo, su muñeca moviéndose arriba y abajo con lentitud. Tenía que admitir que era increíblemente bueno con sus manos.

—Vamos, Tobi. Tócame tú también —susurró contra sus labios—. Quiero que nos toquemos a la vez.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse, y como si hubiera activado un mecanismo oculto, Tobi se irguió un poco, agarrando una de sus nalgas con una mano y su miembro con la otra. La superficie del agua llena de espuma se onduló por unos segundos.

—Si insistes, senpai.

Deidara sintió a Tobi sucumbir a su pasión mientras estrujaba sin parar su terso y húmedo culito e imitaba el ritmo de su muñeca. Él lo tentó aún más, lamiendo con su mano la hendidura en la punta trazando círculos justo en el frenillo. Pronto la muñeca de Tobi cobró velocidad, como queriendo compensar por la injusta ventaja de sus bocas extra. Besos, mordiscos y jadeos se sucedieron, en el cuello, pecho, labios, en cualquier parte y sin pensar demasiado. Se sintió arder completamente, una mezcla entre erotismo y alcohol en su justa medida. La mano en su culito trazó la línea entre sus nalgas, presionando contra su entrada trasera.

—¡Ah...! —jadeó, su índice y corazón presionándose faltos de cuidado, adentrándose en él—. Tobi...

Se agarró a su espalda con su mano libre, clavándole las uñas cuando los dedos en su interior se doblaron en busca de su punto más sensible. El intenso pero breve subidón de placer hizo temblar su cuerpo entero.

—Me encanta cuando te contraes así a mi alrededor.

Tobi había convertido en un arte el dejarlo a su merced. Y cada vez se le daba mejor. Pero Deidara no desistió en masturbarlo, a pesar de que sabía que si él quería, con solo doblar sus dedos de nuevo iba a mandar a un nuevo nivel el ardor en su ingle. ¿Por qué pensar en eso lo ponía tan caliente?

No quería decirlo... No quería...

—Ya que parece gustarte tanto mi culito... Te dejo hacerlo otra vez, hm...

Pero lo dijo, aunque no sin el deje de orgullo.

—Oh, sabes que sí —dijo masajeando de nuevo justo en su próstata, se arqueó con tanta fuerza ante la nueva oleada de placer puro, que un poco de agua en agitación se derramó de la bañera—. Sabes que vivo para verte así, Deidara-senpai.

—Nnnh...

—Y para oírte gemir para mí. También para eso —sus dedos entraban y salían de él en sincronía con la mano que lo masturbaba. Deidara estaba casi perdido, sofocado por el vapor caliente y la falta de aire, su mirada se encontró con la de Tobi y él se mordió el labio inferior, diciéndole silenciosamente, que necesitaba más que solo dos dedos—. Haría lo que sea por seguir oyéndote.

Un dedo más se unió a los otros dos. El agua espumosa hacía rato que estaba comenzando a derramarse por los bordes, las pequeñas olas creciendo en intensidad. La preparación le pareció durar una eternidad, por suerte, Tobi había dejado de tocarlo o no iba a aguantar mucho más. Deidara se volvió a tensar cuando sacó sus dedos de él, poniéndose a sus espaldas y moviéndolo hasta dejarlo arrinconado en una de las esquinas. Miró hacia atrás, a la vez que inclinaba la parte de atrás de su cuerpo para dejar su culito justo por encima de la superficie del agua, un poco de espuma quedó sobre sus nalgas. Esperaba que Tobi mordiera el anzuelo, y lo hizo. Tardó un poco en recuperar el habla, ocupado acariciando con sus dedos la piel firme y mojada.

—Definitivamente, vas a matarme un día de estos.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa arrogante que apareció en su cara. Tobi siempre hacía las cosas despacio, pero Deidara ya no se quejaba de ello, en su lugar, lo provocaba. Era más divertido. Agitó las caderas y ni un segundo después, la presión de esos dedos en sus nalgas aumentó. Tobi no podría contenerse mucho más.

Sin soltar su culito, se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus labios rozaron su oído.

—Deidara-senpai, hoy ha sido un día tan largo... He estado angustiado, furioso, preocupado, pero también feliz porque nada pasó, y porque sé que te importo.

—¿Antes no lo sabías?

—Lo sabía —contestó, dejando besos en su columna, bajando y bajando—. Pero verlo demostrado es completamente diferente. Le diste... Una buena paliza. Lo hiciste por mí.

—No pasa a menudo que no hago uso de mi arte en la lucha. Haces bien en apreciar eso, hm.

Tobi sonrió y activó su sharingan. El vórtice negro que se formó frente a su rostro trajo consigo un objeto pequeño y redondeado. Lo reconoció como ese bote de crema hidratante que vio en la "zona prohibida". El estúpido ojo rojo tenía de todo.

—Será mejor que te agarres bien al borde, senpai.

Sintiendo su necesidad escalar hasta lo insoportable, Deidara giró el cuello aún más para presenciar mejor la visión de Tobi detrás de él, cubriendo su miembro erecto de crema, justo sobre el nivel del agua, la punta enrojecida, impaciente por adentrarse en su cavidad trasera, caliente y estrecha. Deidara se agarró a los azulejos del borde cuando sintió la crema fría en la piel entre sus nalgas, justo antes de que Tobi lo embistiese con fuerza. La molesta sensación que le produjo el ensanchamiento repentino lo obligó a amortiguar un grito. No le estaba dando tregua, sintió sus ojos humedecerse por la desbordante sensación. Tobi apoyó los brazos empapados en el borde de la bañera, cerca de los suyos. Usó el soporte extra para propulsarse en él con más fuerza aún.

—¡Mmm... Tobi...!

Con cada embestida, se sucedía el rítmico sonido del choque de sus cuerpos y el agua atrapada entre ellos, superpuesto a los sensuales gemidos de ambos. Normalmente, Deidara movía las caderas, embistiéndose a sí mismo contra su miembro, pero al estar apoyado en el borde, no podía contrarrestar la fuerza de Tobi que lo empujaba sin piedad contra la esquina. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar y el agua escapaba al suelo, en el vaivén del oleaje.

—Te necesito tanto, Deidara-senpai... Tanto...

Las sensaciones placenteras se estaban volviendo demasiado intensas, y escuchar su voz sexy y jadeante diciéndole esas cosas tampoco. Deidara comenzó a tocarse para aliviar tensión en su descuidado miembro, apoyando la frente en el mármol mojado como soporte adicional cuando la fricción se volvió más intensa.

Estaba al borde del orgasmo. Ya no había remedio. Su cuerpo se arqueó, sus piernas se tensaron, Tobi lo notó y cambió ligeramente de ángulo para darle justo en el punto.

Se corrió gritando su nombre, dejándose caer agotado en la esquina marmolada, líquido blanco goteando de su mano cerrada, cayendo al agua. Tobi siguió arremetiendo contra él, jadeando y gruñendo unos instantes más, hasta que sintió el líquido caliente llenándolo más de lo que estaba. Agotado y satisfecho, esperó a que Tobi saliera de él y se dio la vuelta, disfrutando de la sensación de bienestar. ¿Quién sabe cuándo volverían a encontrar otro momento de intimidad? Podría ser pronto, pero podría no serlo, mejor disfrutar al máximo. Ya tendrían tiempo para celebraciones cuando mataran al Zetsu negro.

Tobi pareció comprender mejor esa vez, que no podía estar siempre pensando en el futuro, o lamentándose por el pasado. No dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos habló, sólo volvieron a la posición inicial, de espaldas a Tobi, apoyado en él, abrazados. Quizá estuviera aún algo incómodo por dejar atrás sus malas costumbres y mirar la vida desde ese nuevo ángulo, Deidara ya lo había advertido. Ahora era él mismo quien tenía que poner de su parte para cambiar. No contaron el tiempo que pasaron así, relajados intercambiando de vez en cuando pequeñas caricias y besos. Cuando el agua comenzó a templarse, y las yemas de sus dedos quedaron arrugadas, ellos aún seguían así. Sin prisa ninguna por volver a la guarida. Porque en realidad, no la había.

* * *

...

* * *

A pesar de su complejidad, Zetsu siempre se había jactado de conocer mejor que nadie el ritmo enrevesado de la Dimensión Primaria. Después de siglos y siglos coleccionando observaciones tanto de humanos individuales como de la sociedad en su conjunto uno comenzaba a ver patrones que le permitían predecir la evolución histórica y social futura y aprendía a introducir elementos para manipularla en la dirección que a él le convenía. No era videncia, era algo más exacto, casi formulaico. El margen de error no se debía a ningún elemento caótico, sino desconocido. No vio venir la traición de aquel a quien siempre consideró su mente programada más exitosa. Más aún que el estúpido de Indra, él siempre caía en sus redes sin importar con cuantas encarnaciones volviera a la Dimensión Primaria para aprender aquellas lecciones que lo separaban de trascender más allá. Él estaría ahí para saborear su progreso truncado, a la vez que se servía del mismo para impulsar su propia agenda. Sentía una satisfacción especial en tener a Indra comiendo de su mano, el desdichado nunca lo vio ni lo vería venir. No importaba la época. Obito sin embargo...

Zetsu había ido una y otra vez a través de sus recuerdos, conversaciones, gestos que delatasen en qué momento su programado comenzó a desprogramarse, y llegó a la conclusión de que Obito posiblemente siempre le hubiera estado ocultando cosas, haciéndole creer que confiaba en él plenamente cuando no era así. Fragmentos de información crucial formaban demasiadas incógnitas en una ecuación indescifrable, le impedían obtener la conclusión que deseaba. Con total seguridad, esa tendencia indetectada se remontase incluso a tiempos anteriores de conocer a Deidara. Debió haber sido recientemente la entrada en escena del otro, aunque no sabía tampoco qué es lo que su programado hubiera querido obtener de él, ni por qué lo defendía hasta el punto de perder la razón al sentirlo en peligro. Una vez invocado el jubi, el poder de Deidara sería comparado con la grandeza de la bestia de diez colas al de un globo al explotar. Insignificante. Cabía la posibilidad también, que Obito se hubiera malogrado porque Deidara lo hubiera hecho revertir a su estado anterior. Zetsu no era idiota, no como el hijo de Hagoromo lo era. Sabía el punto que el muy arrogante quería probar reclutando a Obito para el trabajo, habiendo gente que por naturaleza tiene el alma podrida, sadismo y sed de poder, gente que vendería a la humanidad entera a cambio de un poder tan formidable. Lo hizo por sus ideales, para recordar al mundo por medio de Obito que el amor sólo traía sufrimiento, tristeza, venganza y guerras. Que el profeta de su mensaje fuera el mismo ejemplo de lo que predicaba reforzaba el punto de la utilidad final del plan en el que lo hizo creer. Pero Zetsu sabía mejor que nadie que alguien que tiene buen corazón por naturaleza, alguien que sólo está roto, puede ser arreglado, pero alguien con fondo malvado jamás lo hace, si acaso se regocijan aún más en su oscuridad innata. Y lo sabía porque él admitía cometer el mismo error saboteando a Indra sólo porque lo detestaba con todo su ser. La única diferencia entre ambos es que Zetsu iba a tener éxito tarde o temprano. Perder a Obito era un contratiempo, pero tenía la suficiente información en su sistema como para formar un plan alternativo. No necesitaba al condenado Uchiha para nada.

Haber perdido también a Nagato y Konan era otro golpe duro, pero no estaba todo perdido. Ellos también eran reemplazables. O mejor dicho, el rinnegan, indispensable pra lo que se proponía lo era. Nagato no, él sólo había sido un mero portador, y su naturaleza era también benévola, si Obito se había revertido, él también podría hacerlo. Debería hacer las cosas de otra manera.

La cueva en la que casi muere aún estaba intacta, Obito aún no había aparecido por ahí. La masa negra y amorfa se desplazó por el suelo hasta el árbol. Asura. De él también se estaba sirviendo, su poder era ahora suyo. Siempre le reportó satisfacción la ironía de estar usándolo para algo que él hubiera aborrecido.

—Guruguru, sal de ahí.

La cara blanca en forma de remolino salió del interior del tronco unos segundos después.

—Mmmm... ¿Qué pasó? Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso, sabes —dijo con su voz vibrante, como si tuviera eco—. Había caca por todas partes. Pequeños y hermosos montoncitos marrones. Ah... Las plantas estaban felices por tener tanto abono y pudieron crecer fuertes y producir flores más bonitas y frutas más sabrosas. Piensa en ello cada vez que comas fruta, Zetsu.

—Acabo de recordar por qué te detesto. Necesito parasitarte, el Blanco ha muerto.

Guruguru dejó ver los hombros hacia delante con un lamento de resignación.

—Ay no... ¿Cuándo voy a poder volver a mi sueño? Tantas interrupciones no venían en mi contrato.

—Cuando yo te diga. Eres un soldado de Kaguya-sama y servirás a su causa mientras se te requiera.

Con otro gruñido, el recién despertado permitió a Zetsu fusionarse con él, quedando como resultado una parte de su cuerpo y el remolino en su cara salpicado de negro.

—Ya está. ¿Cómo nos vamos a llamar ahora? ¿Guretsu? ¿Zetsuru? El primero me gusta más porque obvio el mejor nombre debe ir primero, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece que ya comienzo a extrañar al bocazas del Blanco. Ahora quiero que me lleves donde yo te diga.

Al haber estado tantos años anclado al Blanco, le era más fácil acceder a su mente para sincronizar sus ideas con las de él. Iba a llevar un tiempo lograrlo con Guruguru, hasta entonces, debería aguantar sus excentricidades.

—¡Nos vamos de paseo! ¡Estupendo! ¡Me muero de ganas! Bah... Mentira, quiero irme a dormir otra vez. ¿Para qué engañarte?

Ojala pudiera reemplazarlo. Los más obedientes y eficaces de la primera tanda de víctimas del Tsukuyomi Infinito ya habían sucumbido en combate. Quedaban nada más los más inútiles e insoportables.

—Llévame a la caverna Ryuuchi y deja de hablar.

Estaba ahí. Lo sentía. Otro portador de células Senju cuya oscuridad interior estaba ahí esperando por él.

* * *

 **Lo primero es lo primero. La semana Tobidei comienza el 8 de octubre, si quieren participar busquen tobideiweek en tumblr. Ahí están los plazos y las premisas. Y para leer también, o ver los fanarts si no pueden participar. Me estoy concentrando en las historias que haré pare esos días, así que esperen que todo vaya un poco más lento hasta ese entonces.**

 **Como que llevo no días sino semanas queriendo terminar este capítulo.**

 **Estoy algo cansada así que olvidé todo lo que quería decir. Es al escribir cuando me doy cuenta lo enrevesado del drama de la serie con lo de las células Senju y al pensar en la teoría de qué legado pudo Orochi dejar a Akatsuki me vino eso a la mente. Pensar en Nawaki hace sufrir a Tsunade, y por supuesto vio la semejanza también entre él y Obito, que eran de la misma edad, murieron en combate, y la imaginé leyendo sobre los apuntes que hay sobre él de la tercera guerra y queriendo resolver el misterio, pero dejándolo siempre en la lista de espera porque tiene compromisos más importantes con la aldea. Por eso tuvo ese pequeño acto impulsivo de pedirle a Shizune que preparase las misiones, pero luego, recuperó la capacidad de pensar en frío, y antes de llegar a conclusiones disparatadas hay que investigar.**

 **Obito ya va aprendiendo la lección, disfrutar el presente, al menos ya va en la dirección correcta, aunque abandonar los viejos hábitos le duela, al menos aprenderá a ser un poco más feliz.**

 **Lybra, sí, me metí mucho en el detalle, pero Obito al final tendrá que enfrentarse al tema de Rin para dejarlo ir. No es que aún esté enamorado, ni nada de eso, pero quiero darle un buen cierre definitivo. Tanto él como Kakashi lo merecen. No quiero que eso interfiera o pueda interferir en el futuro, así que mejor dejarlo saldado. xDD El momento de a ver quién es más chulo que el otro de Pein y Tobi fue divertido. Sí, la pelea no habría acabado bien para ninguno de los dos, creo que Obito podría ganar, porque sabe todos y cada uno de los puntos débiles de los seis caminos y tiene las habilidades para contrarrestarlos. Pero teniendo que volver junto a Dei, creo que va a evitar los riesgos tanto como pueda. Obito tiene hormonas reprimidas por veinte años. Dejémoslo soñar con su senpai. :D xD ;D**

 **Mochi, pues me gusta la astrología, es como un hobby más para mí y tanto los signos de Obito como de Dei me gustan mucho para ellos, y están muy bien pensados. Quiero decir, habría sido demasiado fácil hacer a Deidara aries, por eso del temperamento difícil, pero digamos que la esencia del personaje no es esa, sino su fachada, o la forma en que sus sentimientos se manifiestan, yo ya no puedo verlo de otra manera. Habrá otras peleas, no todas las que salen en el canon saldrán aquí ya que habrá divergencias y no podrán suceder. Pero habrá otras, y mucha acción más adelante. Tengo varios acontecimientos planeados, ya veremos si conforme vaya escribiendo llegan intactos o hay cambios. En mi opinión la maldición de odio debió limitarse sólo a las encarnaciones de Indra y nada más. Tiene sentido y no lo otro. Ya quiero llegar a la escena de Kakashi atando cabos.**

 **Ahora quiero hacerle una continuación al comic ese de Obito besando la foto de Dei xD**

 **Bueno, que es tarde. Disfruten del lemon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Deidara no estaba tan cansado. Tras pasarse el día durmiendo, se sentía con demasiada energía como para hacerlo. Pensándolo mejor, era extraño que hubiera podido dormir algo. Después de una pelea demasiado emocionante, Deidara solía tener insomnio. Tobi por su parte, no había tenido problemas para ello, siendo que llevaba varias horas roncando a su lado.

Visto que no iba a sacar nada productivo de quedarse ahí dándole vueltas a todo lo que acababa de pasar, había ido a por el pergamino que Tobi le entregó. El sharingan era un buen tema por el que empezar.

La letra con la que todo estaba escrito era hermosa y él podía notar que se trataba de una caligrafía de otra época. Entonces recordaba que Madara Uchiha había escrito eso, y la culpabilidad lo invadía. Siempre le pasaba cuando apreciaba algo sobre un Uchiha que no fuera Tobi. Al vejestorio no le hubiera gustado saber lo que habían hecho sobre su propia estatua, en cierto modo, ya estaban en paz. Deidara aceptaría que la caligrafía de Madara era hermosa. Sin remordimientos.

El pergamino a veces era demasiado técnico para su gusto. Por supuesto, Deidara tenía conocimientos de anatomía. Todos los shinobi los tenían para así saber a dónde apuntar para matar empleando el mínimo esfuerzo. Pero no eran tan extensos. Se preguntó hasta donde llegaba la especialización en tiempos antiguos sin una aldea en la que unificar a los clanes. Quizá uno tenía que ser su propio experto en curación, en rastreo, en reconocimiento y en espionaje. En un entorno tan competitivo y hostil, uno podía caer de la noche a la mañana, sólo los más fuertes se imponían y Madara no era un ninja legendario por nada.

Por lo que podía entender, los ojos rojos no eran más que la manifestación del Sharingan. En realidad, el fenómeno era mucho más profundo, afectando sobre todo a las conexiones cerebrales más que al ojo en sí. Madara incluía una anécdota en la que contaba que las primeras veces que lo activó, la cantidad de información que obtenía a través del sentido de la vista era tanta que le era difícil procesarla toda y acababa desbordado y mareado. Contaba que era consciente de todas y cada una de las piedras del suelo y sus diferencias, que en lugar de un árbol como un solo objeto, veía un conjunto de hojas cada una con sus diferencias entre sí, así como las de las hormigas que subían por el tronco. Era una forma muy diferente de ver el mundo, y una muy diferente de luchar con él activado. El relato tenía cierta calidad lírica, como si lo que hubiese pretendido hacer no era sólo dejar esa información guardada ahí, sino hacerlo de forma bella. O tal vez era el lenguaje anticuado.

Deidara desenrolló un poco más de la parte inferior del pergamino a la vez que enrollaba la superior proporcionalmente. Madara relataba cómo detalles que pasaban desapercibidos a sus ojos en estado normal, eran captados por su atención realzada y casi simultaneamente elaboraba una estrategia. Con la práctica, uno aprendía a identificar las señales y contraatacar elaborando predicciones. Y no sólo eso. Al llegar a la parte donde explicaba en profundidad el proceso de copiar técnicas memorizando los sellos y la cantidad de chakra impreso en ellos, Deidara ya se estaba empezando a molestar. Desenrolló más y más papel, saltándose textos y dibujos. Una idea no lo dejaba en paz. Si el Sharingan podía ver el chakra... ¿Significaba eso que Itachi podría ver el flujo de bombas microscópicas de su C4 flotando en el aire?

Bueno, aunque pudiera verlo no era como si pudiese contrarrestarlo. Aunque por otro lado, Itachi no sólo tenía el poder del sharingan, gracias a aquellos ojos habría coleccionado a lo largo de los años un sin fin de técnicas. Cuanto más pensaba Deidara en el tema peor le caía el tipo y en lugar de apreciar más el Sharingan, lo detestaba. No era de extrañar que su propio maestro hubiera perdido contra Madara. Uno se pasaba la vida creando y perfeccionando técnicas para que viniera un iluminado con un ojo que no se ganó y se las copie. Y aún no había llegado ni a la mitad del pergamino.

Ser otra vez consciente de esos datos no lo desanimó. Podía hacerlo. Podía hacer que el Sharingan se postrase a sus pies. Madara no era invencible. Fue Hashirama Senju quien le venció en aquella batalla, y si Hashirama pudo hacerlo, él también podía.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el codo. Deidara apartó la vista del pergamino y vio que los dedos de Tobi acariciaban la piel de su brazo, recorriendo arriba y abajo la parte cosida.

—¿Ya te despertaste y quieres mimos, hm? —dijo.

Tobi fingió no escucharlo y prosiguió con la tarea que por momentos se le figuraba demasiado distrayente. Siguió con su lectura, dándole la espalda para concentrarse mejor, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Tobi le arrancó el pergamino de las manos, lo lanzó lejos y le dio la vuelta para acomodarlo sobre su pecho, donde lo dejó atrapado en un abrazo.

—¿No era que me diste el pergamino para que lo estudiase? —preguntó.

—Préstame atención —exigió, fingiendo estar dolido por su indiferencia.

Deidara tenía el mal presentimiento de que se estaban tomando la situación con demasiada despreocupación, o tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero tampoco podía decirle que no a momentos así, porque siempre tenía en la cabeza la misma idea, de la cual ya se estaba empezando a cansar de que tal vez irían a ser escasos en el futuro.

Tomó su mano derecha con la izquierda, acariciando la palma con su pulgar mientras la lengua hacía de las suyas. A veces le gustaría que se quedasen quietas un rato, pero Tobi no parecía que fuera a protestar.

—Después de la reunión, por fin podremos ir a buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Zetsu —dijo Tobi.

Ese era el día en que Pein-sama había decidido anunciar la traición del espía de la organización a los demás. Según él, se había asegurado que la misión de darle caza recayera en ellos. Nadie más lo conocía tanto como él después de todo. Así, a la vez que eliminaban al mayor interesado en que el plan siguiera adelante, podrían seguir sirviéndose de la organización un poco más. Lo que menos necesitaban era tener a Pein de enemigo, Tobi decía conocer su punto débil, pero poder llegar hasta él era un gran riesgo. Tanto Pein como Konan eran personas muy precavidas.

El día que Tobi le contó sobre las propiedades del Rinnegan, Deidara a penas podía creerlo. Seis cuerpos con poderes casi divinos. Debía necesitar una enorme cantidad de chakra el mantenerlos. Podía comprender entonces cómo el infeliz se creía invencible. Alguien que no supiera su secreto de antemano, alguien que no tuviera ni idea de que los cuerpos actuaban como una sola mente. Cuando se hubieran dado cuenta de eso, ya estarían muertos.

—Eso si el anuncio no causa un escándalo, hm.

La traición de Zetsu no iba a ser bien recibida, al fin y al cabo, era el miembro más leal de la organización. No había nadie en Akatsuki que opinase lo contrario. No era un luchador, pero su trabajo era incluso más importante, pues no se conseguían espías tan buenos y sigilosos con facilidad.

—No es asunto nuestro —comentó, acariciando con lentitud su espalda de arriba a abajo, Deidara podría quedarse así todo el día—. De hecho, cuanto más debilite a Akatsuki, mejor. La falta de unidad sólo lleva al fracaso.

Y para ser libres al fin necesitaban que fracase. Deidara a veces se preguntaba qué le esperaba después de Akatsuki. No tenía problema ninguno en volver a su vida anterior como mercenario, después de todo, siempre fue su plan vivir de su arte, vender sus creaciones para que otros se valiesen de su poder destructivo en sus conflictos. Él ya era mundialmente conocido, no le faltarían encargos y podría seleccionar los que más le interesasen. Lo que no sabía era lo que tenía Tobi en mente. Ambos habían comprendido a edades tempranas que el mundo era un lugar cruel y violento, pero mientras Deidara se había adaptado a ello y había encontrado su lugar en el mercado armamentístico, Tobi se pasó más de la mitad de su vida siguiendo un plan para cambiar el sistema que erradicase dicha crueldad y violencia. No podía evitar preguntarse a veces qué era lo que esperaba de él, si tal y como él decía había por fin aceptado la realidad tal y como es o una parte de él seguía esperando un final feliz demasiado idealista.

Algún día sacaría el tema. Prefería tener fe en Tobi, pensar que había madurado y aceptado que la realidad era así, y estuviera dispuesto a aceptar tanto las cosas buenas, como aquel momento que estaban compartiendo, como las malas. Lo que ya no tenía tan claro era si Tobi pensaba seguir con aquel estilo de vida, o si podría soportar que Deidara siguiese tan ligado a la destrucción y la violencia.

Era en el fondo, una buena persona, una que se fue por un mal camino pero buena al fin y al cabo. Mejor persona que él, desde luego. Deidara no quería tener que preocuparse por eso todavía, no mientras Zetsu estuviera vivo. Y tampoco quería que Tobi comenzase a preocuparse también si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo —lo oyó decir, estando sobre él, sintió su pecho vibrar con cada palabra.

—¿Más a menudo que todas las mañanas? ¿Cómo de a menudo es eso?

Tobi lo apretó aún más en el abrazo. Le gustaba cuando lo hacía. Era lo que necesitaba para dejar a un lado todas las preguntas de su cabeza.

—Mmmhh... Como a todas horas.

—Bueno, de momento podemos quedarnos un rato más así. Voy a necesitar estar en mi mejor momento para aguantar a Hidan más de cinco minutos.

Hacía mucho que no estaban todos reunidos. El Zombi Combi llevaba fuera más de un mes, a penas llegaron de vuelta el día anterior y ninguno de los dos estaba de buen humor por la orden de retirada del País del Fuego.

—No te preocupes, senpai. Yo te salvaré de Hidan.

—¡Tu seguro me darás más dolores de cabeza aún, hm! —protestó Deidara, sabiendo que su compañero iba a tener que volver a su acto de siempre delante de los otros.

Tobi rió.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero delante de ellos debo ser Tobi —contestó haciéndole a Deidara cosquillas en el costado, él se retorció ante la molesta sensación, pero Tobi lo tenía bien agarrado para no dejarlo ir—. Vamos senpai, será como al principio.

—Tú eras el único de los dos que lo encontraba divertido.

—¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó Tobi, fingiendo estar dolido, entonces se dio la vuelta dejando a Deidara sobre el futón—. Pero Tobi quiere taaanto a su senpai, seguro que él lo perdona.

Deidara nunca llegó a protestar a esa afirmación, pues Tobi lo calló con un beso. El cálido roce de sus labios hizo que se le olvidara todo lo que pensaba decir. Se abrazó a sus hombros para prolongarlo unos segundos más.

—De acuerdo. Pero no tienes por qué llevar tu acto hasta lo insoportable, hm.

—Tal vez, tal vez no. Lo verás luego —respondió con otro pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

Tobi se recostó sobre su pecho. Eso es, si conseguían salir del futón. El eterno problema. Pero tenían tiempo, al menos para emplearlo quedándose ahí un rato más, abrazados, en silencio. Deidara ni siquiera tenía ganas de darle vueltas a la información del pergamino. Era verdad que podría ser que los momentos así se convirtieran en un lujo en el futuro. Sintió los dedos de Tobi en la costura que mantenía sellada su técnica C0. El roce era muy suave, como si no quisiera apretar demasiado.

—No lo uses nunca.

A Deidara no le sentaban muy bien las prohibiciones tan contundentes, pero no podía pasar por alto el significado tras la frase. Había sonado menos como una orden y más como una súplica. Él hace mucho decidió que ese sería su gran final, causando un gran destrozo, maravillando a los privilegiados testigos con el espectáculo más bello que irían a presenciar en sus vidas, desapareciendo tras haber mostrado todo lo que tenía para dar. Después Tobi entró en su vida. Algo en su interior se revolvía de forma desagradable cada vez que pensaba en cambiar o desechar sus objetivos, pero estaba pasando. Podía sentir que estaba cambiando, y los cambios tampoco le sentaban bien a Deidara. Quizá, con Tobi ahí como su punto de apoyo, la metamorfosis fuera más fácil.

—Me he enamorado de un Uchiha. Todo es posible a partir de ahí —dijo, peinando con los dedos mechones azabache.

—¿Se puede quitar?

—Los pactos con un seirei no se pueden deshacer. Moriría igualmente, hm. Ese elemental explosivo sigue ahí, me da poder y a cambio yo aceptaba que viviera en mí. Tendrás que confiar en que no lo voy a usar mientras lo llevo el resto de mi vida.

A una parte de él aún le parecía un desperdicio inconcebible. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo tardaría en acostumbrarse a esa idea. Ese nuevo enfoque de su vida entera. Podría vivir un tiempo en ese molesto estado de transición, mientras la parte de él que seguía apegada al camino fijo que previamente se había trazado se adaptaba a los cambios.

La hora de la reunión se acercaba y ambos salieron del futón de mala gana para vestirse y prepararse. Deidara necesitó un poco más de tiempo que Tobi, quien acabó con rapidez y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño que ambos compartían a ver cómo se desenredaba el cabello, se lavaba la cara y se cepillaba los dientes. No le importaba ser adorado hasta ese punto, ni era de lejos lo más extraño que Tobi había hecho.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Deidara, curioso por saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza mientras lo miraba tan fijamente.

Tobi negó.

—En nada. Sólo te miro, Deidara-senpai.

Rehizo su peinado con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué, hm?

—Cuanto más lo hago, más seguro estoy de que voy a deshacer este lío.

—Más te vale —contestó, sin demasiada dureza en su voz.

Hora de irse a reunirse con los demás. Frente a la puerta, Obito apartó en flequillo de Deidara para besar su frente antes de ajustarse la máscara en la cara. En ese último segundo al descubierto, alcanzó a ver su ceño fruncido, tal vez por la angustia.

—Hey, no seas bobo, hm. Podemos con esto, que no se te olvide tan pronto lo que has dicho antes —le recordó apretando su antebrazo cubierto por la manga de la túnica.

—Jamás se me podría olvidar eso.

Habiendo dejado ese punto claro, abrió la puerta, volviéndola a cerrar cuando ambos habían salido. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Tobi lo había agarrado de la mano, dedos al descubierto entrelazados con aquellos cubiertos por el guante negro. Ambos ya habían dejado claro que nadie podía sospechar lo unidos que estaban. Él había puesto la regla y era el primero en romperla.

—Tobi —lo advirtió, soltándose y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

Oyó una risita familiar detrás de él. Tobi lo alcanzó enseguida dando grandes pasos.

—¡Sólo un ratito, senpai, por favor! —exclamó, con aquella voz aguda que ahora oía cada vez menos.

Estaba de vuelta. Deidara le dio un codazo y caminó más rápido antes de que se le ocurriera alguna tontería más. Corrían el riesgo de ser vistos si Tobi seguía así. Todo el camino hacia la sala de las reuniones lo pasó soltándose de su mano cada vez más exasperado y cuando pasaron al lugar acordado, todos los demás estaban ya ahí. No iban tarde, simplemente eran los últimos. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo ajedrezado mientras caminaba al hueco en el círculo central que los otros integrantes de Akatsuki le habían dejado.

—¡Vaaamos, senpai! ¡Qué cruel!

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Tobi le agarró por enésima vez la mano, ahí delante de todos. Nervioso, Deidara se soltó. ¿Era estúpido o qué? Ahí estaba intentándolo otra vez.

—¡No me toques, hm!

Oyó la grave risa de Kisame a su izquierda. A su derecha Hidan fingía aguantarse una carcajada, pero haciendo mucho más ruido en el proceso que si la hubiese dejado fluír con normalidad. Perfecto.

—No seas malo Deidara, dale la mano al pobre Tobi —se burló Kisame.

—¡Cállate!

Estaba de mal humor, aunque por suerte, los otros sólo veían las idioteces típicas de él.

—Tobi está tan triste... —lloriqueó.

Antes de que pudiera intentar agarrarlo otra vez, Deidara se cruzó de brazos.

No sabía si le gustaba o no aquel cuarto tan cargado de simbología. Era una sala de planta rectangular con una gran lámpara de araña arriba de ellos. En el lado de la pared más angosto, opuesto a la puerta, había pintada una gran nube roja con un ojo en el centro que irradiaba rayos amarillos. Una tabla de madera estaba junto a la nube, en ella, los nombres de todos los miembros de Akatsuki que habían pertenecido a la organización estaban grabados. La mayoría estaban ya tachados. Otro lado de la pared estaba lleno de fotos de miembros desertores tachadas con pintura roja, entre ellos estaba Orochimaru recientemente eliminado por el hermano de Itachi. Luego estaba ese extraño altar lleno de objetos. Una vela, una balanza, una rara estructura cónica sin utilidad aparente, una bola del mundo... No es que fuera mucho por allí pero siempre se quedaba observando aquel altar.

—¿Cuándo va a venir Pein-sama? —dijo Kakuzu—. Espero que habernos hecho volvernos de la Tierra de Fuego valga la pena. La caza por aquel lugar siempre es buena.

—Su holograma debe estar por manifestarse —respondió Itachi.

Deidara siempre evitaba mirar en su dirección. Odiaba hacer contacto visual con él.

El chirrido de una puerta en una esquina de la sala hizo que todos volvieran la cabeza.

—Soy yo quien viene en su nombre —dijo la recién llegada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Deidara no veía a Konan. Pein-sama solía llamarla emisaria de su mensaje. Era de lejos la integrante de Akatsuki que menos se dejaba ver. Ni siquiera él sabía lo fuerte que era, debía preguntarle a Tobi.

—¿A qué se debe el cambio en el protocolo? —preguntó Kisame.

—Es un tema demasiado serio como para ser anunciado via holograma —dijo. No se acercó al círculo inmediatamente, sino que sacó un kunai de su manga y borró el nombre de Zetsu del tablón de madera—. Va a haber algunos cambios aquí a partir de ahora.

Todos la observaban sacar un papel enrollado del interior de su túnica y pegarlo en el muro. Tras dejarlo pegado, trazó una equis sobre el Zetsu blanco, que en la foto estaba separado de su otra mitad. Deidara tenía curiosidad por saber las opiniones de los demás.

Varios presentes miraron a su alrededor, como bucando al hombre planta. Nadie lo había extrañado en la reunión, siendo como era un espía y no un cazador de jinchuuriki como los demás. La mayoría de las veces, sus misiones iban a parte.

—Me temo que sí, Zetsu nos ha traicionado —anunció, el desconcierto no se hizo de esperar. Deidara podía entender que él era el último integrante del que esperaban una traición.

—¡Eso es imposible! —bramó Kakuzu—. Zetsu era más leal a Akatsuki que todos nosotros puestos en fila. Era el único que estaba aquí sin cobrar ni un solo ryo por el trabajo que hacía. Y en cada una de sus tareas, ponía un empeño que ya me hubiera gustado ver en Hidan. E incluso con la cuarta parte me habría conformado.

Hidan miró a su compañero con expresión ofendida.

—¡Cómeme las bolas, viejo de mierda! ¡Eres tú el que siempre se va por ahí a cazar recompensas antes de hacer la misión! ¡Ojalá te salgan unas almorranas tan gordas que no te puedas sentar en un año!

Vio a Konan mirarlo de reojo, poniendo mala cara.

—Zetsu tenía su propia agenda —prosiguió, ignorando al jashinista—. Según hemos averiguado planeaba arrebatarnos a todos los biju una vez los hubiéramos reunido para quedárselos. Como saben, Akatsuki tiene un sueño, y para que dicho sueño se realice las nueve bestias deben estar en nuestras manos. Las naciones grandes aprovechan su poder para comenzar guerras y expoliar los recursos, con el objetivo de hacer prosperar su propio territorio. Como consecuencia de esto, la calidad de vida y la riqueza de las naciones pequeñas, indefensas ante estos gigantes decrece, haciendo sufrir a miles de personas. Akatsuki era originalmente una organización diplomática, pero la experiencia nos ha enseñado que los responsables detrás de los grandes conflictos mundiales sólo entienden un lenguaje y ese lenguaje es el de las armas. Combatir fuego con fuego es nuestra única opción.

Se hizo otro silencio en el cual, los otros parecían estar asimilando la nueva información. Deidara se preguntó, tras oír a Konan, cuanto del plan real sabía ella y Pein-sama.

—¿Cómo salió eso a la luz? —preguntó Kakuzu con recelo.

—Eso mejor que lo explique Tobi —contestó Konan.

Deidara se tensó, preguntándose si esa parte estaba pactada o sólo era una forma más de estudiar la reacción de Tobi. Él se había convertido ahora en el blanco de todas las atenciones, la confusión parecía ir en aumento.

—¿Huh? ¡Oh...! Bueno... —dijo riendo a la vez que mostraba un lenguaje corporal inseguro y nervioso, qué bien se le daba hacer el idiota, Deidara no sabía si enorgullecerse o avergonzarse—. Tobi tiene pánico escénico. Hmmm... Tobi pasó muuucho tiempo con Zetsu, y él siempre mencionaba la leyenda de la bestia de diez colas y de lo poderoso que sería. Tobi es muy listo y averiguó que Zetsu estaba ideando un plan para hacerse con la estatua. ¡Deidara-senpai y yo lo desenmascaramos!

—¿Diez colas? Por lo que sé no es más que una leyenda —intervino Kisame.

—Exacto. Este asunto me huele raro —agregó Kakuzu.

—No es una leyenda, el diez colas es real —lo contradijo Hidan—. Quien consiga fusionar a todos los biju obtendrá el chakra original del Gran Jubokko y el mundo acabará, está profetizado. Yo siempre pensé que eso es lo que quería Akatsuki. A la mierda el mundo. A la mierda las guerras.

—¡Deja de creerte todas las sandeces que lees en libros escritos por ignorantes hace miles de años y piensa por ti mismo! ¡El Gran Jubokko también es una leyenda! —exclamó Kakuzu.

—¡No lo es!

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡No lo es!

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡No lo es!

—¡Basta! —gritó Konan, viendo que la situación iba camino de prolongarse por varios minutos. Así era como solían discutir Hidan y Kakuzu.

—¡Y tú cállate, estoy iluminando a este imbécil! —gritó Hidan.

Pequeñas hojas de papel comenzaron a desprenderse del cuerpo de Konan, uniéndose para formar una larga y puntiaguda lanza que después arrojó contra Hidan, atravesando su estómago y sobresaliendo por su espalda. El jashinista cayó de espaldas al suelo y ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a hacer comentarios. Matarlo siempre hacía que se callase un rato.

—No sólo Zetsu conspiró contra Akatsuki, también atacó a Deidara en un intento por pillarlo con la guardia baja tras darse cuenta que él y Tobi conocían su objetivo. Otra falta grave según en reglamento de la organización.

—Ah, así que de ahí viene todo —contestó Kakuzu—. ¿Y cómo sabemos que no es Deidara quien miente? Con esa actitud suya bien podría haber hecho que a Zetsu se le acabase la paciencia, lo atacase y haberse inventado eso para no meterse en líos. No voy a creerme nada así viniendo de él y sin pruebas.

Un intenso brote de intención homicida se pudo sentir en la sala.

—¿¡Crees que estoy mintiendo!? ¡Te voy a...! —pero antes de que pudiera ir demasiado lejos, Tobi lo sujetó, pasando los brazos bajo sus axilas para aprisionarlo—. ¡Me atacó por la espalda! ¡Casi acabo muerto, hm!

—¡Senpai, cálmate, enojarse tanto provoca vejez prematura!

Kakuzu sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Ven a lo que me refiero? No me creeré nada de lo que diga sin pruebas.

—No está mintiendo.

La atención de todos cambió a Itachi, que abría la boca por primera vez desde que Konan llegó. Deidara lo observó sin poder creerlo, no necesitaba que él lo defendiera y no pensaba darle las gracias. El Uchiha lo miró, o más bien, a través de él. Como si estuviera enfocando la mirada en algún punto muy lejos en la distancia, comprobando que era cierto lo que Tobi le había dicho. Si Itachi no estaba ciego ya, poco le faltaría.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el tesorero de Akatsuki.

—Itachi es bueno encontrando matices sutiles en el tono de voz de la gente —explicó Kisame—. Si él dice que Deidara no miente, yo le creo.

—Eso no es necesario -dijo Konan-. Tenemos pruebas de que el ataque a Deidara fue premeditado y con la guardia baja. Zetsu no tiene excusa válida para una acción tan grave.

-Zetsu un traidor... -murmuró Kakuzu, como si por primera vez se lo estuviese planteando-. Eso cambia muchas cosas.

Tirado en el suelo, Hidan tosió, escupiendo sangre.

-Mmm... esto es divino. Creo que me he enamorado -caminando hacia él, Konan tomó la lanza y la removió aún clavada en la herida-. ¡Agh! ¡Así, así es como me gusta! Hazlo otra vez, Konan-chan.

Konan retiró la lanza y esta se deshizo, los papeles cayendo al suelo, algunos empapados de sangre.

-De todos modos, el objetivo de esta reunión es hacerles saber el cambio de planes. Utakata, un jinchuuriki ermitaño exiliado de Kirigakure es nuestro siguiente objetivo, Kisame e Itachi, búsquenlo y tráiganlo -dijo, sacando un pergamino de su túnica y entregándoselo a Kisame-. Ahí está todo lo que necesitan saber sobre él. Yo asumiré las tareas de espionaje de Zestu. No será fácil, porque él era indetectable, pero no nos queda otra. Deidara y Tobi, busquen al Zetsu negro y mátenlo. Hidan y Kakuzu, permanezcan a la espera de órdenes al respecto del jinchuuriki en posesión de Kumogakure, pero no se vayan demasiado lejos. Pronto tendremos que sellar dos bestias más. El esfuerzo y chakra empleado será considerable, ténganlo en cuenta. Si no hay preguntas, eso es todo por ahora.

Deshaciéndose en papeles, Konan se fue de la sala tras asegurarse de que ninguno de los presentes quería hablar. Tal y como Tobi le dijo, la misión de matar a Zetsu había recaído en ellos. Ahora solo faltaba encontrarlo.

-Vámonos, Tobi.

Lo agarró de la manga y lo arrastró rumbo a la puerta de salida, pero un grito de Hidan hizo que Deidara se detuviese y se girase a mirar.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? -exclamó, al ver que Kakuzu se había quitado la túnica de Akatsuki.

-Si Zetsu está lleno de mierda, quién sabe cómo estarán los otros, y qué quieren hacer con nosotros. Ya no confío en esta organización.

-No nos des más trabajo. No nos hagas tener que buscarte y matarte a ti también -dijo Kisame.

Quitándose el anillo, lo tiró al suelo junto a la ropa. Deidara no iba a intentar detenerlo si lo que quería era largarse. No lo culpaba.

-Prefiero saber a quién me enfrento. Yo sólo sé que incluso Tobi podría estar jugándomela. Incluso muy probablemente sea el que más lleno de mierda esté de todos nosotros.

Tobi soltó un grito ahogado, zarandeando a Deidara como un poseso.

-¿Oíste eso, senpai? ¡Ve a explicarle a Kakuzu con tus bombas que Tobi es un buen chico!

-Je -respondió Kakuzu-. Eso explicaría por qué estás aquí a pesar de ser, en teoría, un bueno para nada. Pero no es asunto mío ya. Date prisa, Hidan.

-¿Q-qué? -dijo él señalándose a sí mismo-. ¿Yo también me voy?

-¿No dijiste que ese diez colas en el que crees iba a destruir el mundo? ¿Quieres quedarte en una organización que quiere invocarlo?

Hidan rodó los ojos.

-Ya te dije que está profetizado. ¡No se puede luchar contra el destino!

Kakuzu estaba ya en el umbral de la puerta.

-No pienso esperarte -agregó antes de desaparecer.

El aludido aún no reaccionó, parpadeó inmóvil unos segundos más, hasta que pareció darse cuenta que su compañero se había ido de verdad. El jashinista se encogió de hombros, rasgó lo que quedaba de túnica y lo tiró al suelo, quedando semi desnudo. Tras poner el anillo junto al de Kakuzu, se fue.

-¡Hasta nunca, perras!

Fue lo último que le oyeron decir cuando estaba ya afuera. Deidara no iba a ir tras ellos a intentar detenerlos, por muy molesto que le resultase que ellos puedan irse y él no. Incluso cuando fue el mismo Kakuzu una vez al que enviaron junto a Sasori para capturarlo la segunda vez que huyó. Deidara aún le llevaba eso en cuenta, aquel día no tenía casi arcilla, y contra un oponente con décadas de experiencia poco pudo hacer. Odiaba recordar aún como lo trajeron de vuelta, atado y metido en una doncella de hierro. No. Deidara no iba a extrañarlo, ni a Hidan tampoco. Kisame e Itachi tampoco se movieron del sitio.

-Como sea -dijo Deidara-. Vayamos a planear nuestra misión, hm.

-No puedo creer que no hayas sido el primero en abandonarnos -dijo Kisame a sus espaldas-. Hubiera esperado verte por ahí saltando de alegría mientras vas a tirarle una bomba al cuartel general antes de irte como siempre amenazaste con hacer.

A Deidara le pareció notar un tinte de suspicacia en aquellas palabras. Era cierto. Si quisiera su tan ansiada libertad, ese era el momento propicio, nadie lo perseguiría, ni lo encerraría. Para ellos, de acuerdo al concepto que tenían de él, eso era lo lógico. Pero las circunstancias para él habían cambiado. Ahora tenía a Tobi, y debía ayudarlo a salir de ese lío en el que se había metido. Juntos iban a acabar con Akatsuki, la libertad vendría después por sí sola.

-Por desgracia no puedo quedarme a conversar -respondió, reanudando su marcha-. Debo comenzar a planear mi próxima obra de inmediato ahora que estoy inspirado.

-¡Debemos, Deidara-senpai, debemos! Mi trabajo limpiando tus utensilios, abanicándote y trayéndote comida también cuenta.

Nada más salir de la sala, Tobi tomó su mano. El entorno comenzó a replegarse de esa forma que ya le resultaba tan familiar. A Deidara ya había dejado de marearle esa sensación centrífuga. Al segundo siguiente, estaban de vuelta en el apartamento de ambos. Rodeándolo con sus brazos, Tobi lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

-Eso salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba -dijo-. Sabía que nos iban a dar esa misión, pero que Kakuzu y Hidan decidieran desertar, eso jamás lo esperé.

Cada vez eran menos, y aunque aquello era definitivamente algo bueno, Deidara no podía evitar inquietarse. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde ha podido irse Zetsu, hm?

-Sé por donde empezar. El lugar donde Madara me llevó cuando me rescataron. Hoy lo revisaremos a fondo, averiguaremos si ha vuelto ahí. Dudo que se deje ver tan fácil, debe saber que lo estamos buscando y que ese será el primer lugar a donde vayamos a mirar. Pero con un poco de suerte habrá dejado pistas, algo que nos diga donde puede estar.

-Hoy me quedaré en el taller, hm. Necesito trabajar en algo -dijo, intentando evitar cuanto le fuera posible una nueva visita a aquel lugar espeluznante.

-No me hace gracia dejarte aquí solo -contestó Tobi-. Pero sé que puedes defenderte por ti mismo de tener que hacerlo.

-No va a pasar nada. Zetsu está solo y sabe que de atreverse a venir se arriesga a mucho.

Levantando la máscara hasta lo alto de su cabeza, Tobi apartó su flequillo para darle un beso en la frente.

-Está bien, conozco el sitio como la palma de mi mano, sólo yo sabré captar las señales de todos modos. Sé que no te gusta, así que no tienes por qué ir si no quieres.

Deidara asintió.

-Ese árbol que crece ahí... ¿Es el Gran Jubokko del que hablaba Hidan?

-Sólo sus raíces, que proporcionan sustento a la estatua Gedo donde está sellado. Se supone que es un árbol divino, aunque después comprendí que su origen es en realidad demoníaco. Se nutre de la sangre derramada en los campos de batalla, por eso su poder aumenta en tiempos de guerra y puede florecer.

A veces, Deidara no podía creer que Tobi hubiera estado dispuesto a usar un poder tan oscuro y macabro para sus planes. Se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-¡Cuando hayas inspeccionado todo volveremos ahí para destruír el lugar, hm! -dijo, alzando la voz-. No quiero que exista.

-Lo haremos -contestó sin rastro de duda-. Si eso es lo que quieres, volveremos ahí muy pronto y lo destruiremos juntos. Yo... Tampoco quiero que exista.

Asintió en respuesta, satisfecho con la idea de que le quedaba poco de vida a ese sitio. Obito tomó su mentón para darle un breve beso en los labios antes de separarse de él, bajar la máscara y activar el Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Trae algo de cenar cuando vuelvas. No tengo ganas de salir hoy.

-¡A la orden, Deidara-senpai! -contestó, usando la aguda voz de Tobi antes de desaparecer.

Como siempre hacía cuando iba a crear su siguiente obra, Deidara se quitó la túnica y salió a la cocina a buscar su almuerzo. Uno se motivaba mejor con el estómago lleno.

* * *

.

* * *

Sentado junto a la mesa en su propio apartamento, Itachi no paraba de darle vueltas a las cosas, su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora. Nunca confió en Zetsu, por su puesto, menos aún en Madara. Y ellos dos siempre fueron juntos. Itachi sabía que fuera lo que fuera que estuvieran tramando, estaban aliados en ello. Itachi también sabía que Madara estaba al corriente de su condición de agente doble y de la verdad, pues él estaba allí aquella noche. Siempre pensó que el día menos pensado se desharía de él, después de todo, los espías son seres indeseables y molestos, pero eso nunca ocurrió e incluso el día en que Orochimaru lo atacó para robar su cuerpo, él apareció después de meses sin dar señales de vida interesándose en las circunstancias y en su integridad física. Fue ahí cuando Itachi comprendió la razón: lo necesitaba vivo. Ninguna otra hipótesis tenía sentido.

O mejor dicho aún, necesitaba sus ojos pero no en ese momento. Madara estaba acechando como un depredador, esperando a que él se batiera contra Sasuke. Aprovechar que había cumplido el objetivo para el que llevaba preparándose toda la vida de enfrentarse a él, vencerlo y matarlo para vengar al clan. Sabía que Sasuke había estado obsesivamente centrado en dicha venganza. No daba un paso si eso no lo dejaba más cerca de su objetivo, se había dejado convencer por un ser indeseable sólo para ganar más poder, había cortado lazos, abandonado a sus amigos y su aldea porque de esa manera su progreso sería más rápido. No tenía miedo de hacer cualquiera que fuera el sacrificio para ser él quien le diera el golpe de gracia.

Cuando por fin lo matase, Sasuke se sentiría vacío al haber completado su propósito y sentirse con todo el resto de su vida por delante. En su momento más vulnerable para caer en las garras de Madara para manipularlo, utilizarlo y darle sus ojos. Lo único que le hacía arrepentirse a Itachi de la decisión que tomó el mismo día en que le perdonó la vida, era no poder hacer demasiado por protegerlo una vez él no estuviera en el mundo. Podía tomar medidas, de hecho, pensaba tomarlas, pero si Madara conseguía sortear sus precauciones, entonces Sasuke quedaría vulnerable ante un shinobi más astuto, experimentado y poderoso que él.

Eso fue lo que siempre pensó. Pero ahora Itachi estaba desconcertado. Los acontecimientos no estaban siguiendo sus predicciones. Siempre pensó que tenía todos los datos, los más importantes al menos, suficiente para hacer simulaciones en su mente de los resultados más factibles y como abordarlos. Se supone que Zetsu y Madara estaban juntos en un oscuro plan.

Y ahora Zetsu estaba muerto, Zetsu blanco al menos. El negro sentenciado a morir, y era al tal Tobi al que le habían asignado la misión. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

-¿Cuales son tus conclusiones? -la voz de Kisame provenía de algún lugar a su derecha.

Podía oír también el tintineo de un palillo chocando contra las paredes de un vaso de cristal. Lo cual indicaba que era hora de la medicina.

-No las hay. Algo ha pasado y no sé qué es -dijo, escogiendo muy bien sus palabras. Kisame no sabía que él sabía ciertas cosas, e Itachi estaba dispuesto a que eso continuase así.

Oyó el golpe del vaso al ser dejado en la mesa. Itachi deslizó la mano por la superficie de madera hasta dar con él y se lo llevó a los labios. Posiblemente esa infusión de hierbas y sustancias químicas era lo más amargo que jamás había probado nunca, aunque depués de años ya ni siquiera le daban arcadas.

-Hay incertidumbre. En el fondo, entiendo a Kakuzu, aunque me siga pareciendo un acto cobarde huír así -comentó Kisame.

-Kakuzu es alguien que prefiere pisar sobre seguro. En cuanto se ha dado cuenta que en Akatsuki camina sobre suelo agrietado, se ha ido sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias.

El vaso vacío aún en su mano ganó peso de nuevo, a la vez que oía cómo un líquido era vertido en él.

-Es agua. Bebe -él obedeció, agradecido por deshacerse de ese horrible sabor en su boca-. ¿Crees que Deidara tardará mucho en irse también?

La actitud de Deidara tampoco tenía sentido. Ya lo habían comentado a la vuelta de la reunión e Itachi se preguntaba si él no estaría también involucrado en la enigmática agenda de Madara, al fin y al cabo eran compañeros. Inmediatamente descartó la idea. Eso no iba con el perfil que tenía de Deidara en su mente, él era alguien mucho menos enrevesado. Era sencillo y transparente, e interesado tan solo en unas ideas sobre arte que nadie mas que él parecía apreciar. No lo veía envuelto en tales conspiraciones.

-Deidara no se irá de Akatsuki hasta hacerme volar en pedazos o bien tiene miedo a que Zetsu lo ataque otra vez.

Porque ese ataque, era lo más raro de todo.

Si había más razones que esa, Itachi no sabría decirlo con exactitud, aunque tampoco lo descartaba. No mientras le faltasen datos, pero los averiguaría, al menos lo suficiente para determinar si dichos cambios afectaban negativamente a Sasuke o no.

-Pero Deidara no es alguien a quien el miedo eche para atrás. Estoy seguro que él se hubiera ido de haber querido. Con miedo o sin él -comentó Kisame-. La razón debe ser otra.

Y rió gravemente mientras le llenaba de nuevo el vaso murmurando algo sobre si no habría nadie en el mundo que no lo quisiera muerto. Por desgracia, no podría concederle esa oportunidad de revancha. Su cuerpo no aguantaría una pelea intensa más y era su hermano quien debía matarlo, él y nadie más. Sólo así podría acercarse a él lo suficiente como para deshacerse de las huellas que la serpiente había dejado en él y otorgarle las protecciones antes de que su cuerpo sucumbiera a la fatiga extrema. A su favor, Itachi diría que nunca fue su intención dañar la dignidad de Deidara, pero era natural que un chico recién huído de su aldea y sin la protección del Tsuchikage tarde o temprano iba a darse de bruces con la realidad de forma impactante. No era el primero al que rompía, ni el que más le había dolido. De hecho, a esas alturas a Itachi había muy pocas cosas que le dolieran.

Ni siquiera haber dejado un legado tan sombrío en el mundo lo hacía ya.

* * *

 **Gracias por esperar esta nueva entrega. Tenía ya todo el capítulo planeado, lo único que tenía que hacer era abrir el documento y escribir. xD Sí, me gusta escribirlos abrazaditos en el futón. Perdón si los saco mucho así, es difícil de resistir. Este se siente tranquilo comparado con los otros. No peleas, no limón. xD**

 **Veamos, los efectos del sharingan recién activado sentidos por Madara fueron inspirados en parte en las sensaciones de un viaje psicodélico. Creo que activar el sharingan podría ser así. Más agilidad entre conexiones cerebrales, más información, y una cantidad desbordante y que al principio cuesta procesar. Me gustaba que fuera un cambio principalmente cerebral, también visual, obvio, pero más secundario (retinas mejoradas). Los cambios más significativos van por dentro, y cuando se activa el Mangekyo, esos cambios afectan sobre todo al sistema de chakra, para poder combinarlo con ninjustu y otras cosas.**

 **La enfermedad de Itachi nunca se dice cual es, pero varios fans que estudian o ejercen medicina lo han diagnosticado como poliangeitis microscópica, hay por ahí un artículo muy bueno con explicaciones y pruebas de los síntomas. Lo único que puede hacer Itachi para aguantar es inflarse a sustancias antiinflamatorias y analgésicos. Nunca escribí a Itachi, fue raro, pero me lo pasé bien. Lo necesito para un evento importante, así que decidí darle un pequeño fragmento. Con él ya van dos (Kakashi siendo el otro) que comparan a Dei con Sasuke. Es cierto que sus circunstancias son parecidas, y siempre me molestó que de la serie se desprendiera que uno merece redención y el otro morir porque hizo cosas feas. Solo que como en mi fic Deidara es el prota, aquí no habrá Sasuke vaca sagrada Uchiha.**

 **Lybra, está comprobado que el obidei produce las mejores limonadas. :D Si uno está triste y de repente hay algo que le hace feliz, para mí es estúpido quedarse con lo triste. Creo que ni el mismo cuerpo aceptaría eso ya que estar triste o feliz no es cuestión de gustos. Si estar con Deidara consigue llenar ese vacío, creo que Obito se haría adicto a eso y no querría ya renunciar a él, no importa el precio. Para Zetsu fumigaremos un poco, para las malas hierbas xD ¿Habrá personajes que se den cuenta del fujosheo? Tal vez sí, algunos son muy listos xD Viva el cartel de Sakura Escobar.**

 **Mochi, agradezco el comentario no importa que sea tardío ^^ ahhh esa escena me encantó, me partí de risa. xd Me hubiera gustado ver la escena completa y lo que decía. Es cierto lo que dices de Kakashi y su culpa, de momento él necesita eso porque lleva años atormentándose. Aunque Obito... es cierto que no lo imagino recibiéndolo bien, pero creo que mejor confirmar que quedarse con la duda, especialmente alguien que lleva años lidiando con depresión y estrés post traumático. Konoha iba a aparecer en este episodio, pero al final escribí demasiado y no cupo, pero ya en el siguiente saldrán novedades. También sobre Zetsu negro.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


End file.
